Mutual Respect
by Hugo Reed
Summary: Keitaro is struggling to get into Tokyo U, manage the apartment and find some sort of time to find a romantic relationship. But is an aggressive brunette really his best choice for love? Moves alongside the manga after chapter 27. Some KeiXNaru and eventually KeiXMot
1. A Bet

Author's note: Dammit. Why am I back here again? I always swear I will not write anymore fanfiction and I have such a desire for a story of a pairing that I like, that I cannot say no… Enjoy my poorly edited work.

Chapter 1:

A Bet

There is an old saying that the first year of marriage is always the hardest. However, this is a statement specifically applying to marriage, and usually doesn't apply to a regular relationship. If it was just indeed marriage that is the hardest first year, then Keitaro Urashima had all but decided it wasn't for him.

This occurred to him as Naru Narusegawa was hitting him over the back of the head for the umpteenth time that day. They had just gotten home from the "holiday" on Okinawa, and he was just pondering what exactly he could do for money.

"What makes you think you need a job anyway?" Naru asked him, crossing her arms.

"Even if I'm not paying rent, I need money for lots of other stuff."

_Stuff _was, of course, vague as could be. Stuff was referring to food and basic necessities, but he didn't want Naru to know how tight he was having to swing things. It made him look weak to the girls, and if there was anything that would make his life even more difficult around the Hina Apartments, it was looking weak… well weaker.

Naru nodded to herself, asking, "Where would you get a job? You can barely keep things in shape around here and study as it is."

"I don't know yet," he said tiredly. "I'm still looking around."

_Let's finish settling things for tonight before I worry about tomorrow, _he thought.

"Sempai!" said Shinobu, greeting Keitaro happily as he entered the building. "I'm glad you're back!"

He smiled happily at her, and he knew he was glad to be back too.

"Always good to see you too," he said to her. "I'm going to let Motoko know it's her turn to prepare the rice this time, so I'll be back soon."

Keitaro climbed the set of stairs that lead up to Motoko's room and slid the door open, smiling wide.

"Motoko! It's your turn to…"

Opening his eyes slowly, Keitaro noticed he'd managed to interrupt Mokoto changing clothes. This was his curse: a perfectly horrible mix of thoughtlessness and bad luck. Had he thought to knock, Motoko could've warned him… Had she not been changing the middle of the day, her modesty wouldn't have been compromised. However, he didn't live in either of the worlds where these things had happened.

"…prepare the rice."

Keitaro lived in a world where a very, very angry Aoyama was about to kill him with her blade. Motoko was an accomplished warrior, with years of training to fall back on, even though she was only 16. Keitaro did not have over a decade of training. He had five years of sparing when he was a kid, and recently had about a year's experience of running away from angry women. So, he played to his strengths, fleeing the angry kendo girl.

"URASHIMA! I WILL PART YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!"

"Motoko! Please! It was an accident!"

Now, even though Naru was literally right next to him when the offense had occurred, she stayed on the sidelines, watching what she considered to be a show. Of course, he didn't expect her to cross her long-time friend, but at least a little defense on his part would've been nice. His thoughts were interrupted by Mokoto screaming again.

"I'll kill you!"

Running outside to have more room to dodge, Keitaro saw the other Hina girls had gone out and he ran to Mitsune in a hurry.

"Mi-Mitsune!" he panted. "Help me! She's going to kill me!"

The alcoholic woman looked at him laughing softly.

"Keitaro, calm down," she said.

"Urashima!" yelled Mokoto, busting the door down. "You don't have the courage to call yourself a man!"

_When the hell do _you _act like a woman? _he thought, but wouldn't say.

"I will not forgive your weak ass!" called the raven-haired girl.

"Motoko, calm down. It was just an accident."

For a moment, Keitaro thought Naru actually _had _come to help him, but no… of course not. It was actually Kitsune who had stepped and in tried to stop the crazy swordswoman.

"At least someone is trying to help," he whispered.

"It's not a matter of accident or not!" yelled Motoko. "That's why I challenge you to a duel, Urashima!"

This made Keitaro perk up. Motoko _wasn't _mad at him for accidentally seeing her change… Why was she mad, because he wasn't manly?

"What? Why?" he asked.

"If you beat me, I will not say anymore about this," she said, readying herself. "In fact, I will obey you and do as you say! However, if I win you will have to go through a training session from hell with me!"

_Training session from hell? I don't even want to know what that means. If she beats me… _When _she beats me, I am doomed!_

However, the other girls were all getting excited about the idea of their duel.

"Keitaro, here is your weapon!" said Kaolla Su, handing him… a baseball bat…

Keitaro liked Su… honestly. But how in the hell she expected him to hold Motoko off with a bat was beyond him! However, he wasn't given any time to reflect on how he was supposed to do anything; Motoko was already moving.

"Let's duel to the end!" she screamed at him, leaping high into the air.

Keitaro leapt back, keeping on his toes. He was still far from a fighter, but he had learned how to not get hit… at least for a time. Motoko was not going easy on him and constantly kept him moving back. He barely had time to even _try _and hit her with the bat, let alone succeed.

Motoko moved forward again, yelling, "Secret Technique! Rock Breaker Sword!"

_Always with this bullshit from her! I don't have secret attacks!_

Desperate, Keitaro held out his weapon to defend himself and realized too late his weapon was made of wood. It wouldn't have stopped a normal attack, let alone one of Motoko's demon defying blows. The wood shattered in his hands and Keitaro fell back, panicked. The sword mistress swung at him again and he had no time to dodge. Acting instinctively, he clapped his hands together, stopping her attack cold.

Everyone had a moment of stunned silence before Motoko spoke softly.

"Impossible! How could you so easy defeat my attack? I must not have trained enough… Well, I lose to you. Kill me, or do anything you wish. I will even commit seppuku if you wish."

"Wait!" Keitaro called out.

Despite his irritation with the kendo girl, he never wanted her hurt or dead. Kitsune snuck up next to him and whispered so only he could hear.

"You should make her do something totally embarrassing."

He considered it. For Motoko, an honorable death wasn't hard. The idea of keeping her honor was above all else. However, if she was trying to make him into more of a man…

"Ok, from now on, you have to show more of your feminine side! How's that?"

"Nice one!" said Kitsune.

"She _was _always saying he didn't have an masculinity," said Shinobu softly.

"Yeah, but Motoko doesn't really act like a girl either," said Naru.

"Huh?" asked Motoko, genuinely shocked. "I don't _act _like a girl?"

"Not ever," said Kitsune to Motoko. "You're always the samurai woman, so cold! It's not very womanly."

"So then," said the sword mistress. "That's how this will be?"

"Relax!" said Kitsune, pushing Motoko inside. "We'll get you fixed up in a second!"

Keitaro smiled as he watched Motoko get push into the apartments despite her protests. He liked the little prank he'd gotten over on her, even if he'd only won through a fluke. Of course, he never intended to _actually _make her become all girly. It just wasn't her style. However, this might just make her understand that being all stupidly macho wasn't his style either.

"If I was just a meat-head, you might be right to hate me," he muttered. "Maybe this can help you."

He walked calmly upstairs and heard Kitsune, Shinobu and Motoko scuffling and arguing with each other behind closed doors. It was actually amusing to see that the controlled warrior could be so… normal. Motoko was always so detached and apart from everything it was nice to see her just being human.

Naru came up and sat down next to him. Keitaro knew exactly what this moment was. This was one of the many, many moments Naru would lead him on and make him think there was actually a chance for a relationship between them.

_And I let her do it every single time…_ he thought.

"Hey Keitaro, you did well out there."

"Thanks, but it was actually an accident."

"I figured," she said. "After all, there was no way a loser like you could ever actually beat Motoko."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"For the first time ever," said Kitsune, throwing open the door. "I present to you, Mini-skirt Motoko!"

Keitaro looked up at the sword mistress and could see from the look on her face that she was miserable. However, he was still feeling a bit miffed about her trying to kill him over _not being a man._

"I think I'm just going to let her go through this for a bit," he said to himself.

"Well let's ask Keitaro," said Kitsune gesturing to him. "What do you think of Motoko's look?"

"Well," he said, thinking of a way to get back at her a bit. "You look pretty cute really."

It wasn't that he didn't mean what he said. Motoko_ did _look cute all dressed up like a real woman, but it didn't suit her. It was so un-Motoko that he knew she'd instantly take offense. Just as he thought, she pulled out her blade, rounding on him.

Luckily, the beating from that morning did not continue, and Kitsune and Naru were around to help control the insane swordswoman. It was at this point that Keitaro's little joke on Motoko started to take on a life of it's own.

"Ok Motoko," said Su. "My lessons on how to talk like a cute little girl while start now. Pay attention! Lesson one is how to wake your big brother!"

"Su," said Keitaro softly. "Maybe we don't…"

"Big brother," said Su gently, rubbing Keitaro's cheek with her own. "You'd better wake up or you're going to miss school, and your pancake is getting cold."

"Do I have to do _that _too?" asked Motoko, pointing at Su's odd actions.

"Of course," said the young blonde.

As Keitaro was about to object, Motoko started repeating what Su had said.

"Big… Big brother," she said, shaking with fury. "If you don't… don't wake up soon… I cannot do this!"

She swung her blade at him and he felt her sheath connect with the back of his head, hitting him swiftly into the floorboards.

"Again with this crap," he muttered.

"0 points Motoko, you fail!" said Su, making things worse.

Shinobu then got the idea to try and help make Motoko cook, and it swiftly proved that the sword mistress was a _sword _mistress… not a knife wielder.

"Just go grocery shopping with Sempai!" Shinobu said, sighing. "I'll take care of the cooking."

Keitaro nodded and lead the kendo girl down the train station. Of course, he would've liked to tell her at this time that she could drop this whole being more girly thing, but _someone _had decided to knock him out only half and hour ago and his head was still smarting.

_Even if it's only to control her damn temper, couldn't she change just a little bit?_

"All this because I lost a bet," sighed Motoko.

"Well yeah," he said smartly. "You _did _agree to this, right?"

She nodded softly and they entered the train. As they rode it to their next destination in silence, Keitaro caught everyone in the car glancing at Motoko.

_Well she is tall, and has a pretty face. _

"Keitaro," she said suddenly. "How tall are you?"

"How tall am I?" he repeated, confused. "About 5 and half feet, why?"

She didn't answer him. They finished the shopping and when they got home, Motoko threw herself down on the couch, crying softly. This bothered him way too much. She was a proud and decorated warrior, and even if she could be a bit of a bitch, she didn't deserve to be miserable. She walked up to her room and Keitaro decided to follow her.

As he opened her door, he saw her examining her reflection in the mirror.

"A girl as tall as me will always be ugly," he heard her say.

_That's why she asked how tall I was?"_

"Motoko…"

She turned and he saw the fury come over her face again.

"I hate you!" she shouted, running away, towards the roof.

Sighing, he chased after her. This had gone on more than long enough.

"Motoko!" he called out to her.

"Stay back!" she shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry. We weren't trying to be mean or make fun of you. We just aren't used to you looking like this. You _do _honestly look cute like this."

"Shut up! I am a kendo warrior! I am five feet and seven inches as a high school student and I look horrid in this damn skirt!"

"Motoko, it's not like that…" he said reaching out.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, slapping his hand.

He walked next to her, and leaned on the railing.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, seeing tears in her eyes he continued. "I was trying to prove a point when I said you should be more like a girl. But, honestly you're best when you're just being you. I am best like me, and you should be like you."

"Urashima," she said softly. "Thank you. I shall rely on my kendo from here on out, and not worry about being anyone else."

He smiled at her.

"I think that's a good…"

"And so I challenge you again!" she said, pulling a katana from somewhere hidden on her person.

"That is not what I meant!"

This battle was not nearly as long as the last one, and Keitaro did not win by a fluke.

"Scarred wind blade!"

In fact, he didn't win at all.

"What the hell?!" he screamed at her, flying backwards.

"Urashima," she said, sheathing her blade. "You are the only man to ever break a sword technique of mine. I shall never forget you for that."

"Then stop trying to kill me!"

"So," said Naru, showing up on the roof. "Does he still have to endure that training from hell you promised?"

Motoko smiled softly.

"No," she said simply. "The girls here aren't like girls anywhere else in the world, so having an unusual man isn't so bad."


	2. Rain

Chapter 2: Rain

Keitaro smiled sadly at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his suit and tie. There was no denying it, he looked sharp. This didn't change his irritation with the clothing. He'd never much liked suits, and ties were like little nooses around the neck. But, they were professional and if he was going out for a job, professionalism was required.

"Dad would approve," he muttered. "But I think grandma wouldn't."

"Keitaro," called Naru as he came down the stairs. "Why are you dressed like that?"

He looked over at her. She was beautiful as ever, with her long brown hair and matching eyes. Would it really be so horrible for her to sound happy to see him?

"I'm looking for some work. Our finances aren't so great right now, so I'm going to get a part-time job."

"Why would a failure be searching for a job?" asked Motoko.

Keitaro raised an eyebrow at her. Of course, she was still insulting him, but at least there was something more behind it now. It wasn't just her calling him a pervert and a failure of a man. He felt like it was her way of trying to joke.

_Heck at this rate we may even be friends… I'd settle on not enemies._

"Well _someone _took Shinobu and Su and spent all the money I'd had saved up while we were on holiday," he said pointedly.

Motoko and Kitsune had the good sense to look embarrassed and Keitaro turned to leave. As he was almost out the door Naru called him back. He turned to the brunette and she walked up to him, adjusting his tie slightly.

"Your tie is crooked," she said simply.

_This isn't bad,_ he thought. _It's soft… caring. Why can't she be like this more often?_

Of course, this was another one of the false moments Naru gave him. Kitsune made a joke about newly weds and Keitaro found his head colliding with the door. Sighing, he pulled himself free and waved goodbye to the girls, plastering a fake smile on his face. It wouldn't be good for them to see him having internal conflict.

He _was_ their manager after all.

Lost in thought, Keitaro failed to notice that he stepped right into a pail and promptly fell down the long set of stairs that lead to the Hina apartments. He pulled himself up, dusting off his one good suit, and heard the girls talking to each other.

"So unsettling," said Motoko.

Keitaro tried about a hundred restaurants and places… all he got was rejection.

"You're too dark and grey to work here."

_Too dark and grey? I'm a light and lovable guy!_

"No experience? Sorry son, I can't take you on."

_I manage an apartment of homicidal maniacs!_

"Sorry, I just took someone else on."

Keitaro sighed, dropping to his knees. This was pointless!

"Mama," he heard a little girl talking to her mother. "Did that guy get fired?"

"And now that view on me is out there," he said softly.

Finally, he passed by a bar that boasted it's need for a waiter. Amazingly, he managed to sink the interview and was working later that very day. Now, Keitaro was in no place to argue about where he would and wouldn't work, but this was not his first choice. Of sure, there was plenty of action when you were serving beer and food to several rowdy businessmen, but there was also plenty of irritation.

The cook was taking ages to get anything out, and growing tired of waiting, Keitaro hopped into the kitchen to lead a hand. It was at this exact moment that the manager came out.

"Oh, you can cook too? Good!"

"It is?" asked Keitaro, confused. "Well at least this isn't so bad. I mean, I was always studying for a living, but working for one isn't horrible."

He brought out another order and had to do a double take.

"Hey there Keitaro."

"Mi-Mitsune?!"

The oldest tenant of the Hina Apartments was already plastered.

"You're working part time?" she slurred softly. "Good, it suits you!"

"What are you doing, drinking in broad daylight?"

"Oh yeah," she said, as if just remembering. "Can you lend me some money?"

"HOW DID IT TURN INTO THIS?!"

_Hell most people actually_ pay _the hotel manager._

"My friends all left, so there's no one to pay the bill."

"I can't imagine why they left," Keitaro muttered, examining her bill.

He had to re-examine it three times to make sure the astronomical number at the bottom wasn't a mistake.

"How the hell do you owe that much?"

"You can't cover it?" she asked, looking sad.

"Not that much!"

"Just deduct it from your wages."

"I can't just do that! I do have an apartment I take care of when I'm not trying to get into college, you know?!"

"Keitaro!" said the manager, coming around the corner in a rage. "You're friends with this drunk?"

"Yeah," said Keitaro. "Sorry I'm just trying to…"

"Get out! You're fired!"

Angrily, the manager tossed both Keitaro and Mitsune out of the bar.

"Dammit! Look what you did! You just got me fired!"

"Sorry," she said, abashed. "I drank some beer, some vodka, some…"

"Kitsune," he interrupted her. "I had to work really had to get that job."

"Sorry… really. Oh, I know. I'll recommend you for another job! How does tutoring sound?"

"I'm not actually a college student… I couldn't do that to someone."

"But this is just a female's middle school course. Besides, you'd be working with someone who tutored Naru when she was a middle school brat."

"Huh?" Keitaro perked up, edger to hear about Naru's past.

"Yeah, about three years ago, Naru wasn't doing so well in school, so her parents got her a private tutor. He was very handsome, and all the girls liked him."

"Why do I not like where this goes?" muttered Keitaro.

"He was a Tokyo U student and the two of them started developing a teacher/student romance. It was so cute."

"What the hell?!"

"Yeah, he wasn't actually so great a teacher, but he was a mature man and she was just a little girl. She would've been crazy _not _to fall in love with him."

_Fall in love?_

"Who was this guy?"

"Wow, you are actually getting interested in this," said Kitsune. "I think I have a picture of him here somewhere."

Kitsune pulled out a very wrinkled photo and handed it to him. It featured Haruka, Kitsune and a younger Naru along with a man in the back. The problem was, beyond 'a man' it was hard to tell who it was. His entire face was covered by an impossibly thick beard.

"Where is his face again?"

"Sorry about that. He left for America all of a sudden, so I got really angry about it and filled in his face with a magic marker."

"So you were _in love _with him too?"

He looked at the Naru in the picture. She was smiling happily. She'd never smiled like that for him. Yet, the actual expression sparked something in his brain.

"Keitaro, what's wrong?" asked Kitsune.

"I've seen this expression before," he said softly.

_When Naru was talking about her promise… She was smiling like that for _this _guy… figures._

"I'm going to head back," said Kitsune. "It's going to rain soon, I think."

"Yeah, I'm going to keep looking for a job. I'll meet you back home when I'm done."

Three more hours of searching and he couldn't get anything. 300 yen was even out of his league…

"Our economy must be shit right now. Urgh, I can't face Naru like this. I'm 20 years old, cannot find a single job and haven't had a girlfriend in all 20 years of my life! Maybe Motoko is right about me… I am a wimp of a man."

"What are you doing?" asked someone behind him. "Out here without an umbrella!"

Suddenly the rain stopped falling on his hair, and he looked up to see Naru. This was sure to lead to another one of those moments, but he felt so shitty right now he didn't care.

"No luck finding a job?"

"Not one that lasted more than an hour."

"Well things are really hard right now. Don't be so hard on yourself."

He smiled, and said, "Thanks Naru. I needed that."

"Besides," she said. "You're a three time failure, so you can't expect to get a job so quickly."

_And there goes the moment._

"Besides!" he yelled standing up, having had enough. "I'm a three-time failure. I'm a wimp! I like taking pictures and reading manga! I'm a pervert! How could I possibly expect to get a job?!"

"I didn't mean it seriously," she said, straightening up.

He move towards her and the picture Mitsune had given him feel out of his pocket. Naru looked at it, realization flashing across her face.

"Hey… isn't that picture…"

"I was wondering," he said, deciding to answer the question in his mind. "The guy in this picture. He's the reason you want to go to Tokyo U, right?"

"Yep!" she said.

_That same smile._

"Well then," he said happily, plastering his fake smile on. "You have a pretty good reason for wanting to get in! Oh yeah, give this back to Mitsune for me."

He turned away from her, determined not to let her see the tears that were forming. It was stupid. Of course, Naru wasn't his promised girl… he knew that… logically. He'd just always hoped there was a chance for something between them. He started to run back to the apartments and heard Naru calling after him.

He didn't look back, he couldn't. Putting a false act of happiness was hard enough when it was just a few times a day. Right now, it just wasn't with him. He got home, and closed the door behind him, letting the rain soak into his only good suit.

"Sempai!"

He couldn't pretend right now.

"Hey Shinbou," he said softly.

"Sempai, your clothes are soaked through! You're going to catch a cold for sure! Please, I'll take these, you go take a bath!"

_She's a good one_, thought Keitaro.

Shinobu always cared, even when the others didn't. She would be a good woman someday.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a bit."

"I'll be making some food, so don't hurry."

Keitaro sighed, lowering himself into the makeshift tub he used. It honestly was relaxing… until he sneezed.

"Shinobu's right. I've probably got a cold… more genius work from Urashima land."

Suddenly he heard Naru enter the hot springs below him. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to her. He wasn't actually angry, but he just didn't want to see her or have anything to do with her for just one night.

"Keitaro!" she called up to him. "Please, you didn't let me explain! Don't be angry with me!"

What was there to explain?

"I'm not angry!" he shouted back.

Fuck Naru. He'd had enough. Seriously it was every single day with this crap. She'd talk to him like a friend, lead him on, then turn around and kick him for being a pervert.

"My relationships really aren't any of your business!" she said.

_Relationships?_

"Shut up! If it's none of my business then just stop talking to me!"

She threw a bucket at him, beaming him squarely in the face.

"I care about you idiot!"

"Normal people don't abuse people they care about!" he shouted.

The hell with Naru, this needed to be said.

"It's your attitude that keeps you from having a job!"

"And it's your violence that keeps you from ever having an actual meaningful relationship with anyone!"

He slammed the door behind him, changing into pajamas. He lay on the floor for a long time, trying to forget everything that was happening to him. It felt like hours that he just lay there, soaking up the floor. Eventually Shinobu opened the door, holding his suit.

"Sempai… your clothes are done drying."

"Thanks…" he said, sneezing. "Why is it always like this?"

"You did catch a cold, huh? Naru caught one too, looking for you."

"Because of me?"

_Great… That's all I need for the guilt train to start rolling!_

He walked slowly up the stairs that lead to Naru's room, and knocked softly on the door. If nothing else, he owed her an apology for making her sick. However, he never even got the chance.

"I don't care about you anymore!" she said, striking him solidly in the face.

"Yeah, that's about what I expected. See you at dinner…"

Keitaro walked back down the flight of stairs into the kitchen, and sat down in his usual seat.

"They say the first year of marriage is the hardest, why is it I feel like hell already?"


	3. Sarah Mcdougal

AN: This is where I'll begin taking a little creatively liberties from the manga. It will still follow roughly the same timeline and story, but it won't be a written form of the manga anymore. Also, yes I changed the spelling of Sara's name. In America where Sara is supposedly from, most Saras are spelled with an H… so deal.

Chapter 3: Sarah Mcdougal

It had been a full week since Keitaro had spoken a word to Naru… and he was conflicted. His heart still wanted her, even if it was illogical. He wanted to spend time with her and hold her close. His brain was grateful that he hadn't been beaten in a full week. In fact, he was in the best health he'd been in since joining the girls at the apartment.

Not to mention his prep exam work was starting to get easier. Of course, it was still stupidly complicated, but he may be one of those people who was better off studying on their own. Or maybe Naru just had a drastically different learning style from him. Who could say.

However, his life wasn't all good. He needed a job… like yesterday. Luckily he had a foolproof plan: randomly pick one out of the newspaper and stick to it.

"There's got to be something here," he muttered. "Fine! I pick this one!"

He jabbed blindly at the paper and landed on a delivery job. That might actually not be too bad. Even Kitsune approved of his plan.

"Working for a living isn't all that bad," she said. "What about Tokyo U? You still gonna study to get in if that job goes well?"

Keitaro considered it. Before, he'd been studying to get in with his promised girl… but what were the chances that actually ended well? Slim to none. The chances were even worse that things would end well if he went for Naru's sake. Why should he try to get into the university?

If he had to struggle to even pass the entrance exams, then what would actually attending the college be like?

"It's not really on my mind anymore," he said decisively, and in that moment, it was a true answer.

Keitaro walked down to where he was supposed to meet the owner of the paper ad and sat down on a bench, doodling idly. For several long minutes, he was uninterrupted, even growing a bit bored. Soon though, people around him were voicing concern. Glancing up, he saw what was causing such a stir.

A lone van driver was swerving all over the road, almost getting sideswiped by the electric train.

"Crazy asshole!" yelled a motorist.

"He's gonna get himself killed," said Keitaro, watching the chaos.

The van turned sharply, flipping over right next to Keitaro, and he dived out of the way of the homicidal driver.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh," said a dark-haired man, exiting the van. "Hey there. Are you the one that answered the newspaper ad?"

"Huh?"

The man exited his van, and Keitaro noticed his head was bleeding freely. He was definitely a bit off.

"I didn't think anyone would apply, being a part-time, low pay job; but thanks for applying. We talked on the phone… my name is Seta."

"Um… thanks. My name's Keitaro Urashima… Your head is bleeding."

"Oh my," he said, smiling all the brighter. "I suppose that's not good, huh? Well, let's get going, we've got deliveries to make. These boxes have to be delivered by 4 P.M."

Keitaro looked in the back of the van to find loads of clutter.

"This is all just a mess right now."

"Oh," said the man, showing genuine concern. "That's not good at all, the professor will be furious! How good are you with your hands?"

"Um… well I…"

"Good, use this to fix the items back together back there."

Seta handed him a bottle of crazy glue…

_I find the one man in Japan who is possible an insane criminal archeologist!_

Keitaro struggled to get the plates and artifacts back into a presentable shape. After a few minutes, he had a china plate good as new. Well, as good as could be expected.

"This is china right?" he asked Seta.

"Yeah, it's good, just speed it up."

Having no real choice in the matter, Keitaro went through the artifacts at double speed. It was about half-way through the artifacts that Keitaro noticed a young girl sitting on top of a box.

"Whose kid is this?"

"Not mine," said Seta. "She's a relative. Just don't bother her."

"Don't bother her?" asked Keitaro, baffled.

The girl suddenly sprouted a devious look, and stamped hard on all of Keitaro's hard work, shattering the artifacts all over again.

"NO!"

"Hey, Sarah!" called Seta. "Are you behaving yourself back there?"

"Yes!" she answered sweetly.

"Well don't bother the part-timer," he said, glancing back. "Hey, how come there's no progress?"

"It's hard enough to find work without this shit!" Keitaro muttered. "Where are these going anyway?"

"Oh, didn't I say?" asked Seta. "Tokyo University."

"EH?!"

The one place he was happy to _not _see. There really was nothing for it though, he was Seta's delivery boy and would do what was required. When they finally arrived at the University, Keitaro _had _made some progress on the china, despite the little girl's attempts to destroy the items.

"Ok," said Seta. "Now help me get these boxes up to the eighth floor."

"The eighth floor?!"

"Yeah, and the lift is broken… it's why I hired you to be honest."

"Great…" mumbled Keitaro.

An hour later, Keitaro sat down, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Good job part-timer. You just saved my life."

"Good," said Keitaro, honestly happy to have made a difference.

"Oh, and make sure we keep the broken china just between us."

"Ok, sure."

"You know, I have to say you've impressed me Keitaro.'

"With what? That china job?"

"Not that," said Seta, waving his hand. "It's the first time I've seen Sarah get along with anyone so well!"

_So well? She damn near ruined your china!_

"If you say so."

"So what do you think? Starting tomorrow you want to be my assistant?"

"Assistant? You're serious? I don't think so… I'm still a high school student."

"Of course I'm serious, and don't worry, I'll make sure you get plenty of salary."

"Yeah! I mean… yes, thank you."

Keitaro would quickly learn to regret that decision. Oh sure, the prospect of working for Seta was actually good fun. He enjoyed the ancient cultures and demanding work that kept him on his toes. The trouble was the 'other assistant.' Sarah was a brat and always obnoxious. He was just finish reeling from a kick to the face she'd delivered.

"See that, loser? Papa taught me shikendo!"

_I already know one kendo user, and she's more than enough. _

"What are you doing?! You brat!"

"Because you were busy daydreaming! Stupid!"

It was actually true. Recently Keitaro had been stuck in a world of fantasy. He was given over to visions of himself and Naru. Of course, these were always pure fantasy, as Naru was barely speaking to him. It wasn't even Naru herself that he liked so much. It was just more the companionship. After all, none of the other girls could really be a romantic prospect.

Shinobu was very kind, but far too young.

Su was also very young, and didn't understand the idea of romance as it was.

Kitsune was the closest to his age, but her alcoholism caused problems and she flirted around way too much to suggest she could be in a committed relationship.

Then there was Motoko. She was a strong woman and very proud of it. Of course she was a tad younger than he preferred women, still being 16, and her temper was over the top.

Of course… so was Naru's.

Sarah kicked him again.

"Why should you get to be dad's assistant?" she asked, pointing her accusatory finger. "I'm going to get you fired! You'll see!"

"I am a glorified babysitter," he said softly.

As he finished this thought, the doom van (so he had nicknamed Seta's transportation,) came crashing through the wall, destroying a vase he'd just spent hours of work on.

"I had just fixed this!" Keitaro said angrily.

"Sorry! Sorry!" said the labcoat-clad man. "How are things going here."

"Your head is bleeding again."

"I actually have to go to Okinawa for a lecture, so I need you to take care of Sarah for the day, alright assistant?"

"What? No! No, no no no! Not never no!"

"Alright then, you two take care," said Seta, driving off.

"Dad! Wait! I don't wanna be stuck here with him!"

Seta drove off, ignoring the belligerent cries of his daughter and assistant.

"Why is he always so care free?" asked Keitaro.

"That's how he always is," said Sarah, rifling through Keitaro's bag. "Hey what's this?"

"You can't just search through my things! Those things are things that are private things for a reason!"

"These are called photo stickers, right?"

Sarah was holding up the scrapbook of his and Naru's trip to Okinawa.

"Don't look at that!" he shouted. "I'm serious!"

"There's no way a girl as pretty as this is your girlfriend! So that means you have a crush on her! That's so funny! You're stupid."

"I hate you."

"Stop being an idiot. Just take me back to your home."

_I must not murder the child of my boss. I must not murder the child of my boss. I must not murder…_

"Wow! You live here? This place is a mansion."

"No," he said sighing. "It's a female dorm house. Keep your voice down."

"Keitaro!" shouted Naru, walking up to them. "Should you be at _work. _After all, that's what matters to you, right?"

_Ok, yeah. She is still mad._

Sarah suddenly clasped her hands to her mouth. Never having seen this little devil child forced into silence, Keitaro raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's the girl from the photo sticker," she said quietly.

"Keitaro, when did you get a kid?" asked Naru.

"She's not mine," he said, rolling his eyes. "She's my boss' kid. I'm watching her while he's giving a lecture."

In a previously unseen professional attitude, Sarah snapped to attention.

"Nice to meet you," the child said formally. "My name is Sarah McDougal, and I'm from California, in the United States."

"You're so cute!" said Naru, fawning instantly over the child. "Your Japanese is very good!"

"Yeah, papa taught me!"

"Don't let her fool you, Naru," said Keitaro. "She's a devil child."

Sarah faked tears, and Keitaro knew what was coming next.

"Big brother is so mean," she said.

Before he could even see Naru move, he felt her first connect with his face and knock him out cold. When he awoke, they were in Naru's room, and she was setting Sarah down. Rubbing his face, he sat up warily.

"Here, you two stay put. I'll grab some snacks."

The second the door was closed behind Naru, Sarah leapt up.

"Hey!" Keitaro shouted at the obnoxious kid. "Stop this! Seriously!"

"Wow!" said Sarah, holding up one of Naru's bras. "Her breasts must be huge!"

"That's not appropriate! Stop this, seriously!"

He was actually trying hard to protect Naru's modesty, but as his bad luck would have, he had just managed to wrestle it from the kid when Naru re-entered the room.

"Fucking pervert!"

She planted her foot solidly in his stomach and he doubled over in pain. Suddenly Naru pushed him off her balcony and he fell the two stories into the hot springs. Deciding he'd had more than enough of Naru and Sarah right now, he put a warning sign up on the entrance and decided to soak properly in the hot springs. However… this would end in yet more bad luck.

Sarah suddenly appeared in front of him, holding the warning sign he'd so carefully placed.

"Naru! Come quick!"

"No! No! No!"

Of course, his pleas did nothing to stop him from getting hit across the face again. As he lay on the side of the springs, Keitaro came to the conclusion that while Motoko was often violent, Naru was _excessively _violent.

It was an hour later that all the other Hina girls came back home, and Keitaro realized a weakness of her's. Sarah could manipulate one adult, but a mass of people was too much for her, and she was soon shouting at everyone.

He smiled at the scene. For the first time, it seemed like it wouldn't the worst punishment possible to have Sarah at the apartments. Then the doom van made it's custom appearance, somehow managing to hop the fence into the hot springs, and Seta stuck his ever-bleeding head out.

"Hey Sarah, did you have fun?"

"Yeah," she answered, baffling Keitaro.

Soon, Sarah and Seta were on their way and Keitaro was left to be drilled about his new job.

"What is it you're doing?" asked Kitsune.

"Well he's an archeologist lecturer, so I really just do whatever is needed. He's a lot a bit off."

"Do you help him did up mummies and stuff?" asked Shinobu.

"Probably someday, but not just yet."

"Do you enjoy it?" asked Motoko.

Keitaro had to do a double take. Did he enjoy it? Yes, actually. But why should Motoko care if he was actually enjoying himself or not?

"Um… yeah… I do enjoy it. It's actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I may not end up ever trying to go back to Tokyo U."

At these words, Naru stood up angrily, heading upstairs while mumbling something he couldn't make out. Keitaro pondered the fact that he'd just intentionally said something to hurt her. Couples didn't try to destroy each other, right?

How could he seriously consider a relationship with a woman when they were fighting all the time?

_Am I really that desperate?_ _Yeah… I suppose I am… Great._


	4. Her Love

AN: There is a mention of Shao-zen later on in this chapter and I have _no clue _who that's supposed to be. I don't know if it's a cultural difference, if I'm just a shut in or if it's a made up name by the creators to symbolize a classmate they both know, so I chose the last option. Also, forgive me if I geek out a bit out martial arts at the end.

Chapter 4: Her Love

Working for Seta actually wasn't bad. Of course, Sarah was a brat, but after a week, Keitaro was learning to work around the little girl. In the short time he'd been working for the insane man, Keitaro had come to have a deeper respect for him. Seta even started to connect with him a bit, confessing that he too had failed the entrance exam three times. Keitaro had been stunned.

For all Seta's insanity and inability to drive, it was clear he was very smart, although he could be Keitaro's uncle for his streak of bad luck. Seta pointed out the reason he loved archeology was because the idea was just to dig in the hopes of finding something. Even if you never found what you were looking for, that was no reason not to enjoy the dig.

This inspired Keitaro to try again to get into Tokyo U. However, now things were different. He wasn't trying to get in for a promise he'd made as a kid, he was trying to get in for himself. As much as he hated to admit it, his promised girl was most likely gone. Assuming that _she _was also stupid enough to try and fill a promise from when she was five, there was a few other problems.

No one looked like they did when they were five, and he certainly didn't have a name to go alone with her five-year-old face. There was very little chance she'd actually remember what he had looked like then, and he was different now too. Not to mention, any girl who was actually that sweet and caring would certainly have a man in her life by the time she was twenty.

At first, it had hurt a lot, but he began to understand this was probably for the best. Keitaro had always believed in fate. Everything that happened was for a reason, even if it wasn't clear what the reason was. There was a reason he'd stressed getting into Tokyo U, and it _had _brought him here in life.

It was the reason he was the manager of the Hina Apartments for one. Had he gone to some other college, he'd never of had time to run the place and meet all his new friends. So, happy with the idea of moving into something for himself, Keitaro went to where the global pretests were taking place.

As he reached down to pick up an application, something intervened. Call it Kami or fate or his damn fool luck, his arm bumped up against Naru Narusegawa's.

_This city ought to be way too crowded for me to keep running into her_, he thought glumly.

This sparked something inside him: a realization. When he had stopped being happy to see Naru? Of course, he had felt fear when she was angry, but this was beyond even that. He wasn't afraid of her, he was just tired of her. He was tired of her leading him on and pulling him around by the nose only to punch him in the face later.

Now, when he saw Naru, it actually made him feel irritated… That was a real problem. Logically of course, Keitaro was deciding he really _didn't _want a romantic relationship with Naru, but emotions are harder to get over than just a bit of logic.

"Keitaro!"

"Oh, hey Naru!"

"What are you doing here?"

He decided he didn't want to hear it. Keitaro was in no mood to hear the accusatory smugness that was Naru. He wasn't prepared to handle her mocking tones and pointed comments to others, only to insult him later if he failed.

And of course he would fail. He hadn't been studying at all. Sighing, he turned around and left, not saying anything.

He felt Naru's foot collide with the side of his head, and he fell over clutching his ear.

"Thanks for that," he mumbled.

"Don't ignore me! I thought you'd decided to give up and go work part-time."

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I had a lot of options in front of me and decided it might be worth trying out again... Maybe see if it was worth it to me."

"Oh, alright then!"

Naru grabbed two admittance forms and began filling one out for him to, big smile on her face.

"I said _might_ be worth trying out again."

"Your birthday is January 5th right? Don't worry, we can study together."

_I don't want to study together!_

"I haven't opened a book in a long time, so I'll be way behind."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Your basic is alright, so I should be able to catch you up."

_Yeah, right before you hit me and say I'm stupid._

He started mentally running through what he would and wouldn't have to know as Naru and he made the trip back to the Hina apartments together. Mathematics was, of course, his weakness. He had some sort of block about them, so that even the basics were hard to grasp.

Beyond the basics, math was really just remembering formulas and plugging in the right numbers. If he could do that, then maybe he'd stand a decent chance.

"Hey Keitaro," said Naru, snapping him out of his world. "On our trip to Okinawa, you said you liked me… is that true?"

Keitaro knew the answer. If it had been true at one time, it wasn't anymore. Oh sure, he still cared about Naru, and did want to be her friend. But now, that's all he wanted. He didn't want to go through all the fighting and arguing that was always happening between them. Relationships were hard enough without the couple actually _trying _to destroy each other.

"I'm not being cocky," she said. "No one has said that to me before. So… is it true?"

"Um… about that… I mean…"

"Are you serious?" shouted Naru.

_Goodbye moment._

"Wait, I don't…"

"Why can't man up!" she shouted. "I won't like you very much at all!"

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

Naru turned towards the apartments, leaving him collapsed on the steps, still trying to work out what the hell she'd been saying.

"Keitaro… I don't hate you."

"What are you even talking about? I am confused as all hell!"

"What do you think of Shao-zen?"

Shao-zen was a classmate of theirs. She was pretty, and popular, but she and Keitaro had never really got on well or talked much.

"I don't know," he said, scratching his head. "I mean, I guess she's pretty and all."

"Forget it!" Naru said, hitting him.

"Fine, I will!" Keitaro said, and started heading inside.

Right as he turned, the doom van made it's custom appearance, flipping over twice before landing at Keitaro's feet.

"What the hell?" Naru asked, diving out of the way of the van.

Seta walked out of the van only to be sucker-punched by Naru and called a pervert.

"That wasn't me," said Keitaro.

"Then, who is it?"

"Hey there Narusegawa," said Seta with his trademark head wound.

"S… Seta?"

"Oh, you two do know each other," said Keitaro, seeing Naru's eyes widen like dinner plates. "Oh that's funny! The sempai you admire so much is my boss!"

Keitaro actually started laughing softly. Naru suddenly stood and sprinted away, laughing hysterically. As much as Keitaro was irritated with her, he did care about her and knew this couldn't end well.

"Everyone!" he called to the other inhabitants. "Help me with her!"

"Leave it to me," said Motoko, drawing her blade.

_How often have I been on the receiving end of _that _Motoko?_

"Sacred Wind Blade!"

Naru feel down in a heap, holding her sides in pain.

"Now I know what it feels like to be Keitaro," she mumbled.

Keitaro hoped silently that might mean she would hit him less from now on, and then helped examine Naru's injuries. Motoko, of course, hadn't intentionally hurt Naru. She was used to attacking him and Keitaro was a little more nimble than the brunette was. He pulled her up and Seta joined them.

"Long time no see, Narusegawa."

"Y-Yeah. Long time," she mumbled.

"Let's go inside, get some tea." Keitaro offered.

He sat between Seta and Naru, watching Naru constantly shifting herself.

"So, Keitaro,' said Seta, smiling. "You have tea in your room right?"

"Yeah, Naru can you…"

"Of course," she said, in a way very un-like her.

Her voice was all high and different… and it didn't suit her at all. She began boiling the water for the tea before Seta spoke again.

"I had no idea you two knew each other. Are you going out?"

This question actually punished Keitaro by having Naru dump hot water all over him. He grumbled, trying to clean himself up as best as he could while Naru hopped up and down denying Seta's statement.

"We're not together," Keitaro said, replacing his glasses. "I'm just in the same school as her."

"Ah I see. I think re-doing the exam will be good for you. Both of you actually. Make sure you do your best."

"So sempai," said Naru. "What have you been doing for two years?"

"Oh I've been all over. I've been lost in the desert, attacked by snakes in the jungle, attacked by long-lost tribes and unfortunately that all has kept me too busy to keep in contact."

"No, don't worry about the tea," said Keitaro. "I'll remake it."

"Seta… I mean," Naru said, failing to actually say anything.

"What's wrong Naru?"

Keitaro decided to do something he was sure to regret, but wanted to get one over on Naru, for all the times she'd beat him.

"Naru likes you."

It earned him a punch to the back of the head, but he took the hit in stride setting down the tea in front of everyone.

"Naru? Is that true?"

She nodded softly.

"Well then," said Seta, standing and smoking a cigarette. "I should say, I like you too."

Naru's face went beat red, and she smiled the smile that only Seta got.

"Thank you sempai…"

"I also like Keitaro," Seta said placing a hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"What?!"

"I like a lot of the people here. The Hina apartments are full of good people!"

Keitaro sighed, looking downward. Despite Seta's brilliance, he was truly hopeless. Maybe that was why he was an archeologist without any romantic ties. The rest of the tea was drank in a very awkward silence until Seta excused himself, and got back into his doom van.

"See you tomorrow boss," said Keitaro, waving.

"See you then, Keitaro. Remember, study hard for the exams."

Naru didn't wait two seconds after Seta left, but immediately went into her room, without a word. Keitaro glanced at the clock, and saw it was already nine at night. He wasn't particularly tired, but he did have a lot to do tomorrow, so getting an early night was probably a good idea.

He changed into his pajamas and lay down on his bed, trying to relax. However, his body wasn't in a cooperative mood. He was completely restless, as if he'd slept for days. After two hours of failing to even relax, Keitaro gave up on sleeping. Going over to his old textbooks, he cracked open one related to world history. It was one of the few subjects he could study on without help, even if he didn't do all that well in it.

Science and math required tricks and formulas, but history was just straight memorization, so he felt confident he could at least get that down. He just sat in the comfort of his room, drinking tea and reading up on the hundred years war and the Plantagenet family, who ruled England at the time.

Honestly it was fascinating. Even Japan's own history of samurai warriors was cool to read about. Something about the mastery of the sword and martial arts had always fascinated him, even when he was young. It seemed so much better than modern wars, which were all about who had the biggest bombs and the scariest guns.

It was at least three in the morning when he finally closed the textbook, satisfied with his progress, and yet he wasn't tired.

"At this rate, I'll have to just power through the whole day."

All-nighters were no stranger to him. Between college studies and the regular insanity of the apartments, he'd often had to skip sleep, and had become used to coping with it. He decided to go outside and practice the forms of Jujitsu. He hadn't actually been trained in the style since he was twelve, but he'd always found the forms would help him keep his mind trained and focused.

Most martial arts involved the ability to balance the spirit and the body, or yin and yang as tradition would have it. Keitaro had never mastered the balance of the art, and therefore never really progressed in his training. He did have the occasional moments of truly impressive defense, such as a perfect sword stop, but they were honestly by accident.

He continued going through the forms and even some basic attacks when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Your footing is horrible."

"Huh?" he asked, turning around.

There sat Motoko, in her usual training gear, her sword laying across her lap. She did not look angry or even serious, she was just watching him with curiosity.

"I never would've pictured you as someone who practiced martial arts."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I didn't know you were there. I haven't actually practiced for years. When I was younger, Haruka trained me in Jujitsu, but I never really got good at it."

"Not surprising."

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not insulting you," she said.

He looked her in the eyes and saw she wasn't actually trying to be mean. She was… like a teacher who examined a student.

"Sorry," he said again. "I've been on edge these past few days. Naru and I are… at odds, I guess."

"That's putting it lightly. You should give up Jujitsu. It doesn't suit you. It's all about fighting armored opponents and driving an offense. That's not you. Something like Taekwondo or Aikido would be better for you."

"I don't really know much about either."

"Taekwondo is about keeping the opponent back to provide a defense. Aikido keeps a perfect defense, exploiting the opponent's weakness and turning their energy against them. Those stances would be better for you."

"That'd be amazing. How do you know so much about martial arts?"

"I am not just a swordswoman. I practiced Tai Chi and Judo along with my swordsmanship. It is important to know defense if you are unarmed."

"Could you teach me more about Aikido? It sounds like something I'd like!"

"It takes years of study and work to master, but I can at least show you some basic footwork."

He bowed, formally.

"Thank you, Motoko."

"I have to train, and you should be getting ready for your job. I shall meet you here tomorrow… If you're serious about training. I won't waste time on a quitter."

"You know I'm not a quitter."

She smiled softly.

"See you later, Urashima."


	5. To the Beaches!

Chapter 5: To the Beaches!

"Keep your feet shoulder length apart, and then twist at the waist when I punch."

"Ok, and then just use your moment to land it?"

"Right. Get ready."

Keitaro planted his feet solidly in the ground as Motoko came at him. She threw out a wide haymaker and he caught it, just as she'd taught him, and twisted, throwing her to the ground. He could do it properly if she gave him the chance, but his reaction time was still slow in actual combat.

"You're doing much better, though. Plus, this will man you up a bit, make you less of a wimp."

"Oh ha ha!" he said, rolling his eyes. "Ok, I think that'll do for the day. Want to practice your kendo?"

It had become tradition for Keitaro and Motoko to meet at sunrise outside the Hina apartments and spar with each other. Of course, Motoko always won, by a lot. But, Keitaro was learning and was vastly improving. At the end of the week he could last a full minute in a proper defense before she would disarm him.

"Don't lock your arms," she shouted, hacking away at him. "And don't give so much ground. You're letting me control the battleground!"

Motoko really was a good teacher. She was exceptionally skilled and always patient. She never got mad at him for having to teach a lesson twice. However, if he was inclined to rely on just one stance or move, then she would punish him.

"Only an idiot has just one stance they ever use. You need flexibility. Some of the most famous martial artists actually practice having no stance at all. Keep moving your feet!"

She swept his legs out from under him and he landed on his back. Normally, she could hold her blade against his neck and declare victory at this time, but he decided he wasn't done yet. He used to momentum of the blow to do a backwards roll and came unsteadily to his feet.

"There you go!" said Motoko going at him again. "That's the warrior's spirit! Don't give in! Don't give up! Don't stop trying!"

She then flicked her wrist and sent his practice blade skidding across the ground, and claimed victory.

"Damn," he muttered. "I thought I might get you that time."

"You're getting better. You lasted a little over 70 seconds that time. You just need practice. You've come very far in a little time. Honestly, I am impressed. You have a natural ability to survive improbable odds. You could be a truly formidable martial artist in time."

He smiled at her. These morning meeting were becoming the highlight of his days. After a couple hours of training and sparring, and he would get breakfast from Shinobu and had at least another hour before Naru would come to him for study. Honestly, once things cooled down from Seta's visit, Naru was back to being decent… or as close as she ever got.

It was this morning that Haruka had a bit of a shock for him.

"Hello there stranger."

"Aunt Haruka."

_Smack!_

"You know better."

He did, honestly. But he liked their little back and forth. Haruka never seriously hurt him and it was something only he got to call her. It was like a nickname.

"What do you need?"

"I can't just come up to talk to you?"

"Not with that look in your eyes that tells me I'm about to have a very disturbing day."

"You'll like this. You like the beach, right?"

Keitaro raised a very suspicious eyebrow.

"If I say no…"

"I will knock you out and make you go."

"Then, I suppose I like the beach."

"Good. We have a beach teashop down there that helps us get through the summer months. However, it's too large for me to run on my own so I'll need you and the girls to give me some help. Without this we won't be able to afford the Hina apartments through the rest of the year. So, Mr. Manager, what do you say?"

"What? I can't leave. I'm still studying for college, and what about Seta?"

"The college is out for the summer, so Seta won't have need of you for a bit. I already called and asked. As for studying, the shop isn't open all night, so you can study then. Alright?"

"I suppose."

With that the group all head down to the beach together. Now, the finical difficulties of the apartments had been well understood for a long time, but Keitaro wasn't prepared for the dump of a shack Haruka lead them to. It seemed to be falling apart.

"This…" Keitaro tried before starting over. "This is the Hina Summer Teahouse?"

"Yeah. I know it's a bit old but…"

"No!" he said. "Castles and bridges are old! This place is practically falling down!"

"I'll be fixing it up today. We won't actually be open until later, so you can have some fun for now."

"Thanks… I suppose."

"Changing rooms are over there."

Had Keitaro not been so distracted by the thought of trying to run a tea shop, his brain may have been able to warn him about the impending doom that was permanently associated with changing rooms. However, this was not the case. As it was, he opened the curtain on all of the Hina girls changing into their swimsuits.

Interestingly enough, he had time to see a couple of reactions in the split second before Naru's foot attempted to go through his skull. He saw complete embarrassment on Shinobu, and recognized that Kitsune found his blundering bad luck funny. He saw Su give a happy smile at the thought of seeing him, and Motoko merely sighed and shook her head, making sure she covered herself.

Then, Naru's anger happened and he found himself skidding across the hot sand.

When he had managed to get changed without being thought a pervert, he decided to just float lazily on the ocean. It was so relaxing. He just kept his back arched slightly and let the water into his ears, blocking out the sounds of the other beach-goers. He was merely alone with his thoughts.

It was actually calming. He found he was able to keep himself centered, despite the insanity that was happening around him day-to-day. They should have mandatory _float on the ocean_ days, he decided.

He felt someone prod his chest, and hoping he hadn't ruined someone's trip by accidentally floating into their game or something, he sat up. Kitsune was there, worry all over her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Shinobu! She passed out and almost drown in the ocean, but I can't do CPR. Come on quick!"

"Why didn't you call the lifeguard?!" he asked, moving as fast as he could to where Kitsune was pointing.

"You were closer, just go help her!"

Keitaro ran up to where Shinobu's body lay on the ground, and felt his heart set into overdrive. He would never want to see a girl from Hina hurt and this was one of his worst nightmares. He leaned down to check her breathing, and there was nothing. She had a steady pulse though.

He tilted her head back like he'd been taught and could hear the girls talking behind him in hushed tones.

"He really _does _know how to do CPR."

"Yes, it's impressive."

He leaned down, about to breath into Shinobu's lungs when he saw her shift slightly.

"Shinobu?"

"I can't do it!" she shouted, kicking out.

Of course, Keitaro had been hovering over her, as CPR required, and received a swift kick to the only exposed organs in the male body. He collapsed into the a heap, rolling over and just waiting for the pain to subside. Shinobu was hastily apologizing and trying to find some way to help him.

When he could finally stand again, he looked at Kitsune questioningly.

"Well…" she said, but didn't continue.

"We knew how hard things have been with you and Naru recently," said Shinobu.

"We figured all your energy was zapped out of you, so we wanted to revitalize you," said Su.

"So we thought maybe if we could show that you are always there for us, it would help you… feel better," said Motoko.

"Girls," he said, smiling. "I appreciate it. Really. But I'm actually ok. Yeah, Naru and I are awkward right now, but that's ok. It's not like Motoko and I didn't get off to a rough start."

Motoko nodded.

"But what about…" Kitsune started. "The way you and her are, I always thought..."

Keitaro shook his head.

"No. Maybe at one time, but not anymore."

"Oh… are you…"

"I'm seriously fine. I'm not all the upset about it, honestly. I have more than enough to keep me busy right now, between my studies, work, managing the apartments and practicing aikido, I've got my hands full."

"You've been practicing aikido?" asked Shinobu.

"Yes," said Motoko. "He's actually gotten fairly good."

"Thanks."

"I shall have to program my new toys around this," said Su to herself.

"Hey!" called Haruka. "We're starting to heat up over here. I need you guys up and at it. Keitaro, you're in the kitchen!"

Keitaro nodded and threw on the apron. Of course, trying to run a kitchen for a restaurant full of hungry beach-goers wasn't easy, and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Hey Keitaro," said Naru. "Listen I was thinking… We really don't…"

"Naru," Keitaro interrupted. "I'm really busy here. I'd be more than happy to talk to you, but now isn't a time I really have to spare for it."

"Ok, I'll help you out."

Keitaro resisted the urge to tell her to help them up front. She was trying to help him after all, that was improvement. She was starting to get things to manageable pace when Shinobu entered the kitchen.

"Sempai!" she said to Keitaro. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he said. "I know you didn't mean to do it."

"But I did something really horrible to you!"

"You freaked out because of a crazy scheme Kitsune cooked up. If you were the only one to be a victim of a plan of her's, I would be amazed."

"Thanks. How about I help you? You're overcooking these noodles."

He nodded, and soon they had things rolling out of the kitchen like a flood. Shinobu was in her atmosphere in a kitchen. It was more like the room was at her command. Everything just lined up perfectly for her.

"Thanks for the help, Shinobu, you're a fantastic cook!"

She blushed and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, sempai."

"Ok Naru, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say… You and I used to be real close, you know?"

_Nope, not really. I tried to get close and you punched me, I remember that._

"Yeah," he lied.

"I just… I miss that."

"Well things got really tense for a while. Naru, I know we both kind of got messed up for a while, and I'm willing to admit my fault in that. I want to be friends with you."

He expected her to smile a little and take the hand he offered her. What he had not expected was instant anger to pass over her face and for her to punch him so hard he fell out of the kitchen. He used the weight-shifting Motoko had taught him to get back to his feet quickly, in case she attacked again.

And attack she did. She came barreling out of the kitchen with a roundhouse kick. He didn't think, his body just acted on it's own. He grabbed the leg she was attacking with and spun, using her momentum to fling her out the door of the shop. He heard Motoko clap softly behind him.

"Nicely done, Urashima."

"Keitaro!" shouted Naru, re-entering the shop.

"What?! What exactly? I'm sorry about that whole being friends thing, ok?"

"Whatever, I'm sure they need you back in the kitchen!"

Keitaro looked around, seeing the large group of people staring at them awkwardly.

"Sorry everyone," he said, bowing. "Please go back to your meals."

He went back into the kitchen, and with Shinobu's help, prepared food far beyond what the people were expecting, and even Haruka was pleased with the amount of business they raked in. That night, Keitaro found himself on the roof of the building, watching the stars. He sat there, thinking quietly, and heard someone approach behind him.

"Hey," he said, turning to find Motoko.

It wasn't at all unusual for her to be on the roof, as she had often trained on the roof of the apartments. However, for her to be up so late was out of the norm.

"Hello Urashima."

"You're up pretty late tonight."

"We can't really train on the beach, people get nervous if we start fighting. Even your scuffle with Narusegawa earlier had some people scared. So I figured I would watch the stars with you."

"Thanks," he said, smiling softly. "It's true about Naru. She's always so hot tempered. All I said was I wanted to be friends."

"I figured. She's always over-reacted where you're involved. Kitsune thinks she likes you because of it."

He shook his head.

"I doubt it. Besides, I don't think it would matter much if she did have feelings for me."

"Your promised girl, huh?"

"No," he said honestly. "Naru is pretty and smart, but beyond that she doesn't really have any factors I would want in a relationship, you know?"

"What would you know about what you need in a relationship?"

"I know!" he protested. "I need someone who is strong, but about to care about others too. Sure, she'd have to be smart, but not all smug about it, you know? I know I don't need a relationship to validate me, but it would enhance me, you know?"

"I'm not sure I follow you. Relationships change people, always."

"I don't think so," he said. "Oh sure, they change what you do, but not who you are. After all, if someone falls in love with you, you would want it to be for you, not for what you do, right?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to fall in love with me. I am dedicated to my life of swordsmanship."

"Why should that mean you can't find someone later in life? I mean, what, samurai didn't have wives and children?"

Motoko shook her head.

"Love ruins your ability to fight."

She got up and left without another word, leaving him to ponder what she had said.


	6. Firework

AN: Yes, I skipped Son Goku and friends, because I have no fucking idea what it even is. I read that particular manga episode several times and am still unbelievably lost. So, yeah it needed to not happen for me.

Chapter 6: Firework

Keitaro smiled brightly as he pulled on a traditional kimono. Today was the fireworks celebration, and both he and girls were excited have some fun and get away from the beach shop. It was good for the group to spend time together and have fun at times like this. After all, none of them really had family they were that close to, so they would have to be close to each other.

Keitaro straightened his glasses as he walked downstairs, and saw the girls all waiting at the bottom of the steps. They were beautiful. He'd always appreciated a classical look on a woman, and it really didn't get anymore classic than this.

"Hey Keitaro!" said Kitsune. "You look pretty good in traditional dress."

"Thanks," he said, beaming. "You too, Kitsune."

He slid up next to Motoko and bowed slightly. He wasn't sure what he'd done to upset her last night, but he could tell that she wasn't happy and if he could help her, he knew he should.

"Urashima?"

"Motoko," he said quietly. "I wanted to apologize if I said anything to upset you last night. You know I usually speak without thinking, and so I know I often say stupid things."

She shook her head softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was short with you because love is something… unfavorable… to me. You were merely speaking your mind, and I wouldn't ask you to apologize for that. Nothing you said was offensive or wrong. I am not used to having anyone talk to me about such things."

"You never talk to people about your feelings?"

"Would you have opened up when we first met? I am the sword girl… the kendo expert."

"You're also a person. I know you don't like to open up, but if you ever wanted to, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you, Urashima. You are a good person… beneath your spinelessness and idiotic behavior."

He smiled at her. He knew she wasn't being serious when she insulted him. It was Motoko's way of distancing herself. She wasn't used to allowing herself to have feelings, so they made her uncomfortable. It didn't matter, she'd come to him in time, and for his part, they were friends.

"Hey sempai!" said Shinobu, popping up next to him. "Isn't this fun? I've never been to the festival in such a large group!"

"Yeah!" he said. "The more the merrier, right?"

Naru came down the stairs and locked eyes with him. Even though he didn't understand why she was mad at him, he figured the sooner he apologized, the sooner he could fix things between them.

"Hey, Naru. I just wanted to say I'm so…"

She beat him over the head, not saying a word.

"That didn't seem too fun," he heard Su say behind him. "Did you have fun Keitaro?"

"Not really," he said, rubbing the spot sorely. "Come on, Su, let's get ready to go."

The front door open and Seta appeared with Sarah, and with that the group was ready to go to the festival. Seta and Haruka spent time talking together in hushed voices, before they tried their hand at a shooting game.

Keitaro opted out and the Hina girls, save for Motoko joined the game.

"I've never liked guns," he said softly.

"Me neither," Motoko said. "I prefer chopsticks."

"Chopsticks?"

She grinned mischievously and pulled out several chopsticks from her Kimono, throwing them carefully, and each on hit her mark. It was a truly impressive display.

"Motoko strikes again!" shouted Su.

"That is not normal!" Keitaro shouted. "Fine, let me have a shot at this!"

"You're no shot," said Seta.

Keitaro grabbed up the pretend gun and took a careful aim at his target and pulled the trigger. He missed the target… by a full four inches.

"Wow…" said everyone softly.

"Um," said Shinobu. "Nice try sempai?"

"This is why I'm not training to be a gunman."

Kitsune and Motoko were trying hard not to laugh. Naru had no such reservations and laughed openly. Keitaro actually didn't mind though. It was a kind of funny display of his lack of aim. The moment Seta walked over to him, Naru stopped laughing and leapt up.

"Seta!" she called. "Why don't we go try the golden-fish dip?"

"Oh," he said, with his ever-present smile. "What about Keitaro and the group?"

"Why mention Keitaro?" she asked, dismissively. "After all, anyone who attacks helpless girls is worse than scum, right?"

"Oh thanks for that," Keitaro muttered. "No really, that feels great."

"Try not to hold it against her," Motoko said. "Seta is an object of obsession for her. She's one of the examples of people changed by love. You see?"

"I don't know that this _is _a changed Naru. After all, she's practically been bi-polar with me from day one."

She laughed softly, and held a hand to her mouth. It was a gentler side of Motoko than he usually saw, and he had to admit, it was cute. Of course, he'd never say it out loud.

"There's not need to be concerned about a stupid pervert," Naru was saying to Seta.

"Urgh," Keitaro said, turning to Motoko again. "Hey Motoko?"

"Yes, Urashima?"

"Would you want to go look around for a bit?"

"Oh?" she started, raising an eyebrow. "You don't want to look around with Naru?"

"No," he said, raising his voice just slightly. "Anyone who can't accept apologies and often resorts to unprovoked violence isn't really someone I want to spend time with."

"You realize you just insulted Naru for being violent, and then offered to walk around with _me _instead."

"You never attacked me without a reason. You just hurried to conclusions a bit. Besides, you haven't attacked me recently. When was the last time you sent me flying away?"

"Two days again during our spar."

In a moment, he realized she was trying to make a joke, and he laughed graciously. Motoko laughed along and he could hear her voice. She had a truly great laugh. It was light, but genuine. It said that she was having a great time, and revealed some of the woman beyond the kendo girl.

Keitaro spent the rest of the night with Motoko, playing games and eating traditional Japanesse snacks, and had a great time. He couldn't help but compare it to his trip to Okinawa with Naru. He hadn't been hit, wasn't broke and wasn't consistently regretting his choice. This should be what it was like to be with a friend, he decided: Good food, stupid jokes and having fun.

"Hey Motoko," he said, suddenly. "Thanks for tonight. Honestly, this is the most fun I've had in a while now."

She looked back at him, confused.

"You're welcome, Urashima."

"You know, you can call me Keitaro."

She suddenly stiffened slightly.

"Sorry," she said. "I always referred to you as Urashima… It is proper. You are my manager after all."

"And your student… and, as far as I'm concerned, your friend."

She looked over at him, and he saw realization flash in her eyes.

"Yes," she said. "We're friends… Keitaro."

He smiled and for the rest of the night, nothing could possibly be wrong. Right as this thought hit him, the fireworks started overhead. Admittedly, this made things slightly more awkward. They were pretty, but usually if a couple enjoy the fireworks celebration, it was romantic, not just friendship.

Still, all-in-all, it was a damn great night.

When Keitaro finally awoke the next morning, he was feeling very relaxed and well rested. He stretched and washed his face, ready for another day running the insanity that was their seaside restaurant.

"Hey aunt Haruka!" he said as he came down the stairs.

"Keitaro," called Kitsune, setting down two drinks. "They need you in back, people are flooding in!"

"Got you!"

Keitaro threw on his apron and dashed into the kitchen, where poor Shinobu was trying not to become overwhelmed. He dashed about in slightly messy coordination with her and they put their noses to the grindstone to get up to speed on the orders. Luckily, the atmosphere on the floor was great and people where happy to get good food and drink served by lovely women.

"So how are we doing in profits?" he asked.

"We're doing far better than I thought we would," said Haruka. "In fact, if you lot want, I think I can let you go after today."

"Yeah," said Keitaro. "I think it's time to get back to work."

"I've had my fill of partying," said Kitsune.

"Keitaro and I need to get back into training. If he's gotten sloppy because of this, I'll have to work him twice as hard."

Keitaro silently prayed he had not gotten sloppy.

Struggling to keep meeting with the day's demands, Keitaro and Shinobu were finally glad when Haruka changed the open sign to closed.

"Ok guys," she said. "You can get packed and head back to the Hina apartments if you want now."

"Wait, what about this place?" asked Kitsune.

"Who will take care of you?" asked Su.

"I've got some guys for that."

As if one cue, eight bald men in suits showed up, and began cleaning the place from top to bottom.

"I feel sorry for tomorrow's customers," said Naru. "They've gotten beautiful women like us for the past few days, and now it's this lot."

"Too true," muttered Keitaro, so she couldn't hear him.

It was about nine at night or so when Keitaro was packed up and ready to go. He decided to take one last stroll on the beach before they went home. The night air was cool and refreshing and the sound of the waves gently hitting the beach shore sent and eerie calm over him. He allowed himself to focus went through the forms of his aikido training that Motoko had taught him.

There was no denying she'd been right about this stance. The flow and style of the defense worked much better for him. The footing and handholds were practically second nature to him, and he agreed with her that in a year or so, he could be pretty formidable if he wanted.

It was at this point in his training that he hard a soft noise behind him. That was all the warning he got before the doom van came barreling out of the sand right at him. He leapt high and left out of the way until the van came to a stop, upside down.

"Hey there," said Seta, as if bumping into him at a tea shop. "How have you been today?"

"Well enough," said Keitato, wondering if Seta's constant head wounds were causing brain damage.

"Listen. I've got to go on another trip pretty soon."

"You need me to watch Sarah?"

"Yes, but it goes beyond that. I can't have a child with me if I'm going to be living such a sporadic lifestyle. Haruka and I discussed it and we agreed Sarah should stay at the Hina apartments."

"Um… But… I don't…"

"Of course, I'll make sure you get what would be rent for her. You have plenty of space, right?"

"Well yeah… but…"

"So it's no problem then!"

"Sure."

Keitaro rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling far more tired. Seta eyed him curiously before fully exiting his van.

"Keitaro, I heard from Motoko that you're practicing aikido?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. She's training me anyway."

"How good are you?"

"Still pretty new. I haven't beat her yet."

"How about you two see what you can do against me?"

"You two?" he asked, looking around.

Sure enough, Motoko was there, adorned in her usual training gear.

"I don't think we can…"

"We accept," said Motoko.

"Motoko!" he said nervously. "Seta's actually a really good fighter! I mean, I saw him…"

"Don't lose your warrior spirit Keitaro."

He stopped and thought about it. That was the spirit she'd always tried to impress upon him: Never give up, never give in! He got into the starting stance and nodded, ready to fight.

Seta adopted the starting style of Jujitsu and Keitaro smiled. He'd have the advantage here, knowing the forms and style. Motoko got ready and Seta pressed his attack. Keitaro dodge swiftly, then slipped behind Seta, moving to grab his arm. In a display of speed he would've thought impossible, Seta kicked Keitaro squarely in the stomach.

He doubled over, trying to recover as Motoko covered him. She was swift, and graceful as ever, but Seta's speed was unreal, and he wasn't pulling his punches. Keitaro got back up on his feet and moved forward, combining his knowledge of taekwondo and jujitsu to press an attack. It was a very improvised style and that meant it was unrefined, but unpredictable.

He was actually driving the older man back, even if he couldn't land a hit. However, Seta was a truly skilled artist and swept Keitaro's legs from beneath him before throwing a punch. Keitaro expected the follow up and grabbed Seta's wrist, throwing him into the sand.

Motoko was there, flying down on Seta like a lightning bolt. She drove him back to where Keitaro was waiting. Seta knew where he was, but couldn't focus on the two of them at once and Keitaro landed a solid strike on Seta's already bleeding head. The older man stood, holding out his hand.

"Very good!" he said, clapping. "You're both growing into exceptionally skilled martial artists, and you work well together. Give it a year and you may actually be a real threat, Keitaro. Remind me to talk to you about going to America next time I'm making a trip there. It's crazy, but it's a good experience."

"I don't think Seta understands that I just want to be a simpler guy than him," Keitaro muttered. "He wants me to watch Sarah, get into Tokyo U, master aikido and travel to America?"

"Why not?" asked Motoko, seriously. "You always were determined. I'm sure you can do these things if you want to."

He considered it. There was a chance she was right. After all, he was still young, with a lot of life ahead of him, assuming Seta didn't kill him with his doom van.

"So," he asked. "Do I have to get whipped back into shape, or am I ok?"

"You pass," she said, nodding. "For now."


	7. Motoko's Dream

AN: The equation used in this chapter comes from my geometry teacher in freshman year, who made us remember it to the tune of pop goes the weasel, and thusly it will forever remember in the filing cabinet of useless information I cannot forget.

Chapter 7: Motoko's Dream

Keitaro got out of his little bathtub, drying himself off. He was getting slightly worried about the girls. Everything had been pretty good while the group was on their summer break. However, summer was drawing to a close, and with it, the sanity they'd all gained might just run out the door. He got dressed, and saw that Shinobu was hanging laundry on the roof.

_We really haven't got a chance to talk since the seaside restaurant, _he thought.

Shinobu was one of the few girls in the place that had liked him from the start, and that meant she and he had a closer relationship. He wanted to make sure she was doing ok, so he took the winding trip that eventually wound up on the roof.

"Hey there, sempai!" she called, smiling as she saw him. "Are you doing laundry too?"

"Hey Shinobu. I was just checking to see how you were doing."

"I'm… I'm just busy with my class work."

He nodded.

"I feel what you mean on that," he said. "I'm still trying to catch up from my break in studies, and Motoko has me out everyday at dawn learning to fight."

"Did you beat her yet?"

"Not even close, but I'm doing better. Give me some time, and I'm sure I can get one over on her."

Shinobu smiled and excused herself. Keitaro decided it would be about time for Naru and he to kick up their studies. And so began the endless exercise of trying to learn from textbooks and an angry brunette. Today's method of torture: quadratic equations!

"I don't understand," he said, after an hour. "Who the hell actually needs a formula so long? You could practically make this into song lyrics!"

"It's not hard!" shouted Naru for the fourth time "Say it! X equals negative B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four A C all over two A."

"X equals B minus the square root of B squared times four over two A!"

"You are hopeless!"

"This formula is pointless!"

"Well that's not the way the test sees it. Now come on, try yet again."

There was suddenly a lot of thudding that could be heard downstairs, followed by the sound of, "What is this unearthly golem?!"

"That doesn't sound good," said Naru.

"No it doesn't," Keitaro agreed. "If it's all the same to you, she's already kicked my ass for the day, so I'd rather keep out of whatever that is for now."

"Fine, we'll just keep tackling this."

"…Dammit!"

The next several hours became a dull blur as they moved deftly from mathematics to English to geology to law, which was ironically the only one where Keitaro outclassed Naru.

"Ok," she said, leaning back. "I don't know about you, but I sure could use a break!"

"Me too, and I'm starving."

"Ok, let's meet back in about half an hour."

He nodded and opened Naru's door only to see little Shinobu standing there.

"Oh, hey there!" he said brightly.

"Sempai! Were you both studying all day again?"

"Yeah, it's almost time for classes to kick up again, so we're really hitting the books. What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" she said nervously. "I'm fine!"

"…Well if you do need to talk," he said. "Just remember, we're here for you."

"Of course," Naru said, kindly.

"Well," said Shinobu, blushing deeply. "I was wondering… have you two kissed anyone?"

Keitaro jumped back, shocked by the question, and unbidden the memory of the trip to Okinawa flashed in his mind.

"Of course not!" shouted Naru. "Who would kiss this loser?"

"I have so!"

"A kiss is sort of soft like a marshmallow, and kind of like a lemon!" Naru explained.

_What the hell kind of answer is that? A kiss is nothing like a marshmallow._

"Well mine was salty."

Naru punched him across the face.

"You're ruining it for her!" she hissed angrily.

"I didn't say it was bad! It was just salty! Anyway, Shinobu, when you kiss someone, you'll want it to be someone that you love, you know?"

She nodded.

"Thank you sempai."

"Anytime. Hey wait."

He looked at her face and could tell she looked different. She had added a touch of lipstick. Of course, Keitaro had always thought her natural kept a look of innocence about her, but he knew better than to say that. Girls always appreciated when you noticed a difference in their look, so he decided to compliment her on it.

"You added some lipstick, huh? It looks good."

He saw her brighten and smiled back at her. If he could brighten up someone's day, then it was worth it.

"I should be getting back to work, or Naru's gonna start throwing my books into the springs or something, see you around Shinobu."

As Keitaro turned around to head back inside, he saw Motoko sleeping on the roof. This was very unusual for her. Motoko was always punctual about her sleep and almost never slept during the day, and never outside. He decided to see what was going on, and noticed her eyes darting around under her lids.

She was shivering and mumbling. It seemed like she was having a true nightmare. He went to her and shook her gently to wake her up. After a moment, she sat up suddenly. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hey!" he said. "You were having a nightmare. Is everything ok?"

He heard the tell-tale sound of Motoko's blade escaping it's sheath.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted, swinging at him.

He dodged the attack swiftly. Had Motoko been focused, or had he not been trained by her, he would never have been able to avoid it, but with her still groggy and unfocused, he actually had an upper hand.

"Hey!" he called. "I just want to help you!"

Motoko moved forward, swinging several times.

"Isn't it bad enough you haunt my dreams!" she shouted. "What is it you have against me?!"

_Haunt her dreams? I thought we were friends now, right?_

"What?! What are you talking about?"

She struck at him again and he was forced to retaliate. He grabbed her wrists and plunged her blade into the deck, forcing her to drop the weapon. For a moment, it seemed like she would keep attacking him anyway. However, she seemed to control herself and pulled the blade out of the wood before retreating downstairs.

Keitaro wanted to follow her. He wanted to talk, and help her through whatever this was. However, Motoko was a warrior, and very proud. She would need time and some space for now. So, while the Hina girls were eating dinner, he decided to go back and study with Naru.

After a full evening of study, he finally got to go to bed, and passed into fitful dreams. He tossed and turned, and woke gasping in a cold sweat. He groaned and checked the clock. It was almost five… time to get up for training. Maybe he could at least talk to Motoko and see what was going on with her.

He got dressed in his gear and walked outside, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"She must be running late," he said softly. "But Motoko is never late… ever."

He dismissed the thought, and slowly practiced his forms. He expected to see her walking towards him, just as she usually did, but that never happened. Finally, after their training would usually be coming to a close, he went inside, growing worried.

There sat Motoko and all the other girls. Motoko had a traveling bag on the table and was fully dressed.

"Urashima," she said, not opening her eyes.

Here I thought we'd made it to Keitaro.

"Motoko?"

"I'm leaving today."

"Leaving? You have a trip?"

"It's been good to know you all, farewell."

And with that, she got up and walked out the door. It took Keitaro a full ten seconds to accept what had just happened. The stable foundation of his friendship had just been broken into rubble.

"Well?" asked Naru.

"Well what?"

"You're our manager, go and get her back."

"Oh, right…"

Keitaro knew he should go, and he wanted to get her back. However, he felt off, something here was very wrong. It was like a dream or something. He followed her tracks until he caught up with her, but stayed his distance. He wanted to see what it was Motoko needed so badly that she could just leave everyone like that.

Eventually she came to a waterfall and set her pack down, going through her forms of swordsmanship. She was graceful, as ever. Her power and speed were actually as they had always been, if not better.

"I like the nature," he heard her mutter. "It hones my senses. It's getting time for dinner too. Maybe I should catch a fish or two…"

"Your footing is excellent," he said standing up.

"What?!" she called, jumping back. "How did you find me?"

"I went after you," he said. "Motoko, I don't know what it is that's bothering you, but if it's anything I've done, I apologize for it."

"It's not you," she muttered. "I want to train in solitude. Alone, I would never have defeated Seta that night."

"So what?" Keitaro said. "He's an expert and has had years more experience than you or I. If you could beat him alone I'd be astounded, even more than I usually am."

"IT'S A MATTER OF HONOR!" she shouted. "I have to challenge anyone who defeats me, except my sister."

_She's never mentioned her sister, _he thought.

"I didn't know you had a sister… Come on, we can eat something together and we can talk through this. I'll catch us something."

"I don't want to be fed by _you._"

"What is your problem with me?!"

"You are my problem!" she said. "I never cared at all if I was approachable, or womanly. I was a warrior and I was proud of it!"

"You _are _a warrior, and you're proud past the point of damn stubborn!"

"It's been you! Since you came to the apartments, it's been you! I haven't actually beaten you once!"

"Bullshit!" he said. "You've beaten me almost every single day this past month."

He didn't usually swear, but this was seriously getting on his nerves. Motoko wasn't making any sense. It seemed like she was losing it.

"I challenge you to a duel to the death!"

Ok, she _had _lost it.

"Stop this! You're being crazy!"

"Steel slicing flesh!" she called, swinging her blade.

Keitaro dodged the attack swiftly. He didn't want to fight Motoko, not for real, but she wasn't going to be pulling punches. Ironically, something she'd taught him went through his mind.

_Emotions can fuel your attacks, but at the price of precision. Never let your heart rule your head in battle._

She'd completely lost her tact and technique. That would be his advantage. She took a double step and stabbed out at him. He caught her shoulder and hit her in the sternum with a palm strike.

"I would never recognize you now!" he said clearly. "Horrible footwork!"

A storm crackled overhead and rain began pouring down on them. Ironically, this suited Motoko's character. She was always one for dramatics.

"I have to kill you Urashima!"

"Distancing yourself won't help you!" he shouted. "You know better than that. We're friends! You and I both know it."

Keitaro briefly considered why he knew what vocal distancing was… apparently some psychology _had _stuck in his head.

"Shut up!" she yelled angrily. "Shut up! Shut up! You deserve this!"

She flew at him, blade held high over her head. Keitaro struck her once in the stomach and then twisted her wrist hard enough to make her drop the weapon. He grabbed her other wrist too and leaned in close.

"Now," he said softly. "Talk to me Motoko. I'm your friend and I've been away all day just you help you, and you know I'd do it again and again if you needed it. Talk to me."

However, all she did was pass out, and slump into him. Keitaro sighed, and carried her into a nearby shack that looked like it was some kind of summerhouse for rich couples. He started up a small fire and brought her blade in to clean it. He noticed that he'd managed to get soaked to the bone in their fight and found a couple of bath robes in the bathroom.

Once he was changed and dry, he sat in a large chair, relaxing quietly. Then something occurred to him.

"Motoko was out in that storm too… If she stays in those clothes, she's going to have one nasty cold…"

Keitaro's desire not to be thought a pervert was battling his desire to help her out, and decided he had no real choice. Doing his absolute best not to look at her anymore than was strictly required, he took off her training gear and put one of the robes on her before covering her in a thick blanket.

"Hopefully she doesn't wake up and start attacking me again. I just wish I knew why she's so upset…"

"Teach me," Motoko mumbled.

"Huh?" he looked over at Motoko confused.

"Teach me how to do it too.'

"She's talking in her sleep?"

Keitaro shrugged to himself softly, and curled up in the chair, falling asleep to the sound of a crackling fire. Hopefully in the morning she could talk to him like his friend.


	8. Homeward Bound

Chapter 8:Homeward Bound

When Keitaro woke up the next day, the storm had passed and birds were chirping softly outside. The memories of yesterday came to him fully and he looked up to see Motoko kneeling in front of the fireplace, already dressed in the clothes he'd put in front of the fireplace.

"Hey there," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She pointed to a plate with cooked fish on it that was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I cooked some food. I know you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Thank you," he said earnestly before eating the fish slowly.

"Did you… take care of me, last night?"

He could tell there was some internal battle going on in Motoko. This was her pride battling her need. He had to tread lightly.

"A little," he admitted. "I was worried you would catch a cold. Can I ask you something?"

"Clearly you just did, so I guess I can't stop you."

"Why do you study your swordsmanship so hard? It's relentless. I mean, it's impressive and all, but why do you do it?"

"Why do you do so much in your life? You trained with me each morning, studied with Naru in the morning and night, and then worked with Seta during the day."

"I just have a lot I need to do. I'm just trying to get into Tokyo U to prove to myself I can. I need to know that…"

"Well you can't!" she said sharply. "In fact, I don't think you have the time to be so worried about me."

"Of course I don't," he said. "I don't have time to think with all that's going on right now. Yet, I came out here to help you. I always will too. It's part of who I am. Besides, I figured I should enjoy myself some, you know? I enjoy helping people. I enjoy having friends… like you."

"Enjoy?" she said softly. "Enjoy? You think life is about enjoyment?"

"Life is about what you focus on!" he insisted. "If you chase power, you'll find it. If you want money, you'll get it. I just want happiness. Oh sure, I have some goals. I want to go to Tokyo U. I want to travel and see exotic lands. But what I want out of life… is someone to spend those moments with."

He realized it was true as he said it.

"A foolish notion," she said.

"To me, life doesn't mean as much when you're alone! That's why I can't just let you leave without understanding. You're my friend and the friend of so many back at the hina apartments. Why are you leaving?'

"I have to. You can't understand. I am a warrior. I am a kendo expert. Since you moved in, I've been sliding down. I'm not like I was anymore. I am weaker and slower. I would be disgraced by our school if they knew of my weakness."

"But you're Motoko! There's not a finer sword user alive!"

"If that were true I wouldn't need to train. I have to leave and get stronger. At least until I can learn a certain move. It was one my sister taught me and was a way to signify you've completed your training. I never mastered it. I never even got close."

"When did you last try it?" he asked curiously.

"About a month before you showed up."

"I bet you can do it now! After all, how can you know if you don't try? Come on!"

"I'm sorry?!"

"You and me, today. Let's get that move down!"

She stared at him for several moments before speaking.

"Why do you want to help me so bad?"

"Because you're my friend, and I care about you Motoko."

She looked down at the floor before muttering, "I owe you several apologizes… and none of them I expect you to accept. I was… convinced you were the reason I am slipping up."

"Me?"

"Yes. Ever since you stopped my blade with your hands, it's been in my nightmares that you made me be… more womanly like that."

"I apologized for that!" he said hastily. "I realized it wasn't you."

"But it is _becoming_ me!" she insisted. "I spent a week at the beach and didn't train once. I find I actually care what people think of me! I care if I am appealing or not!"

"Why is that so bad? I mean, you shouldn't obsess over it or let it affect you, but just to care about other people around isn't a bad thing. I don't think people were meant to be alone."

"If you care what they think, they can hurt you."

Keitaro understood. Motoko was afraid of being hurt, and afraid of changing who she was. He kneeled in front of her.

"Motoko," he said gently. "You have nothing to apologize for. You're scared right now because things are different, and you aren't ever scared. I realize I haven't really been trying to understand why you do things, I just accepted them as a part of you. For that, I should say sorry."

"But you didn't…"

"I didn't try to find out why you were hurting. I just came out here to bring you home. I was selfish. Motoko, the thing is, I'm your friend and I want to help you out, but I can't do it if you won't help me out. You need to learn this move of your sister's right?"

"Yes. I think that could… help."

"So, show me how it works, and I'll help you!"

She nodded and walked outside.

"The basic idea of it is that it destroys the target, passing through anything in the way harmlessly. So, for this, I would actually need you not to dodge me… Don't worry. I think I'm finally starting to understand what my sister meant by the flow of the attack. I am starting to understand what she meant by a lot of things."

"Um… ok. But is there anything else I do? Like what if I…"

"Secret art: zanngan ken, nino tachi!" she shouted, swinging her blade.

Keitaro felt a sort of wind pass right through him, and scaring him shitless. Motoko's attacks were exceptionally painful. However, this time, there was no pain… until the rock behind him practically exploded! He actually fell over and scooted as far back from what was once a rock as he could. The doom van didn't cause that kind of destruction!

"What the hell?!"

"I did it!" Motoko said, smiling.

Keitaro took several deep breaths, allowing his heart rate to start to slow down again. When he finally felt like he might now pass out again, he turned to her.

"Congratulations, Motoko. That was really impressive."

She broke into a smile. Not her usual, soft smile either, but true and honest, beaming smile. Then, something magical happened. Motoko started laughing happily. She was actually happy. Keitaro didn't know what exactly this move meant to her, but he did know it was like getting into the university was for him, so he was happy for her.

He smiled as she threw her arm around him, still laughing. He reached up and hugged her as best he could.

"No so concerned about getting weaker anymore?"

She shook her head.

"Thank you… so much. I am disgraced for what I tried to do yesterday, both to the girls and especially to you."

"Don't think about it anymore. We wouldn't all want you back so bad if we resented you for it. I care about you too much to hold your confusion against you. You've helped me so much, I owe you no matter what. Ok?"

She laughed again and nodded.

"Come on," she said, "We should get back to Hina."

He nodded and turned to gather up her stuff when he suddenly froze, feeling her lean over his shoulder.

"Keitaro," she whispered. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"Always," he responded. "It's what friends do, right?"

"It's what friends do," she responded.

They walked back to the Hina apartments together, Motoko still beaming like a child who had just gotten a Christmas gift. When they arrived at the apartments around midday, they saw Seta standing there.

"Hey boss!" called Keitaro. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sarah, I think she's playing with Su and Shinobu right now."

Keitaro nodded and Motoko moved swiftly from his side, drawing her blade.

"Seta!" she called. "I challenge you!"

Keitaro expected him to refuse, but instead he took off his lab coat and prepared for battle.

"You gonna help her out?" asked Kitsune.

"Not on this one. This is personal for her."

Motoko charged forward, blade held high over her head, ready to cleave his boss in two. Of course, this isn't what happened. Seta was still ridiculously fast and talented, and it was really only through teamwork that Keitaro and Motoko had managed it. However, the fight was far from a shut out, and Motoko held her own against the older man very respectably.

Keitaro head inside after the fight, figuring the universe had given him enough to deal with for at least the rest of day… sadly not. That night another storm was blowing in and the wind practically could knock you over. Keitaro had just finished buying some supplies and looked up at the raging clouds to see something odd.

The moon was shining bright red. Now, astronomy was never a strong point of his, but he had no idea what even made the moon look red, let alone what it meant. Keitaro grabbed up some planks of wood and head onto the roof to help Naru buckle the apartment down tight.

"Where's the storm heading?" he asked over the roar of the wind.

"Right now it's looking like the Kanto plains, but it's changing around a lot."

"Did everyone else get out?"

"Yeah, Motoko's watching the training camp and the girls are at the school. I think Kitsune said something about working late, so they've probably shut the place down by now."

"Ok, let's make sure the windows and doors are shut tight and get inside."

As Keitaro turned he would've sworn he saw a young girl on top of the roof. However, when he looked again, she was gone. There was no more time to dedicate to it. He and Naru finished the roof and retreated into her room, cracking open the books… again.

"It's weird being here when it's this calm."

"Yeah," said Naru. "This place is really quiet without any troublemakers. How about some coffee, you take two sugars right?"

As Keitaro turned to grabbed the kettle, he leapt back as a young blonde girl popped up in front of him.

"Hello there!" said Su brightly.

"Oh… Hey Su," said Keitaro, clutching his heart. "I thought you were at the school with Shinobu."

"It's because Motoko isn't here," Naru whispered. "Su normally sleeps with her."

"Oh… wait was that you I saw on the roof?"

Su smiled brightly.

"Yeah! I was in my native dress, see?"

In a flash, she pulled on a long skirt and trappings of her country.

"Wow," said Naru, smiling. "That's your native dress?"

"Yeah! It's so pretty."

Keitaro scratched his head.

"Yeah, but the girl I saw on the roof was different. She was older, I think. She wasn't still a shrimp like you."

Su leapt up on him.

"I'm not a shrimp!"

She swung around and clung to him like a monkey.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You don't get off that easy!" she said, laughing manically.

"Hey, we're supposed to be studying!" said Naru.

_Uh-oh. Naru's getting irritated. It's only a matter of time until the Naru's Punch of Death makes it's customary appearance._

"Come on Su," he said, trying to calm her down. "You still need to be able to hug Motoko too, right?"

"But you're cuddlier than she is. Since she's my true love, why don't you be my lover for tonight?"

Su often sprouted weird gibberish, but this was truly some of the weirdest.

"What?" he asked simply, hearing Naru's pencil snap behind him.

"What's the difference between visiting me in the night and in the day?" asked Su, seeming legitimately confused.

"Come on," said Naru. "We should gather up the candles and flashlights."

They went downstairs, Su clinging to Keitaro's head the whole way. Honestly, he didn't mind much, but it was really strange. Than again, what wasn't about Su?

"I've never been here before," said Su.

"Su," said Naru. "What is it you see in that loser? He's a good for nothing who will just drag you down!"

"Oh, apparently it's _that _time of the day," he muttered quietly.

"Well he is fun to play with," said Su, finger to her chin. "And he smells nice and is fun to touch. Just like brother!"

Su had a very bad way of phrasing things.

They eventually got the candles lit and placed around the house. Keitaro was completely drained from the work earlier that night and decided to get some shut eye. He passed into fitful dreams that made no sense. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything, and sudden was woken up.

He looked around carefully but couldn't see anyone. However, outside of the window shone a red moon, bright and beautiful.

"We must be in the eye of the storm or something. Huh?"

He saw Su on the roof outside, expect not Su. The girl was Su's height and size, and was even wearing Su's traditional garb, but the movement was off. Su was often bouncy and rambunctious. This girl moved with subtly and grace. It was like watching a fairy fly around.

"So you're finally up?" said the girl. "It's good to see you, brother!"


	9. What is Love?

AN: Wow… this ended up being a very talky chapter… sorry about that. But there's a lot of good character growth in here, so it's totally worth it.

Chapter 9: What is Love?

"Finally you're up. It's good to see you again, brother. I was praying you would get better."

"Brother? Praying? What are you on about?"

"Of course, I mean Keitaro. I am sorry about what I did!"

"What did you do? Who are you?"

"I am sad you don't recognize me. I am Su."

"But you don't… look like Su."

"The red moon reflects off my skin. It makes me look more mature."

"That… that doesn't… what?"

"Come here," said Su, pulling him onto the roof with her.

Su pulled out a setar and began playing a melancholy tune. Keitaro didn't recognize it and figured it was most likely a song that came from Su's home… although he had no idea where it was.

"You miss your brother a lot, Su?"

Su seemed to ponder it for a brief moment.

"Not really," she said, strumming peacefully. "You and the others keeps me company, so I am not lonely."

Keitaro smiled at her, and reached out to tussle her hair gently. Su smiled and laughed gently and Keitaro had to admit, this was nice. It was peaceful even if it was strange as all hell.

"Keitaro," said Su softly. "Let's kiss!"

And the weird level went right up to 11, bumping the peace out of the picture.

"What?!"

"I kissed Motoko before, and I want to kiss you next."

_She kissed Motoko? When the hell did this happen? Why would Motoko even agree to do that?_

Su moved closer to him and he panicked.

"Wait! Su, stop!'

"Just a peck," she whispered.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

As Su said this, the moon was covered by the clouds and it began to rain once more. Strangely enough, this _did_ seem to affect Su's physical form, causing her to suddenly de-age by several years. Of course, none of this detained the energetic young girl.

"Come on!" Keitaro said. "It's raining again, let's get inside."

"You pervert!" was the only thing he heard before a Naru's fist-sized object hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

After a long night of dreamless sleep, he was awoken by Motoko.

"Keitaro," she said. "Come on, the storm's passed. It's time to train."

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Had last night been a dream? It must've been because there was no way Su could've been that girl on the roof. He decided he would have time to go over yet another Su puzzle later. For now, focus on the training.

Motoko watched him as he practiced the more complex forms of aikido, making corrections to his stance or landing every here and there.

"Very well done," she said, nodding. "You may actually be able to hold your own against a simpler opponent."

"You want to spar?"

She considered it and then shook her head.

"I would prefer to actually just talk this morning."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow at her. He, of course, had no problem with taking a morning off and just enjoying time with his friend, but it was strange for her to request it.

"Ok," he said, nodding back. "Anywhere in particular you would like to go?"

"If you're willing, there is a hill that provides a wonderful view of the sunrise. It's not far."

"Sure, sounds nice."

Motoko lead him up to a small grassy knoll a little way away from the apartments.

"Here it is," she said, setting her blade on the ground carefully.

"Nice," he said, glancing around before joining her on the hill.

"I forgot to thank you for taking care of my sword… after our fight the other night I mean."

"Oh, yeah," he said, honestly having forgotten he'd done it. "I know how much your sword means to you. Heck, I'm not a real swordsman and even I would be mad if it my practice blade got ruined. That does make me think though; most swordsmen name their weapons. Did you ever name yours?"

"It had a name long before it was mine. It was my sister's blade at first, and she passed it along to me after she got married. Shisui is it's name."

"Shisui," he repeated softly. "I like it. So, is it tradition to pass a blade down like that?"

"No," said Motoko sadly. "My sister got married and all but gave up fighting. She never went out anymore. Of course, she's still a warrior, but she's also a housewife… something I could never do."

"That's why you don't like love?"

She didn't say anything for a long moment. Eventually she nodded.

"It changed her," Motoko said. "She suddenly needed him… It was like she was a whole new person."

"And you don't want to change…"

"I don't know anything outside of my studies and swordsmanship. How am I supposed to be in a relationship or even just be confined to a house?"

"I don't think it has to change who you are," he said. "Your sister was ready to become like she is now. Think about it; is she happy now?"

"Yes," Motoko said slowly. "At least, I assume she is."

"So, she found a relationship that worked for her. Maybe you were meant to have a relationship or maybe you weren't, but shutting it down because you're afraid isn't a good idea. Everyone has a different relationship with their loved one. I mean, when I find someone, it won't be like who my parents found, or who your sister found and so on."

"So, it might mean I could still teach at the dojo?"

"Absolutely," said Keitaro. "I mean, think of it like this. What if you still got up to train, teach and study like you do now, only when you went home at the end of the day there was someone to take care of you and was happy to see you."

"I already have that," Motoko pointed out. "The rest of the inhabitants are close to me and always greet me upon my re-entry. As far as someone to help support me… well you have done more for me these past few months than I could imagine."

"That's what relationships do. They advance you as a person and help two people grow together. I suppose a romantic one is just a relationship where the two people decide that they are better off with the other person, and are willing to commit to making each other happy."

"So marriage is like a commitment to training?"

"Sort of actually," he said smiling. "When you love someone, they become more important than you, and you mean more to them than they do, you see? So you're taking care of them while they take care of you. It's hard to explain the emotions behind it."

"So it's like mutually beneficial training?"

"I guess if you look at it in a cold sort of logic."

Motoko sat quietly for a long moment before turning to him.

"Are we in a relationship?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We train every day, and are committed to each other. You often help me even if it makes things harder for you, and I want to do the same for you… that sounds like what you described."

"Well… it is what I said, but there's more to it. I suppose you and I have a friendship, but not a romance together. You understand?"

"I do not know. Are you and Naru in a romantic relationship, then?"

Keitaro considered it. Of course, now they really weren't, but had it ever been?

"It had aspects of it," he said honestly. "I think I wanted to love her, but there was just too much in the way. Of course, I don't think she felt the same."

"So that was half romance?"

"Yeah," he said. "That's not a bad way to put it."

"Was it half beneficial?"

He laughed out loud. He couldn't help it. The question was so serious that he could tell Motoko was seriously trying to understand love by logic. It was funny to him, seeing the kendo girl trying to grasp something like love when she'd always been so against it.

"Think of love like this," he explained. "You and I are friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Well friendships deepen and mean more and more the longer they are maintained. Just like your sword skills."

"Or your aikido."

"Exactly. The more I practice the better I get. Well friendships are the same. The more we are friends with each other, the deeper our friendships get. Love is like friendship cubed."

"So it is more than what you and I have?"

"Yes," he said. "Love is illogical and stupid, but it makes you happy, and then it's just if that person matter enough to you to try and power through the problems in life."

"I have read some stories on the subject," Motoko said. "They do not speak of problems in the love. Usually it is… happily ever after."

Keitaro smiled at her.

"Yeah, but life isn't actually like that. Real relationships have problems. Take what happens between Naru and I on a daily basis. Now, if I were in an actual relationship with her, I would have to find a way around her tendencies to hit and abuse me. As friends, I can let her just be mad and then go back later and apologize and it smoothes over."

"But romance isn't like that?"

"Not quite. I would still end up apologizing, but in a romantic relationship you have to deal with the source of the problem, not just stop talking about it."

"So when I left the apartments, and you came after me… you were fixing the problem?"

"Yes… I suppose I was."

"And people have to do that in romantic relationships?"

"Yeah, if they want to be with each other."

"And because they are fixing problems, they are growing as people, together."

"Yeah, actually that's not a bad way to put it."

She seemed to go over what he was saying in her head. Keitaro looked at her, as the first rays of the sun were hitting her face and had to admit, he liked the fact that relationships were becoming important to her. It meant she had a desire for actual human connection.

"I think that sounds nice… but hard."

"They are. Relationships require work and effort on both people's part. But if they really love each other, than all that work is worth it, because you get to be with that person every day."

"And yet we are not in a relationship."

"Well not one like that. I mean we do spend most days together and I am always happy to see you. But it's not like we would go out and date or kiss like couples do."

"No," Motoko agreed. "I wouldn't want to do that with anyone right now."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not what Su told me earlier."

"…We will never speak of that again."

He laughed kindly and stood up.

"Well I'd better start heading back or Naru's brain is going to explode because I wasn't ready to go in the millisecond she was or something. Thank you for bringing me here, honestly. It's beautiful. I may just start studying out here if I need to get away from it all."

"Thank you for talking with me. I am still very confused about this love thing… but I think I can understand why it wouldn't be a bad thing for everyone. I am just not convinced it's for me."

"Good morning Motoko," he said, as way of saying goodbye.

"Good morning, Keitaro."

He started heading back to the apartments, thinking over what Motoko had said. If you took away the dating aspect of romance, the two of them really _were _in a relationship. They spent every day together training and talking. If one of them had a problem the other would be there to help take care of it. Couples were like that, right?

However, the idea of dating Motoko or kissing her was odd… but not unpleasant. Of course, he was a male, so kissing any woman was a pleasing idea, but then he considered what it would be like if Motoko did date.

"She'd never go to a nice dinner and the movies," he said, smiling.

Still, she had just taken him to a hilltop that meant something to her. They had sat up there talking and just learning a bit more about how the other thought. That kind of date she would probably actually be ok in. At least she'd learned to mellow out around people a bit.

It wouldn't be like Naru, where there was a constant danger of being hit all the time. Motoko was slowly growing to have softer side too. Of course, it was also that softer side that had scared her so bad she'd tried to leave the hina apartments. It was a bit of a shame she didn't think dating was for her, she'd really be a hell of woman.

She was strong and independent, which meant she wouldn't be overly clingy or put up with abusive men. She would be able to judge a man purely based upon what she liked or disliked in him and that level of judgment was rare. She was also one of the best swordswomen in the country, so any guy who was with her would naturally have that become a part of his life.

"Well Motoko. Whatever you decide, I hope it makes you happy. You should learn what it's like to be happy more often… just enjoy yourself a bit."

"Keitaro!" he heard angry shouting from his room. "Where are you? We have to go take the mock exams now!"

"And there's a girl I once seriously considered trying to be in a romance with…" he muttered before calling back. "I'm coming! Motoko and I were training and I lost track of time, sorry!"


	10. Christmas Confessions

Chapter 10: Christmas Confessions

"So, how do you think you did?" asked Naru as they left the mock exams.

"I was super smooth!" he said, holding up two fingers in a victory sign.

"Glad you're so confident. You've really changed these past few months!"

"Well I've had a lot of changes in my life since then. I'm working somewhere I actually like and Motoko is keeping me sharp with training. Hell, if this continues I'll be teaching classes at the college, not just attending!"

"Hold your horses there Saul Kripke."

"Who?"

(A/N: If you don't know, Saul Kripke is a genius who applied for a teaching position at Harvard while still in high school.)

Naru groaned and held her face in her hands. Keitaro smiled and started walking down to the train station when he was stopped cold. In front of him was Mutsumi. As oblivious and absent-minded as ever, she stared at the group for a long while before greeting them.

"Ah! Narusegawa, and Keitaro! It's great to see you!"

"Hey there Mutsumi," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Mutsumi moved two steps towards them and promptly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, falling face-first into the concrete. Keitaro and Naru got her up, heading out for some drinks. After they got the first round, Mutsumi seemed to come back to life and began drinking with them.

"It's good to see you both again!" she said. "You took such nice care of me last time… Come to think of it, that must've been half a year or so ago."

"Yeah, it seems like ages," Naru said thinking back to it.

"Why am I here again?" asked Mutsumi.

"How do you expect us to know?!" Keitaro shouted.

He liked Mutsumi. She was a nice girl and didn't have a cruel bone in her body, but she was truly hard to understand sometimes.

"Oh this is an exam permit," she said, pulling one out of her pocket. "I must be here to take the exam! That's right, I remember I even got a room around here, too!"

"Oh, so you'll be staying with us for a while huh?" Keitaro asked. "That sounds fun!"

"Yes! So are you both taking the exam again too?"

"Yeah! I even got a B on the mock exam!" he said, pulling it out to show her.

"You're going to carry that around forever aren't you?" asked Naru tiredly.

Mutsumi clapped her hands together, happily exclaiming, "So all three of us are trying again!"

"Yeah," said Keitaro laughing. "We're a group of re-takers."

"That's nothing to be proud of!" shouted Naru.

Mutsumi smiled at Naru's attempts to dampen Keitaro's spirits and winked at Keitaro knowingly.

"So are you two…"

"No," answered Keitaro and Naru at the same time.

Naru looked over at him, a little surprised. Keitaro didn't say anything to her and explained to Mutsumi.

"Naru and I are just friends. We decided that it would be best for us to study together if we're both still trying to get in."

"That's wonderful. I am getting pretty tired now though, could you two take me home?"

"Sure, where is it?"

Mutsumi pulled out a map and began leading them through the vast city. She seemed to be picking the streets at complete random, twice going in a circle before picking a different way.

"Mutsumi," he asked after half an hour. "What map are you reading?"

"This one," she said, handing him a map that covered all of Japan. "Oh there my place is!"

She pointed at a bowling alley.

"I really doubt that's your place," said Naru.

"But I remember the giant bird on top!" she insisted.

"That's a bowling pin."

"Oh bowling? Can we go? It's open 24 hours."

"I thought we were looking for your home," said Keitaro.

"Oh yeah, the address is on the back of my map."

"…The address would be lovely," Keitaro said, trying not to snap.

Mutsumi showed them the address the Keitaro realized it was actually next door to the Hina apartments. He showed her the room and she went inside… to a very, very empty studio apartment.

"Yeah it's a bit bare," she said. "But the rent is very cheap."

"Why's that?" asked Keitaro, opening what he assumed was a closet, only to see a railway system. "You know what? Nevermind. I found out."

"Mutsumi, your home is right next to the subway? That's not healthy!"

"Yes, but I am always unhealthy, so it cannot hurt."

"Ok… Well Keitaro and I should get home to get some studying done."

"Wait!" said Mutsumi urgently. "Would you two please help me as well? My score was a 0 because I never put my name down on the test, so I think I need some help."

"Sure," said Naru. "Why don't you grade your practice test as if you'd put your name on it and we'll see where you need the help."

Mutusmi poured over her little book and eventually wrote a number down on the test. 485… out of 500 points…

"Mutsumi… are you sure that's right?" asked Keitaro, thinking of his now-sad 410.

"Yeah, she did it right… man I only got 450… How have you had to retake this three times?!"

"Well I usually make mistakes. I forget to put my name down, or faint right before the test, so I usually fail."

"Are you a genius or an idiot?!" shouted Keitaro, thoroughly convinced Mutsumi's blissful moments were some sort of act.

"So my score was a very good one?"

Keitaro slammed his face into her wall, unsure how he was supposed to function around this woman. There was no way that her moments of random stupidity were accurate, she had to secretly be a spy or something. He turned to her to place his accusation, only to find her speaking turtle to Tama…

He couldn't understand Mutsumi… not now… not ever. Over the course the next few weeks, Mutsumi, Naru and he formed a three person study group. At first it was all perfectly fine, and Mutsumi provided an outside look on things that accidentally ended up being helpful to himself or Naru.

Of course, when one thing in his life was going well, something else was inevitably going to shit. In this case, it was a classic… Naru. She had been unusually distant with him recently and never stayed long at meals. She'd even become distracted during studies, glancing between him and Mutsumi as if she knew something.

Keitaro knew better than to force whatever this was. Had it been one of the other girls, like Shinobu or Motoko, he may have been able to sit down and discuss the issue like an adult, but Naru was way too violent and stubborn. She would most likely just claim he was trying to be perverted and hit him.

Now, being who he was he had tried to help her out, and that had ended up with Naru saying they should try and get close, and punting him across the room. He was all but giving up on her and just going to study by himself. This was really getting insufferable. He decided he was going to go to bed early and get some rest before training with Motoko.

As he lay down he heard soft knocking at his door.

"Go away Naru," he mumbled. "I'm too tired to study. Some of us need sleep!"

"It's me, Keitaro!" he heard Mutsumi say from the other side.

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Mutsumi," he said softly. "I thought it was Narusegawa. She's been hounding me lately, and it's driving me a bit crazy."

"I am here about Narusegawa, actually," she said. "We were talking outside and she told me about how she's really been falling in love with you recently."

Keitaro fell over, laughing and holding his side. Even if he was still interested, there was no way the woman who hit him constantly and insisted he was an idiot was actually romantically interested. When you had a crush and were a small child, sure you hit and pushed the person you liked. Adults weren't like that.

"Mutsumi," he said. "I think you misunderstood."

"No," said Mutsumi insistently. "She was very specific. She said that you had been right in front of her the whole time. She said you were studying hard and were working much harder than you had been. She blushed when she said those things. I know she loves you."

Keitaro groaned. He honestly wasn't in the mood to get hit again, but it was probably better that he dealt with this sooner than later. He went to find Naru, and saw her sitting on the porch, pouring over a photo album.

"Hey there, Naru."

"Hey…"

"I just finished talking with Mutsumi…"

"Oh… so she told you then?"

"Yeah. Listen Naru… I think you're a real individual. I mean that, you always speak your mind and don't care who's listening."

"Thanks," she said.

"I want to be friends with you, really. But as far as anything romantic between us… I just don't think there's really an actually relationship there."

He watched her carefully, preparing for a fist. What he didn't expect was what she did. She turned to him calmly and shook her head.

"I wasn't talking about _me._"

"Huh?"

"Mutsumi was trying to… it doesn't really matter."

"It does to me."

"She should be able to tell you later… But let me ask you something."

"Sure, anything!"

"What you said about us," she said softly. "Back on Okinawa, you really seemed to like me… and now…"

"I do like you," he said. "I just don't like you… in that way."

"Is it because of Motoko?"

_That _hit Keitaro like… well like Naru normally did.

"I'm sorry?"

"Motoko and you have spent loads of time together."

"Yeah, because we're training. You and I spend loads of time together too, more than the other girls anyway."

Why would she think I like Motoko like that? Motoko doesn't even like love, let alone want to be in love. Even if she was, she wouldn't pick me. Maybe someone strong like Seta… as if he even needs another adoring girl.

"But Motoko and you seem happier around each other now."

"Well, we stopped fighting each other, but I think that's because we understand each other more now. It just seems like we got so much farther because we started at each other's throats. You remember on her first day back, she tried to challenge me for ownership of the apartments!"

"Yeah, and now she gives up every single morning to spend time with you. You were gone for almost two full days when you went to bring her back."

"You were the one who told me to and get her back!"

Naru looked at him carefully, as if gauging whether he was lying or not.

"If something were going on between you two, you would tell me?"

"I guess. It honestly wouldn't have occurred to me you would be interested if something were. But like I say, there's…"

The rest of his statement was impeded by a fist in his face.

After training with Motoko the following morning, Keitaro decided to bring up what Naru had said.

"Hey Motoko, have you spoken to Naru recently?"

"We speak to each other often," said Motoko. "What topic are you curious about?"

"Mutsumi told me Naru was in love with me."

"Ah," said Motoko. "I suppose you are happy about that."

"Actually I'm not," he said. "I don't feel like that about her anymore, if I ever did. I told her I didn't want to be in a relationship like that with her."

"Oh… how did she take it?"

"She asked if it was because we were dating."

"…That is not what I would've expected."

Keitaro nodded in agreement.

"I told her that there wasn't anything going on between you and I, but I'm not sure if she believed me. I know you and I spend time together a lot, and I don't want to lose that, but maybe you could talk to her a bit when you get a chance?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want her to have any false notions that would cause her pain."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas."

"Huh? Oh yeah… I forgot that was today. You have the gifts I asked you to hold on to?"

"Yes, Su was busy searching inside the apartments so I don't think she found them. I noticed there wasn't one for me in there."

"I couldn't just let you look after your own gift! You'll get it later on just like everyone else! Merry Christmas, Motoko!" he said smiling.

He went inside and saw the rest of the girls already waiting for him… in various santa suits.

"Oh, hey all. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Keitaro!" they responded in unison.

"You have presents for us!" Su exclaimed as he brought in what Motoko had been safeguarding for him.

Su and Sarah had recently taken to explore hidden passages inside the Hina apartments and he decided it would be better to hide them somewhere where the girls wouldn't find them. Of course, he'd had plenty of money left over from his work with Seta and the seaside restaurant, so he'd been able to get everyone something.

"Calm down, Su. Yes I have presents for you all here. Shinobu?"

"Sempai!" she said, coming to him.

He handed her an envelope that contained three tickets to a ladies-only amusement park. He figured it was important for her get closer to what friends she had. This would be good for her.

"T-Thank you sempai."

"You don't get to be nice to just Shinobu!" shouted Sarah.

"Here you go brat!" he said, handing her a new hand-to-hand virtual reality game.

He'd had his doubts about teaching Sarah how to fight, but the fact was she already knew how to hit and this may end up being a good output for her aggression.

"Su, this is for you."

Keitaro had needed to search online for Su's gift. He still wasn't sure it was even a real thing, but someone who was apparently on Su's wavelength had invented an indoor banana tree, and was selling it.

"Wow… this actually isn't bad," said Sarah.

"Yeah, thanks Keitaro!" said Su.

"Aunt Haruka," he said, earning him a hit. "I got this for you."

He'd managed to find a set of zodiac lighters. It may not have been the most creative, but he felt she liked it nevertheless.

"Kitsune. I know you like to bet on horses, so I got you a season's pass to the track. It's always more fun when you're actually surrounded by other people."

She took it, surprised.

"Naru?"

"Over here," she said, examining Su's banana tree with her.

Keitaro handed Naru her gift. A set of the Lido-kun videos. He knew she'd had an attachment to that doll for over ten years, so he figured she would have some sort of nostalgic value for the cartoon.

"Keitaro… I'm not a five-year-old anymore… but thanks for thinking of something, I guess."

Then again, he'd been wrong when it came to Naru before. At that moment, Motoko came downstairs clothed in a long red traditional dress. It looked really beautiful on her, promoting the older style Motoko had about her. He wouldn't say it, of course, but he whole-heartedly approved of the look.

She came down to him and he handed her the present he'd picked out. It was a set of novels on the greatest sword masters of Japan. Motoko often spoke with reverence of some historical figures, so he figured she could enjoy it. Her eyes lit up as she unwrapped it and she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Keitaro. That was very thoughtful. I got you something too."

She handed him a large wrapped box.

"Thanks Motoko, but you didn't have to do that."

"Your friendship is very important to me," she said simply.

Keitaro smiled and nodded at her as he opened the gift she'd given him…

END CHAPTER

AN: Yes I am an evil bastard.


	11. Better than Being Alone

Chapter 11: Better than being alone

Keitaro unwrapped Motoko's gift and popped off the lid carefully. He saw a beautiful medallion made out of solid oak. It had been painted blue and yellow and crafted into an elegant symbol. He had to admit, he had no idea what the symbol meant or what the medallion really was, but he liked it.

"Wow," he said, slipping it on over his head. "Thanks Motoko."

As soon as the medallion hit his chest, he felt and instant wave of calm come over him. It felt like he'd just slept for a year, and yet he could feel every part of his being.

"What is it?" Naru asked. "I've never seen a necklace like that."

"It is called a Piomingo medallion," explained Motoko. "It is supposed to bring the wearer comfort and balance in troubled times. It was a tradition among the Chikasaw Indians before America was colonized."

"Cool!" said Keitaro, honestly. "This is really neat Motoko! Thanks for this."

"Where'd you get something like that?" asked Kitsune.

"You cannot buy them," said Motoko simply. "They are made specifically as a gift, by one person to another. If any of you wore the medallion, it would just be a necklace."

"But Keitaro doesn't feel any different," said Naru. "Right, Keitaro?"

"Actually I do," he answered. "I feel… calm… revitalized you know?"

"I'm surprised you even know the word revitalized," Naru muttered.

"Good," said Motoko, smiling a little. "I am glad you like my gift. Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you too, all of you actually!"

"Keitaro," said Naru softly. "Meet me in my room later, after the party, ok?"

"Huh? Alright Naru."

The rest of day was a happy party with his friends. Shinobu had once again outdone herself by preparing food that most people would never taste an equal to. Keitaro figured she could probably open her own restaurant in a couple years and put other places around out of business. Su and Sarah planted confetti bombs in several rooms, which caused slight panic and laughter whenever they went off.

Finally, as night was setting on the apartments, the group sang a couple Christmas carols and decided they could all head off to bed. Keitaro remembered Naru's request, and tucked Motoko's gift away carefully among his things. Then, despite really wanting to sleep, he went up to her room instead.

"Hey," he said simply. "What's going on, Naru?"

"Keitaro…" she said slowly. "I… wanted to… It should be me!"

Keitaro raised his eyebrows, confused.

"I don't think I understand…"

"I should be the one you care about."

"I _do_ care about you. I care about all of you."

"Not like that," she said. "I want you to care about me. I want you to love me!"

Now he understood. Naru was trying to confess, in her way. And yet, there was something wrong with her confession. He noticed all her words were possessive.

'I want _you_ to care about _me_.'

He would've said, 'I love you' or 'I want to be with you.'

Naru was trying to get him to care about her, not the other way around. Keitaro thought about it seriously. Ok, sure, Naru was borderline abusive, and hadn't shown a consistent interest in him. However, she was here. That was something. He realized how desperate he sounded, that he would rather be with someone he didn't like and that didn't like him instead of being alone…

Was that really what he wanted?

And on the other hand, so what if they didn't love each other… they would still have each other. Reluctant or not, it was companionship. He thought over his twenty years as a lone man. He hated being alone. He hated not being in a relationship… never having anyone to buy gifts for. He hated seeing other couples on the street and not kissing his own girl.

Couldn't Naru fill that role? Even if it was just superficially? Wasn't being in a bad relationship better than none at all?

"I get you Naru… I love you."

The words felt like poison on his tongue.

Naru's face lit up and she walked over to him, kissing him roughly. It was nothing like what he had expected. Of course, he'd only imagined softly kissing a girl. Pulling her chin up and gently meeting her lips… it was nothing like this.

This was raw, and rough. He didn't feel love in whatever this was… However, he was still kissing a girl. He was with someone he could call his own… and that was better than being alone… wasn't it? Naru broke the kiss and looked away from him, crawling onto her bed.

"Well goodnight. See you tomorrow for studies."

"Right," he said. "Goodnight."

_I certainly don't want to have to say I love her again… This just seems weird. Then again, maybe this is what it's like for others. Maybe fairytale relationships are just that, a fairytale… maybe this is my happily ever after…_

With that dismal thought passing through his head, he went to bed, floating into the realm of nightmares and despair.

Several hours later, he was awoken by a soft knock at his door.

"Come in, Motoko."

"Sorry for waking you," she said, looking truly sorry. "I heard you thrashing around. It seemed like something was really troubling you."

"Naw… just… stupid dreams, you know?"

"I don't think dreams are stupid," said Motoko. "They are messages for your subconscious."

"Eh, maybe. What time is it?"

"Around four or so."

"Would you mind training early today?"

"Anytime," she said. "See you outside."

Keitaro got changed in his training gear and saw Motoko's medallion. He almost put it on, but changed his mind at the last second. He would hate to break it or mess it up from training. He went outside and Motoko studied him as he got into his starting stance.

"Widen your stance," she reminded him. "And keep your arms like this…"

"Right… sorry."

"Ok, let's try the third form, just to wake you up."

He went through it, and couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Land on the left foot!" she said. "No… just stop! You're going through this all wrong. You've done this perfectly a thousand times before."

"Yeah," he said, irritated. "I don't know what it is with me right now. I'm on edge. I'm just filled with aggression. I can't think straight!"

"Let's spar and see if that gets rid of some energy."

He flew at her without the traditional bow, and let loose his fury of kicks. This wasn't his normal style and wasn't even aikido. In fact, he was falling back on much of his jujitsu training. Aikido was purely defense, and he wasn't defending anymore.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Motoko and she swept his legs, then hit him in the chest.

He flipped over onto his feet again and ran at her, screaming. Motoko sidestepped his attack and hit him in the back of the neck, putting him face first in the dirt.

"Enough!" she said. "Follow me."

Her voice was stern and short. Motoko wasn't happy at all. She lead him to a waterfall and sat down underneath the cascading waters. She indicated for him to sit next to her, and he did so. For a long time, he said nothing and she didn't break the silence. They just sat there, letting the waters wash over them.

Oddly enough, it was relaxing. He let the tension inside of him flow into the water and get washed downstream. He could truly relax for the first time that day.

"Let the stream take your troubles," said Motoko softly. "Give your problems to the water as it cleanses you."

He voice was soothing, and relaxing. She continued talking gently as he let the water relax him. After several long minutes like this, she stood, walking to the land.

"I am sorry, Motoko. I shouldn't have released my irritation on you. You are my friend, and don't deserve that."

"I don't hold it against you. Anger is not considerate to logic. Do you want to try the forms again?"

He nodded and began the aikido stance. Motoko watched him intently, but didn't say anything. Keitaro went through the first and second forms without a word from her. As he finished the second, she nodded.

"Well done. That is what I would've expected from you. Don't let your anger get to you Keitaro. You are a good person and a capable fighter. Don't let anger and darkness take over you… you'll lose what makes you special."

"What's that?"

"Your good heart."

He smiled at her and then Motoko did something he never expected her to do. She embraced him. It was quick, and wasn't a romantic type of embrace. It was just one friend caring about another. He returned the hug and they broke apart.

"See you tomorrow," she said, heading back inside.

"Good morning," he said softly.

After Motoko's help, Keitaro felt ready to tackle the day. He had just finished bathing and changing to a set of clean clothes when Naru opened his door.

"Hey there," he said, smiling.

"There you are," she said.

"Where else would I be?" he asked, confused.

"We're going to study in town today. I'm getting a little stuffy in here."

Keitaro nodded. He could agree that being in the apartments day after day could cause some cabin fever, and heading into town for tea sounded nice.

"Sure, that actually sounds nice."

"I figured we could get a bit of coffee and just hit the books."

Keitaro hated coffee. He always had, even when he was young. He intentionally never took it and always had tea when it was a replacement option. Naru knew he hated coffee. However, it was at least something they could do as a couple, so that would be nice… right?

"Sure," he said, hesitantly.

Naru lead him down to a coffee shop in town, and even standing outside of the place gave Keitaro a headache. He went inside, hoping they would at least have some tea or hot chocolate he could drink. He let his eyes pour over the menu.

Coffees, iced coffees, hot coffees, lattes, mocha chinos, frappes, espresso and even whiskey-laced coffees greeted him.

He groaned, and ordered an iced coffee, then paid for his drink and Naru's overly complicated order involving a hundred creams and special whipped something or other. After thoroughly feeling he had just been ripped off, Naru picked a table and sat down. Keitaro moved to sit down next to her and she set her bag down where he'd meant to sit.

Sighing, Keitaro took the seat across the table from her.

"Ok, so I was thinking we could tackle hard water today."

And so went Keitaro's next several hours. He was forced to sit away from a girl he was reluctantly "dating," drink a coffee that made feel sick to his stomach, and study a subject that was both boring and complicated. He thought back to his morning with Motoko and it actually made him happy.

Why couldn't his time with Naru be like that?

Eventually, she decided it had been long enough for them to head back to the apartments. As Keitaro stood up, his glasses fell off his face onto the floor. He blinked rapidly several times and a woman about his age stopped and handed them to him.

"Ah, thanks," he said honestly. "I'm practically blind without these."

He placed them on only to feel Naru close in on him and kiss him roughly again. It was practically suffocating, and Keitaro's brain analyzed what was happening. Naru didn't want to be with him. She wanted to place a claim on him, mark him as her territory in a way. Of course, this was just a thought.

On the way back, he tried to hold her hand and she slapped him over the back of the head, saying, "I'm not some kid! I know the way back!"

_I actually_ picked _this!_

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, groaning. Of course, he hated what Naru was doing. It was childish and made him feel really inferior. He couldn't just go to her and tell her that though, or she'd just get pissed and break it off. He wasn't in a relationship where it was worth it to either one of them to actually sit down and talk out a problem.

He might have been wrong about relationships when he'd talked to Motoko. In spite of his misery, he wouldn't break things off with Naru.

After all, he had someone now. He had someone who made him regret waking up that morning. He had someone who wouldn't kiss him or even hold his hand unless it was to mark him as hers. He had someone who treated him like an object instead of a person.

It was miserable, but it was better than being alone… right?


	12. Happy New Year

Chapter 12: Happy New Year

Keitaro straightened back up as Motoko came at him again. He dodged swiftly, then blocked her punch, striking at her side. She hit the ground hard and rose quickly, holding out her hand.

"Very good," she said, clapping. "You may just about be able to take me in a real hand-to-hand. Take your blade now."

Keitaro assumed the stance she had taught him, readying his grip on the blade. He'd made great strides in his swordplay over the time Motoko had been training him, but he was still leagues behind Motoko, despite having more raw physical power.

Motoko dodged his attacks so fast he was little more than a blur. He felt her blade, Shisui, hit him in the back, knocking him flat. He rolled over, straightening up.

"Good," she said, "But you leave your back exposed when you strike. Let momentum carry you around, don't use up all your power in a few swings."

After another hour of instruction, Keitaro and Motoko sat on the roof together, drinking water and letting the morning light comfort them.

"So," he said. "You and I haven't actually talked much lately. Is everything going well for you?"

"I admit," she said carefully. "I have become… conflicted recently. I am still trying to understand how to handle my feelings towards others. I mean, I was raised to suppress my feelings and attitude. This whole thing of caring and being cared for is… foreign to me. I suppose I am just trying to be careful."

"I think I understand," he said. "It can be strange trying something new. Well, I'm always here anytime you want to talk something through, seriously. I don't care if it's the middle of the night."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you Keitaro. I appreciate you."

"No problem! Well I'd better get going before Naru starts yelling. You think she could just accept I have a life outside of her by now!"

"How are you doing with her?"

"Well she asked me to be with her."

"Oh."

"I agreed, but I'm not sure I should have… you know? I guess I'm just trying to make this thing with Naru work because she's my best chance at an actual romantic relationship, you know?"

Motoko stood up, suddenly.

"Urashima. It would be best for you to continue your training with another."

Without further word or explanation, she went into her room and he heard the door lock. He just sat, staring dumbly at the door she had disappeared through. What had he said that had upset her? Was she mad because he was taking a cop-out in a relationship? What right did she have to judge him?

It wasn't like she had any better ones.

He shrugged. If Motoko wanted to be pissed for a stupid reason, he would let her. He didn't need to chase after her and try to fix things all the time. After all, he and Naru didn't even talk about things, why should Motoko be different?

He tried to reason it out and tried to make excuses so that he could just leave Motoko alone. On the surface, it worked. He didn't go to her door, or even to the training grounds the next day or the next. He was live and let live. However, in his heart, he knew what he'd done was wrong, and it was tearing him up.

He knew something was wrong with Motoko too, even if she wouldn't say it. She never ate with the group anymore. She'd begun slacking off in her training, often yelling and growing irritated. Even though Naru and her used to be close, Motoko wouldn't say more than a couple words at a time to her.

Needless to say, when the new year rolled around, it was a very welcome relief.

"Happy new year!" called the group as the clock struck midnight. "Please support us through this new year!"

"Hey Keitaro!" called Kitsune. "Come on and have a drink with me."

Keitaro glanced at Naru, who was busy pouring over textbooks.

"Yeah, I could use a drink," he answered, downing a glass and filling it again.

"Aw, what's wrong? Things aren't all perfect like you thought?"

"Not even close," he answered. "I think this was a mistake. Naru have never once said that she loves me… I just don't like being alone, you know?"

"Keitaro," mutter Kitsune. "Look I'm not saying I don't get where you're coming from, because I do. Believe me, I have been there, desperate for any sort of affection, but it never lasts and it's never real. Not when it's like that."

"I thought you were the one leading the campaign for Naru and I to be together."

"Yeah, when you were still wanting her. Now you wised up and started to move on, only to give in anyway. Don't do that to yourself Keitaro. Any girl would be luck to have you, and Naru doesn't realize that."

"Thanks Kitsune. Enjoy the party."

He sat, drinking more of his alcohol determinedly. After they finished downing yet another masterpiece crafted by Shinobu. Su had the idea to pass out fortunes to everyone, even inviting Mutsumi up for one.

Keitaro laughed slightly. He'd never much believed in these things, but it could be good fun. He opened the fortune and read it swiftly.

_Your path is muddled and twisted. Only through the wisdom and clarity given by a true friend can you find the way back to your true path._

"Meh," he said, slipping it into his pocket. "I don't know about that. Not even sure what true friend I have at the moment."

He looked at the girls as they read their fortunes. Naru smiled and tucked her's away. Kitsune snorted and threw it in the trash and the youngest trio all whispered excitedly, swapping papers around. Mutsumi seemed to accept her's with a sort of reverance and tucked it into her shirt.

Motoko looked at her fortune, read it quickly and then growled, throwing it outside.

Keitaro decided that it was just starting to get late enough to actually try and get some sleep when he noticed something outside. He looked down towards Mutsumi's apartment and saw a huge fire sending pillars of smoke into the night sky. He sprinted downstairs, yelling for someone to call the fire department, and trying to grab buckets of water.

Of course, the fire department eventually did show up and manage to calm the raging flames, but not before everything Mutsumi had was burned to the ground.

"Wow," she said, sounding just a cheery as ever. "That's really not very good. I suppose I'm going to have to end up going back to Okinawa now…"

Keitaro looked at the girl. She was so unfalteringly happy. He knew he couldn't let her leave, not when they could help her out.

"You don't have to leave," Keitaro said simply. "We have plenty of room at the apartments and if you really want to stay, we'll put you up, ok?"

"That would be very nice of you, thank you! I am in your debt, Urashima."

He cringed at the use of his last name. It reminded him too thoroughly of Motoko's fight with him. The more he thought of that, the more he knew he had to do something to try and set the record straight with Motoko. She was his friend and he missed her. She was comforting and wise beyond her years.

Hell they were closer than he and Naru were. He had to fix this, even if he didn't know exactly how he was supposed to do it. He helped Mutsumi into a room at the apartments and crawled wearily into his bed, deciding he could sleep on it, and find a way to fix whatever it was between him and Motoko in the morning.

However, he lay there and sleep wouldn't come to him. He was tired beyond belief and still couldn't find sleep. He kept turning on his light and re-examining the fortune. Lost paths and true friend… it might as well be Arabic.

He couldn't seem to find any sort of peace. It was at that moment that his brain decided to actually work for a brief moment. He remembered the medallion that Motoko had given to him. It was supposed to bring balance and comfort. He slipped it on and remembered what else Motoko had said about it.

It was something she had made specifically for him. You couldn't buy or re-gift these. They had to be made and given just between two people. This was a form of friendship Motoko had expressed to him. She had opened herself up by giving him the medallion.

_And the next morning I stomped on her inquires of love by talking about my sort-of relationship with Naru… no wonder she's pissed at me._

Keitaro changed into his training gear and went to the waterfall Motoko had shown him a week ago. It was exactly like he remembered, only without her. He sat beneath the falls, letting peace find him and letting his confusion and pain go into the river. It made him vaguely wonder if he was poisoning someone's water supply with his negative emotions.

He could've spent hours under the falls or it may have only been twenty minutes. He couldn't tell. However, when he rose and began to walk back to the apartments, he noticed the first rays of light were peaking out from behind the distant hills. It looked like he would be pulling another all-nighter. Of course, today was going to be a rough one. Apologizing to Motoko would be scary, merely because he wanted her to accept it.

He knew he'd been wrong to say what he'd said, but needed her to open up to him too. If she couldn't talk with him, then they would end up right here again, and he couldn't stand that. He had to fix this problem.

Of course, that was just one issue. The other one was Naru. He knew he had to break it off with her, even if it hurt. Naru wasn't in a loving relationship with him, and he sure as hell wasn't getting anything good out of it. There was no passion or care in the relationship. It was just an occasional marking of territory, as if he was a mailbox and she was a dog. He thought prostitutes had more love in their transactions than what he was getting.

It had to stop. He reached the doors of the Hina apartments and felt something crunch a little under his feet. Looking down he remembered it was Motoko's fortune. Whatever was in was something that caused her distress. He picked it up and pocketed it. Maybe he could use it as something for them to talk about together or if not, he could at least give it back to her.

As he opened the door, he saw Naru standing there, ready to go.

"Oh hey," she said. "You're back early. Listen, I'm getting really tired of having to wait for you to come back and then bathe and change every day, so from now on, either stop training or change when you do it."

He took a deep breath.

"No."

He could've heard a pin drop from a house away for how quiet it got.

"No?!" Naru asked incredulously. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I like training in the morning. It wake me up and helps me think. It brings light to me and I like it. I like spending time with Motoko and working out problems in my life with her. I like that she takes time to help me even if it takes away time from her personal life. I like that she knows I would do that same for her."

"Well that's good and all," said Naru, rolling her eyes. "But Motoko isn't talking to you, and your personal life is mine now, right?"

She moved forward to kiss him again and Keitaro blocked it with his hand.

"Not anymore."

"Excuse me?!"

"We're done. I wanted to be with someone I can love and care about. That's not you Narusegawa. I'm not some puppet or dog you can call on just when you want. I'm a person and I have an actual need in a real relationship! I'm done playing this game with you. I don't mind being a friend to you, but I'm not just your toy."

"Well look who apparently found their balls!" Naru said, winding up for a hit.

Keitaro deftly dodged it.

"Stop this."

She ran forward, swinging at him while yelling, "You vile pervert! You disgusting three-time failure! You think you can just dump me like a fucking garbage back! You're an idiot! I am the best you were ever going to have!"

"I am a mess up!" he responded. "I can't study properly and I don't think before I talk. I ruin friendships by being careless and put my own needs ahead of others sometimes. I can't control my anger and unleash it on people who don't deserve it, so maybe I don't deserve a perfect girl who can take care of me when I'm sick or tired… but I sure don't deserve what you're doing to me!"

Without another word, Naru went up to her room, slamming the door and yelling about his perverted desires.

Keitaro collapsed on the couch, trying to relax.

"Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes to see none other than Motoko standing there. He sat up anxiously and bowed as best he could.

"Motoko!" he said. "I wanted to find you and apologize. I realized…"

"You're wearing it," she interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"The medallion I made… You're wearing it?"

"I never should've taken it off," he responded. "It really is helping me think straight."

"You broke things off with Naru… even though she let you not be alone… why? I thought it was worth it to you."

"It wasn't. I don't care if it's not romantic. I need an actual relationship with people… People like you, Motoko."

"People like me?" she asked, mouth open slightly.

"I care about you and I know I hurt you when I said I was with Naru even if I thought our love was fake. I didn't consider that you were still trying to get in touch with your own emotions. I was wrong."

"You were not the only one. I took out a personal feeling on you without explaining how I felt about it. I had no right at all to be angry with you for seeking a romance. I disgraced myself."

"So did I," Keitaro answered. "So, any chance we can start over? I promise I can try and think about how you feel before I act."

"No," said Motoko solidly.

"Oh…" he said, crestfallen. "I guess I get that. Well then, I'm going to go…"

"No to starting over," she said. "It would take too long and I don't care to challenge you for ownership of the apartments again. How about we just go back to how we were, so long as I can learn to share what's on my mind, instead of snapping at you?"

He smiled at her.

"I would like that a lot, Motoko."

"Me too, Keitaro."

He hugged her gently and she returned it.

"Thanks for listening to me," he said.

"Anytime… Keitaro?"

"Yes?"

"You are still soaking wet… you went to my waterfall didn't you?"


	13. Exams and Chocolate

Chapter 13: Exams and Chocolate

Keitaro smiled as he and Motoko watched the sunset together. Naru was very determinedly not talking to him, so he had more time to spend with the kendo girl.

"I like the sun," said Motoko solidly. "It provides warmth and hope. People who see the sun see it as an assurance. Besides, people do more during the day. Not like when the moon is out. The moon seems cold, and hard. Night is dark and many creatures of evil wander about."

"I don't think of it like that," said Keitaro. "Sure, the sun is brighter, but it's also… plain I think. The moon is different. It's mysterious and exotic. The moon is nothing like anything else we've got. It reflects the sun's rays to show us the world in a different light. A lot of people don't like the moon, but I think that's because they don't understand it. I've always liked night more."

"Why is that?"

"The stars. You can't see them during the day, because the sun blocks them out. But the moon shows us that stars are beautiful and makes promises for the future… The sun can't do that."

Motoko laughed slightly at him.

"You are so strange, Keitaro," she said, before asking, "Have you spoken to Narusegawa recently?"

"Not really," he said. "She's been mad at me, and I get why. However, I don't think I was wrong to break things off. I'm happier now, and I have the chance to enter a real romance if it comes along."

"I hope you do get to be in a relationship you actually like. You deserve it. You have to leave for the exam tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," he said.

He'd been studying like crazy for the entrance exam and felt he knew the material pretty well. Of course, if he didn't get in, then he didn't. He decided he wasn't going to freak out about this one.

The next morning, after having been dragged to the station by Naru, Keitaro sat at the desk, prepared to do what he could.

"Ok students! Start!"

Keitaro put the pen to the paper… and froze. It was a simple history question.

_Who was the victim from 'the shot heard around the world' in WWI?_

He couldn't remember the answer. It was duke or duchess something… Maybe admiral? Why couldn't he recall any of this? He knew he'd studied it. Keitaro's memory slowly just blanked out until he couldn't recall anything he'd studied up on.

He knew his luck was out and began answering questions as best he could guess. There wasn't much else for it. He would fail again and would once again be mocked by Naru. He shrugged to himself. So he wasn't getting into Tokyo U. It wasn't like he needed it. He already had a couple solid jobs managing the apartments and working for Seta.

Who said he had to go to this college?

It did cause him a moment of pain though, thinking about how he'd failed his promise girl. He closed his eyes slowly, and took a deep breath, letting it go. Whatever happened would happen and he couldn't do anything more to change that right now. He sat down on his floor, considering getting an early night when he heard something crunch under his weight.

He pulled out a slip of paper from his back pocket and unfolded it. It was Motoko's fortune.

_Love Fortune:_

_You might fall for someone very close to you. The person you're concerned about may approach you soon!_

Keitaro almost fell over laughing. It was no wonder that Motoko had thrown it outside. What with her uncertainty about love, and there couldn't be anyone she was romantically interested in. He decided he couldn't approach her about the note and trashed it. If Motoko didn't want to talk about that kind of stuff, then he wouldn't breech it.

He lay there quietly until he fell asleep.

Keitaro didn't know how many hours he actually slept, but the sun was already high in sky when Shinobu shook him awake.

"Sempai, they're announcing the scores," she said gently.

He groaned, sitting up.

"Thanks Shinobu. I'll be down in a minute."

He changed into a suitable set of clothes and walked downstairs, taking a seat on the couch next to Motoko, who handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks Motoko," he said, sipping the drink. "You didn't have to make me this."

"You slept a long time, so I figured you would need something to wake you up. I don't take coffee either, so I just made some extra tea."

"Glad to see the two lovers are getting along so well!" snapped Naru.

Keitaro almost retorted, but then held himself in check. Naru could be a very angry and bitter person, but it was better he just let her throw her fit. She'd calm down eventually.

They all watched the screen intently and it came out that not only Mutsumi, but both Keitaro and Naru had all passed the central exams. Keitaro was actually shocked. He would've been sure he failed it horribly.

_I either got way too lucky or I retained it after all._

"Congratulations you two!" said the group as some confetti bombs Su and Sarah had left over from new years exploded.

Keitaro smiled, and cheered with the others. It was cool that he'd finally gotten this far! It had never happened before. Maybe this was a sign something good in his life was actually on it's way. He decided if he'd made it this far he would buckle down and actually try to beat these exams.

Keitaro went upstairs, cracking open the calculus books and going over the questions. He was so intent on the book he didn't even notice when Naru entered, her dreaded coffee poured into two cups.

"Hey there, Keitaro. I figured we could study together, like old times."

"Huh? Oh… sure I guess."

Keitaro all but ignored her and went back to the book. He was actually starting to get this. He absent-mindedly reached for his pencil and knocked over the cream Naru had brought up, spilling it all over her.

"Keitaro you per…"

"Sorry," he said simply, staring at the book.

Naru didn't say anything for a moment, then seemed to get some idea into her head.

"Keitaro, isn't it hot in here?"

"If you say so, I was fine."

"Yeah, In fact," she said, hands on her skirt. "I think I'll just slip out of this."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm going to get some rest before training in the morning then," he said simply, showing her out.

Naru left, muttering angrily. Keitaro shrugged. Whatever it was Naru was trying to do, he didn't really have time to consider it. There was another knock as his door slid open to reveal Mutsumi.

"There was a time people actually waited for permission to enter someone else's room," he muttered.

"Keitaro," she whispered. "I came here to talk to you about Narusegawa."

"I don't _want_ to talk about her," he said, irritated. "I want to sleep."

"But she's distressed. She misses you."

"She misses having someone she can claim. Let her get a mutt if that's what she's after. Look, Mutsumi, I know you're trying to help Naru and I. Thanks for that, honestly. However, Naru and I aren't good together. I don't like being hit and she likes to be in control. It's not a good mix."

"But…"

"Please, just drop it Mutsumi… I'll see you later, ok?"

Mutsumi nodded softly and left, closing his door behind her.

The days passed in a flash and before anyone really knew it, it was valentines day! Keitaro was in the tradition of make himself chocolates, expecting none from anyone else when his door (that must've had a public access sign on it) opened to reveal Narusegawa.

"Oh hey Naru. What's up?"

Naru and he weren't closer by much, but she was finally talking to him again, if only to make fun of him.

"Are you studying all night again? But we don't have exams in the morning."

"I'm making myself a gorgeous chocolate woman I can release my perverted desires on," he said sarcastically.

"Wow," said Naru, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I thought you were doing something important."

Keitaro ignored the jab and went through his night, making chocolates. It was early morning before his all-access door opened yet again. Keitaro expected it would be Motoko, but instead it was little Shinobu, holding out a bag of chocolates she'd no doubt made herself.

"Sempai! Please accept these!"

Keitaro graciously accepted the gift and hugged her.

"Thanks Shinobu. This was nice of you. Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything."

"You're welcome Sempai. It's for good luck on your exams!"

"Chocolate for good luck can't be beat!" he said, smiling at her.

Shinobu brightened and walked away, singing lightly to herself. Keitaro grinned, biting into Shinobu's chocolate, and found it was just as heavenly as he'd expected. Whoever she married in the future would be set in the way of great food. Just as he was considering that, he heard the doom of his door opening, yet again.

"Keitaro!" yelled Su happily. "I have brought you curry chocolate!"

"Curry chocolate? That doesn't even… I don't… Thank you Su…"

Su handed him a wrapped chocolate bar, causing Keitaro to wonder if she was lying about it being curry chocolate, if some store actually marketed the stuff or if Su had made a personalized wrapper for this chocolate. Fearing for his sanity, Keitaro popped a small piece of the curry chocolate into his mouth, and immediately regretted it, running for the bathroom faucet.

"Hey there Keitaro!" called Kitsune.

"Why do I even have a room if you all just keep invading it?"

"This is from her and I!" said Sarah, handing him a box that said obligation chocolate on it.

"I am both flattered and insulted you actually managed to find a box that says this on it," he said, eating a piece of the cheap chocolate.

Keitaro was honestly a bit blindsided. He hadn't expected to get anything this year, let alone gifts from all the girls… well at least most of them. Of course, he hadn't expected Motoko to participate in the holiday, and Naru was still too mad to even consider making him some. Still, all in all, it was a great holiday.

Keitaro didn't fancy the idea of having to get them all return gifts on white day, but he'd cross that bridge next month. He decided to go outside and enjoy the fresh air, and of course the variety of chocolates. As he sat on the steps of the Hina apartments, Motoko sat down next to him.

"Hey there," he said, smiling.

"Hey Keitaro. You know I don't like this holiday, right?"

"I know."

"It's just a misogynistic time to sell chocolates throughout Japan!"

"Motoko, it's fine. I didn't expect you to take part in something silly like this. I know you, remember?"

She held out a package to him. It was a box of chocolates wrapped so neatly he thought a factory might have done it.

"Huh? But this is…"

"If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it."

Keitaro unwrapped the chocolates and saw a box of personalized chocolates. He searched for a label or some sort of meaning, but there was none. She had made them herself.

She might just be very good with her hands. She made my medallion, and now these… Motoko would be a better wife than she would ever admit.

"Thank you Motoko," he said, smiling.

He took up one of the pieces and tasted it, experimentally. For a moment he was actually stunned into silence. Motoko's chocolate was delicious! At least on par with Shinobu's…

"Happy Valentine's day," she said softly. "I expect you at the training grounds early tomorrow."

"See you Motoko."

He sat there, watching the mysterious kendo girl go through her sword training. She really was something incredible. She was sort of like the moon to him: mysterious and comforting at the same time. If Naru was anything like Motoko maybe their relationship wouldn't have blown up like that… It may have even been a happy one.

Of course, logically he could've just dated Motoko.

"What the _hell_ was that thought?!" he said aloud.

Motoko didn't like love, and definitely didn't date. Besides, he was way too busy with his personal studies to even begin to consider a romance, and if he wasn't it definitely wouldn't be with Motoko. He was just thinking of her like that because he was lonely and they were close friends.

"She'd kill me if she knew I'd ever thought of that."

And so he convinced himself.


	14. Test of Caliber

AN: Admittedly, I toss a lot of the Manga out the window in this chapter.

Chapter 14: Test of Caliber!

"Congratulations you two!" said the group to Naru and Keitaro. "You guys finally got in!"

"Well there's still the second half of the exams tomorrow," muttered Naru.

"Ah don't be a spoil sport!" said Kitsune. "You all worked hard for this."

Keitaro smiled, stroking the medallion Motoko had given him. They _had_ worked very hard to get here, so it seemed good if they could celebrate a little bit.

"Here you both go!" said Shinobu, holding dishes that shamed any TV show cook.

"Come on all!" said Kitsune. "There's plenty of wine to go around!"

They partied late into the night and Keitaro actually passed out on the couch downstairs. He was awoken in the morning by Motoko gently shaking him. Keitaro had fallen asleep watching a documentary on angels and demons in popular religion, and this prompted his strange response.

"Hey there, I'm too sleepy to die right now, but if the angels want to come back later, that'd be super."

"Flattery will not save you, and if you don't get up now, I'll drag Su down here and make her get you up!"

Keitaro rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"Worst angel wake up ever!" he said, joking. "I'm getting up."

He sat up, stretching wearily.

"Good, let's get training, and wake you up properly."

He nodded. Motoko lead him out unto their usual training ground and took her spot opposite him. They bowed formally to each other to signify an honorable fight and then Motoko moved against him. She was striking with combato, an almost extinct martial art that the Candians had abandoned because it was too violent to use.

"You're not pulling any punches today, huh?"

"You'll never learn if I do!"

He watched her carefully, examining every inch of movement. He saw when she struck and how when it missed it carried her just a little bit farther than she wanted to go, so he struck back, knocking her off balance. He kicked out at her, and caused her to fall on her back, hitting her head on the ground.

"Woah!" he said, worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she said slowly, rubbing her head. "I didn't expect the follow up. Nicely done."

"Let's stop for a bit. I don't want to actually injure you or anything."

She nodded, "As far as straight hand-to-hand goes, you're about as good as I am, and you're using a very good defensive style. Soon I'll have to actually use my blade against you. We'll see if we can't get you to properly learn that sword stop of yours."

Keitaro smiled and indicated for her to follow him. He took her through the city streets. This early on, the streets were almost empty and it was peaceful. He actually enjoyed this: a quiet moment with a close friend. Motoko seemed to be enjoying herself too, watching the birds and turning to see the sunrise.

"So, you have your exams again today, right?"

"Yep! I'm finally going to get into Tokyo U!"

"So, when you get in… I imagine you'll be around less."

Keitaro paused. He honestly hadn't thought about it. College was a huge time crunch, and it meant that you had almost no free time comparatively. Tokyo U always was the dream, and he'd never had a reason to consider not going before. But now… he actually didn't have to go. He could just support himself as things were, working for Seta and managing the apartments. Things didn't have to actually change. What would he even choose to study if he got in?

"I don't know that I'll actually even go…" he admitted. "I wanted to prove that I could pass the test, and now I did… I don't know that I even want to attend though."

"What about your promised girl?"

"I actually sort of gave up on that," he admitted. "By this point, even if she did remember that stupid promise, she wouldn't know me, and she wouldn't be single still."

"You are afraid."

"A little," he admitted. "But I do honestly believe those things. Besides I don't want to have tunnel vision you know? I think I've been so focused on Tokyo U and my promise from when I was five that I might ignore someone new in my life by accident. You understand what I mean?"

"I think I do," she said softly. "Well you'd better get ready to go. I have to go to the dojo today anyway. I'll see you when you get back."

"Right, morning!"

An hour later, Keitaro sat behind a desk with the final test to get into the university in front of him. The teacher gave a signal and he flipped the test over, excitedly.

_Wow… I actually get the first question,_ he thought. _It actually makes sense._

After all his time and studies, it was finally starting to pay off! With any luck, he could easily pass the exam, and get into the college if he wanted! Maybe he could become Seta's understudy, and travel the world properly! Keitaro started to drift off into the realm of daydreams.

_"Keitaro!" said imaginary Seta. "You've exceeded all expectations. I was told to pick just one student out of the entire university and I picked you."_

_Girls flocked to him and Seta. Keitaro could've been with any single one of them…_

"Five minutes left!" called the examiner.

"What?!" Keitaro looked down, having answered only the first question.

He'd drifted off…

He had just put the nail in his own coffin. Of all the stupid things he'd done, this was the worst! He had the knowledge! He finally had a real chance to get into the university, but he'd not paid attention during the actual test! How could he have done something so idiotic?!

Disappointed in himself, Keitaro finished the test as best he could, knowing it was pointless. He would've had to score at least an 85% on the test… he wasn't even sure he'd answered 8% of the question right. He sat on a train station, flipping the exam card over and over in his hands. Could he even go back to the girls? What would they say?

He noticed writing on the back of his card… and examined it closer.

_I hope you manage to pass – Haruka_

_Let's all be Tokyo U students together – Mutsumi_

_If a dork like you manages to pass, I'll give you my respect! – Sarah_

_Go on and work hard Keitaro! I came up with that all by myself! – Kitsune_

_Sempai, because of you, I can work harder in school too! I'm sure you'll pass the exams this time around! – Shinobu_

_Keitaro, if you don't pass, we can still play together all the time! – Su_

_You owe it to us all to pass this time around! – Naru_

_It doesn't matter if you pass or fail, just do your best. – Seta_

_Show that warrior spirit, and we'll all see results! – Motoko_

Keitaro smiled at the writings. He hadn't seen them before and it was actually touching. He folded up the card and placed it carefully in his jacket. He knew he ought to be going back now, even if he'd failed the exams. The girls needed him. As he thought about this the back of his brain tingled unpleasantly.

It was a sensation Keitaro had learned to associate with danger, and a moment later he saw what had set it off. Seta's trademark doom van came barreling over the top of the rail onto the train tracks, and he stuck his bleeding head out of the window.

"Hey there Keitaro! It's been a bit since I saw you."

"Yeah, we haven't worked together recently! I just got done taking the test."

"Ah, so how do you feel?"

"Well I know the stuff, but I passed out during the test, so I probably failed."

"Hm… strange."

"Strange what?"

"I _thought_ I told you to try your hardest."

"Well you did, and I did, but I only had five minutes to take the whole exam."

"Ah, so you exhausted yourself so much in those five minutes you literally don't have the energy to check your score? I see."

"Seta," he said. "I don't need to see my failures."

"That is the only way we grow," the older man said. "You think I was always an expert architect? Or that I always find what I'm looking for? It's always hard and you don't always make it, but you have to face your failures and learn from them."

"…You're probably right…"

"You have someone in your life right?"

"Huh?"

"You have someone who pushes you and drive you to exceed your limits?"

"Well, yeah. Motoko trains me every morning in my aikido so that I can because a better fighter. She's still better than I am though."

"Ah, your Aoyama friend? Well they are all warriors and very proud of it. I imagine she doesn't like it if you slack off on your martial arts?"

"She gets pretty pissed actually."

"And would she let you just leave without even checking if you managed to pass the test or not?"

"No."

"Good, so check your scores and call me when you find out what you want to do. My offer to go traveling with you is open. I mean it, you're a good assistant, but you need to stop being such a coward all the time."

Keitaro nodded, and Seta drove his van off down the tracks. Keitaro shook his head softly, knowing he'd never understand everything the archeologist did. Gathering up his bag, Keitaro took the train back to the apartments to await the results of their test. The clouds about drifted lazily on the wind and he let his mind drift off.

If he was accepted, would he enroll in the university? There was arguments for either answer. Honestly he was afraid of losing the closeness he had with all the Hina girls… especially Motoko. She and he were great friends now, and he didn't want to abandon that just for a "better job" chance. After all, the point of college was to get a degree so you could get a better job in life.

The point of a better job would be for a place to live, which he didn't want and for more money, which he didn't need. Seta had already offered him a job to make all the money he could require, so why should he attend? After all, if Naru was his promised girl, there wasn't really any chance of them hooking up again, even if he'd wanted to.

Maybe he should not go, at least for a year and see how he felt. He knew he could pass the exam now, so that wasn't an issue. He just needed to decide what he wanted to actually do.

He arrived at the apartments late that night, easily past the time they would've been announcing the scores, and he saw Naru standing there, ready to hit him again, most likely.

"Where were you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I went for a walk to clear my head," he said evasively. "I take it the scores already went out?"

"Yeah," she said, irritated. "You passed by the way, we all did."

"Really?!" he said, legitimately shocked. "I took the quiz in five minutes! How'd I pass?"

"What do you mean? We had hours to take that test."

"Yeah, but I feel asleep daydreaming after the first question…"

"You are the biggest idiot!" she said, hitting him squarely in the stomach.

Keitaro groaned and rolled over on the floor, too tired to move. He had passed. He had achieved something he hadn't been able to in two years. It was actually a huge deal and he was proud. With the thought of success and a truly open choice for his future, he let himself fall into a drowsy haze.

"Congratulations to me," he said sleepily as the world of dreams and bliss overtook him.


	15. Tsuruko Aoyama

Chapter 15: Tsuruko

Keitaro sat among the Hina girls as they congratulated him again on finally getting into the university. He was happy that he'd managed it. It had been a lot of hard work and effort, and he had finally proved that he could beat his own Moby Dick.

"So what are you going to study in?" asked Kitsune.

"Oh, I'm not."

"_What_?!" Naru shouted. "We worked day and night to get in, and now you're going to just drop out?"

"Yep!" he said. "I wanted to prove to myself that I could get in, and I did. However, I have no idea what I would want to go for, or what I would want to do if I did go. I already have Seta's permission to become his assistant, which is as good a job as I could want. I have a pretty solid place here, unless you're all so edger to get rid of me.

"I think it'd be good!" Naru said. "We don't need you here."

"But I don't want Sempai to leave," said Shinobu.

"Yeah, Keitaro is too much fun!" shouted Su.

"He hasn't been so bad recently Naru, so what if he doesn't want to go? He did prove himself," said Kitsune.

"I would prefer he stay," said Motoko simply. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to chose your own path, Narusegawa. However, I do have favor to ask you, Keitaro."

"A favor? Sure, anything!"

"I intend to try for the college myself soon, and I would appreciate your help in my studies."

"You… want my help?"

"You do have the most experience with the exams after all."

"Oh… sure!"

Naru stormed out the room, muttering angrily. Keitaro shrugged. He was done trying to fix things between Naru and him. If she wanted to be pissed because he didn't do what she wanted, that was her problem. Keitaro decided it would do him some good to get out of the apartments and Shinobu needed to get some food, so he agreed to go with her. They boarded the train into town and smiled at him softly.

"Congratulations again on passing the exam, sempai!"

"Thanks, Shinobu, but honestly I'm glad it's over. It'll be good to me to have some time to myself without worrying about the exams. Maybe I'll go next year, but right now, I'll enjoy the break!"

Shinobu nodded and laughed lightly as they got off the train. They went through the stores and shops at a good pace, with Shinobu being so used to what she needed and wanted for the apartments. It was as Keitaro was helping her towards the train home that his old curse decided to announce that it was, in fact, still alive and kicking.

He saw a car suddenly swerve horribly off the road and head right for Shinobu. She was busy focusing on the train and couldn't see it, so he knew he had to act. He quickly throw Shinobu onto the train and out of the way and checked on the car. It was too close for him to do anything but brace for impact.

He closed his eyes and waited for his abrupt and horrifying death… only death didn't come. He wasn't even in pain. He opened his eyes and saw a woman with long black hair and a kendo uniform in front of him. Keitaro looked closer and saw she had used a spirit attack to split the truck in two, and still had her blade drawn.

"Motoko?!"

_No_, he realized. _Motoko is tall, but not that tall. This woman is older… more experienced…_

"Hello there," she said turning around. "Are you Keitaro Urashima?"

"That would depend on whether or not you're here to kill me."

"I am not!" she said, laughing. "I'm here to see my sister."

"Your sister doesn't perhaps look a lot like you, does she?"

"So you are the owner of the apartments."

"Well, manager… but you know, the owner's away… so I take care of them. I take it that you're here to see your sister?"

"I am."

"Well follow Shinobu and I, we'll take you to the apartments."

He got on the train with this new comer and Keitaro thought over what Motoko had said about her sister. It wasn't much. It was clear this girl was still a warrior and a kendo expert, but she was also supposed to be married.

_Is this what Motoko would be like if she fell in love? She doesn't seem so bad, and she did just save my life._

When they arrived at the Hina apartments, Keitaro offered the traveler a spot on the couch and prepared some tea.

"Ah," she said. "She said you don't take coffee, which is fitting."

Soon, the door opened and Motoko stood on the other side of it, a look of confusion and anger on her face.

"Why are you here?"

"I am pleased to see you too," said the older sister, sipping her tea. "I have come to take you back."

"What?!" Keitaro yelled.

"This is the point when you receive the dojo, as we agreed."

"This is not the date we set!" Motoko called.

"Hold it!" Keitaro called out, angrily. "I am the manager here and you can't just drag someone out of here! Not her!"

"And why not her?"

"Because," said Motoko softly. "_Keitaro and I are getting married_."

Keitaro's mind went blank. Everything in him just shut down for a second. Married? Of course, Motoko had some other alternative in mind here, but he needed that second to adjust to what she'd said. The hard and cold sword mistress had essentially just proposed, albeit in a fake way.

"Right," said Keitaro, trying to compose himself. "We're engaged."

This caused confusion and outrage on the part of the other girls, expect Motoko's sister.

"Well then," she said. "I certainly can't take you home with me."

Haruka came over and started chating softly with the older sister and Keitaro used to moment to whisper urgently to Motoko.

"What the hell was that about?!" he hissed.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "Really! She wasn't supposed to come back this early. If we get married we don't have to inherit the dojo, and I'm not nearly ready for it. So please, I beg you, help me through this."

"Ok, Motoko. Oh, quickly, I should know your sister's name… if we're acting like we're actually engaged."

"Tsuruko."

"You're name is much cooler."

"We _are_ in the middle of something!" she hissed.

"So, Keitaro," said Tsuruko. "How is your relationship with my little sister?"

_I can actually answer this honestly,_ he thought.

"Very well actually. We're getting closer each day and spend at least every morning together!"

"I see… are you really my sister's boyfriend?"

"Of course!" he responded, trying to show absolute sincerity. "She makes me a better person and I do my best to honor her in that. She's tough and caring, in a true blend unseen by any other woman today! I do my best to make her happy… she's in good hands."

"Keitaro…" said Motoko softly.

"Ah, I see. So you have no problem kissing her, then?"

"Kissing her?"

"Yes," said Tsuruko. "You are engaged, after all."

"Well yes," he said, thinking quickly. "It's just that Motoko and I aren't big on public displays of affection. We don't want to try and force our relationship on others, you know?"

"This is hardly public or forced…"

Keitaro turned to Motoko, searching in her face for some clue of what to do. He needed something, so answer or clue on how to get out of this. Anything would work. Naru could come down and punch him, a lightning storm could destroy the ceiling or Seta could burst his doom van through the front door, anything!

Motoko closed her eyes solomly and leaned forward. Keitaro struggled for another full second to think of something… anything that would get Motoko out of this, but nothing came to him… He closed his eyes and leaned forward, gently putting his lips on her's and it was almost like time stopped.

Keitaro still to this point hadn't had a real kiss. Not one like this. This wasn't hard or forced like Naru had kissed him, and it wasn't an accidental bumping of lips. This was a true moment of passion between two close people, even if it was all just for a show. She had a distinct taste to her, which was sweet and slightly addictive. Despite the fact this wasn't real, he felt pleasure flood through him. He broke it after a moment and did what came naturally to him. He placed his forehead gently against Motoko's, feeling her shiver slightly.

He thought about trying to apologize, but couldn't think of how to do it with Tsuruko still in the room. Motoko opened her eyes slowly, seemingly in a bit of daze, while Keitaro just silently hoped she wasn't pissed off.

"Very well done," said Tsuruko. "Now you two could probably use a bath together!"

"Excuse me?!" said Motoko.

"We don't do that! Even if we did, you defiantly wouldn't be watching!"

"I won't actually watch you bathe, but if you intend to marry my sister, you should be comfortable at least bathing with her."

Keitaro hung his head, looking towards Motoko for guidance.

"I suppose we have very little choice in the matter," she said, angrily, heading for the springs.

Keitaro paused slightly. This was wrong. He couldn't do this to Motoko, not with how highly she prided her innocence and purity… But what was the alternative? Tell Tsuruko the truth? That would only end in Motoko leaving and it really up to her which one she would rather suffer through.

He went into the spring a few moments later, squinting so as to not see anything he shouldn't.

"Keitaro… thank you for this," she said. "I know you don't want to do this."

"I don't want to make you do these things," he said. "I know you're hating this right now… Can I ask why you fear your sister so much? I mean, she seems nice for the most part."

He faced away from her, so as to preserve her modesty.

"She is only that way now that she is married. When she draws her blade, it is as if the samurai in her never left. She gains god-like strength and becomes a death machine. I never came close to beating her."

"But you're amazing!"

"In over a hundred years of our history she is considered to be one of the best… It is I who disgrace her abilities… not the other way around. I came here because I had hoped I could one day become a greater swordswoman than her… but that just seems like a dream now."

"So did getting accepted by Tokyo U," he said simply. "So did matching you in hand-to-hand. I can do things I never thought I would do and you can do them too… You're amazing Motoko."

"Thank you Keitaro… I just hope this little show will be enough for her."

"So this _is_ all a show!" shouted Tsuruko, appearing from the air. "Motoko, you will have to be punished most harshly!"

Keitaro moved to intercept the attack, and tried to do his patented accidental sword stop. Sadly, this didn't work as well as it did on Motoko, and he was sent spinning back into the fence. He sprung back up and saw Motoko start battle with her sister.

In all the time Keitaro had ever known Motoko, he had never seen her like this. This was pure agility and speed and power. Her attacks were faster and more furious than anything he'd ever seen. He couldn't interfere, he'd only be in the way. Instead, he sat back, waiting to see if he could find an opening.

Suddenly, Tsuruko grew furious with her.

"Has your sword fighting gotten so poor here?" she asked, and struck.

Whatever was in that attack, it had enough power to rip Shisui in half. Keitaro watched along with Motoko as her beautiful blade was ripped in two.

"Motoko, good news," said Tsuruko. "You don't have to inherit the school… You'll be staying here as a normal student from here on out… I couldn't be more disappointed in you."

Motoko fell to her knees and Keitaro ran to her, throwing his hands over her shoulder.

"Wait just one damn second!" he shouted. "Motoko trains every single day for hours on end. She dedicates herself completely to her swordsmanship and bettering herself. What right do you have to say those things!"

"She has become weak."

"She is beautiful and graceful!" he yelled angrily. "Even as a normal student anyone would be the luckiest man alive to marry her!"

Tsuruko didn't say another word, merely turned around and walked off. Keitaro covered Motoko in one of the large drying sheets and held her, hearing her sobs rock the night air. He couldn't think of anything to say or anything that would undo what had just been done. To a warrior, having your weapon broken was a sincerest form of defeat… How could you fix that?

"I'm so sorry, Motoko," he said. "She's wrong about you. I know it, and you should too. You're strong, and you always have been."

"Keitaro," she said gently, holding his hand. "Did you mean what you said… about me?"

"Of course I did," he said, trying to comfort her.

"You meant that anyone would be lucky to marry me?"

"You bet I did," he said, smiling.

"Would you actually marry me?"

Chapter end

Secret technique: Evil cliffhanger of doom!


	16. Marriage

AN: Hey all, I just wanted to say I took a perverse pleasure in all the comments about the cliffhanger from the last chapter. Just imagine if I was like the original writers and it took weeks for me to update! Haha, well enjoy and please review… it sustains me!

Chapter 16: Marriage

"Would you actually marry me?" Motoko asked, looking him in the eye.

Keitaro froze, playing the question over and over in his mind. He was sure he must've misheard. This was Motoko, the kendo girl who didn't really understand love… what was she asking him to marry her for?

"Motoko… are you serious?"

"I am," she responded. "I need to leave behind what I know about swordsmanship… I need to start over."

He kept playing it in his head.

_Would you actually marry me?_

He pondered what it would be like marrying her. She was actually pretty nice to him now, and they had a lot of the same interests in old Japan, though that might change now. It was hard to say what would stay the same and what wouldn't. Would she still train him in the mornings?

Could he know her like this?

That was a stupid question. She was still Motoko. Sure, she'd been rocked to her core and shaken up, but underneath the layers of pain she was in, she was still Motoko, and he knew Motoko. She was a warrior, and he loved her… even if he wasn't sure it was a romantic one.

He considered how he felt on their time together when they weren't training. She'd become curious and helpful and he always looked forward to their time together. It was one of the times in his life when he was truly happy. With her, there were no complications between them now. It was just a relationship, without Naru's drama. Sure, they had problems, but everyone did, and they at least tried to work through those problems.

"Motoko," he said, leading her to her room. "I know right now you're scared, and you don't know what you want to do. You feel like you've lost who you are, and I can't imagine how you feel. I care about you, and if you honestly feel like marriage will fix something, then I would be given a great honor by that, but I need you to wait and think about it, ok?"

"Why should we wait?"

"I don't want a relationship with you where we just got into it because of this. I want you to be happy, as much as possible. If you did this now, you'd regret it and that would only make you even more miserable. You feel alone right now, and I get that. But I promise you, I'm not going anywhere… ok?"

She nodded.

"Stay with me for a while?"

"Of course."

For a long time he sat there, holding her hand and just letting her cry. Normally, she wouldn't let anyone see her in pain, but this was different. Motoko's very center had been shattered along with Shisui. He knew she needed him here at this moment, just as a stable relationship with someone.

"Thank you for being here for me," she said. "And all the kind things you said. I owe you a debt I cannot pay."

"Stop saying that," he said softly. "I am your friend. I care about you a lot. I don't do things for you so that you'll owe me. I do them because I want to. I want to help you and I want to be there for you just as you need me to be."

"I wish I could help you too," she said.

"You really want to help me? Try and find something that makes you happy, anything. I like Motoko much better when she has a reason to smile. Ok?"

She hugged him tight and then turned away.

"I should probably get some rest," she said.

"Of course, if you need anything, promise me you'll give me a call, ok?"

"I promise."

He closed the door behind him and went out into the springs to recover what was left of Shisui. Carefully, he covered the pieces in a protective bag and left them outside Motoko's room. He honestly had no idea what she would want to do with them. She may want to hold onto them as a reminder, or destroy them to shatter the memory…

He went back to his room and slowly passed out on his bed.

Keitaro awoke at first light out of habit. He glanced around his room, but didn't see Motoko. Not that he expected to. If she ever did want to train again, it wouldn't be so soon. He decided he might as well make some breakfast and head down the stairs, only to see someone in the kitchen.

He had to stare for several long seconds before his brain accepted what he was seeing. It was Motoko, dressed in a maid's outfit, making food.

"M-Motoko?!"

"Keitaro," she said, bowing softly. "I am glad you are awake, what would you like me to prepare?"

"What are you doing?"

"You still like soup, right?"

"Well yes but…"

Motoko hurriedly started preparing soup for him.

"I cannot earn money at the dojo anymore, so I am hoping to earn my keep here. You won't throw me out right?"

"You know I never would!"

She held onto him tight.

"Thank you so much."

"Motoko," he said, kneeling in front of her. "You don't have to do this. Remember what I told you ages ago? I like you. I don't care if you work around here or not, that's my job. I want you to take care of yourself, not us."

"It would be dishonorable for me not to earn my own keep."

"Consider your keep to have been my training in aikido then."

"So you need me to continue your training?"

"No," he said hastily. "Not if you aren't ready to do something like that. Motoko, what I mean is, don't feel pressured to do something you don't like just because of yesterday. You are amazing and I'm more than willing to do whatever it takes for you to be happy, but this isn't you and you know that as well as I do."

"You do not like me like this?"

"That's not what I mean. You are always… good looking. What I mean is I don't want you to be anything else, ok?"

Motoko didn't answer, but went to her room, and closed to the door gently.

"Poor girl," said a voice behind him.

"Yeah," he responded turning. "If her bitch of a sister hadn't…"

He stopped mid-sentence. For, of course, it was Tsuruko in front of him.

"I see you are taking very good care of my sister."

"Yeah!" he said sharply. "Trying to anyway. It's been a little hard though, considering someone just broke her sword and tried to shatter her spirit!"

"Is that what you think I did?"

"You tried to! What you don't know about Motoko is that she's strong, far stronger than you!"

"I think I disproved that yesterday."

"Only physically! Motoko has greater heart than anyone else alive!"

"Good, then you have no problem filling my request."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow at her.

"What request?"

"I want you and her to try to defeat me together."

"Oh yeah," he said, sarcasm dripping through every letter. "A barely passable martial artist and a kendo girl without a weapon! We wouldn't stand half a chance and you know that! Besides, you're her sister, you ought to be closer to her than I am."

"She has to beat me in order to really open up her heart. She once saw my husband and I when we were kissing. It rocked her a bit."

"Yeah, almost as much as someone breaking her sword and kicking her out of the dojo," he said smarmily.

"So she has to defeat me to regain her swordsmanship. If you refuse you should let her live her life as a normal girl."

"Impossible."

"You refuse?"

"Hell no! But even if Motoko and I can't beat you, which I will die trying if I have to, Motoko isn't normal. She's far better than any normal girl."

"So you do actually love my sister, then?"

"You're damn right I do!" he shouted, surprising himself.

Of course, that didn't mean he meant romantically, but he did harbor a love for the raven-haired girl.

"Alright then, I'll make you a deal. If you and she beat me, then Motoko may re-enter the school however she chooses. If you both lose, you actually have to go through with your little marriage scheme."

"What?"

"You heard me just fine."

"Why would you do this to her?!"

He looked back around at Tsuruko, only to find that the older sister had managed to vanish, practically into the thin air. He briefly wondered if she was a samurai or a ninja, then decided to tell Motoko.

He opened her door slowly and saw her laying on the floor, turned away from the door. Keitaro started some tea and lay on the floor next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for what I sprung on you, Keitaro," she said. "You don't deserve the trouble I cause."

"I don't care about that," he said. "I like you, Motoko, and I love having you here. I look forward to seeing you every day."

She blushed slightly. Then, she surprised him. Motoko turned over and placed her hand and head on his shoulder, trembling like at the springs.

"Thank you."

He turned to her, placing his hand on top of her's.

"Motoko, I mean what I said earlier about how you were always free to do what you wanted. But you should know, Tsuruko spoke to me today. She says if we both beat her than she'd let you regain your swordsmanship."

"Impossible, I don't have a blade now."

"I wouldn't tell her about this, but there is another sword you are welcome to."

He hadn't told anyone about the Urashima's blade. It was just an old family heirloom, but he'd never used it. It was a classic katana, and supposedly had been used in war thousands of years ago, but it's history was long forgotten. He led the taller girl to his room and pulled the blade out of the floorboards.

"It's a blade handed down through my family," he said, placing it carefully in her hands. "It's no Shisui, but it is sturdy and strong. It has seen battle before and should serve you well."

Motoko blushed furiously as she took the weapon.

"But… Keitaro… for you to give me this… It's something done to bind two families together."

"Your sister says if we don't do this, she'll force us to marry, so I figure either we can be warriors together, or we will have to actually go through with that marriage show we were planning earlier."

"You never even answered my question from earlier," she said, looking at the floor. "Would it really be so horrible?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are going through an awful lot of trouble to avoid marrying me. Would that really be so bad? If it came to that, I mean."

He gently lifted her chin with his hand, placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Motoko," he whispered. "I would be gifted if that is what happened, but I know you and I know you don't want that. You would never be happy if you were forced to marry someone, anyone."

"But… as far as you and I…"

"If it was what you actually wanted… just you I mean… Well I wouldn't mind us… trying for something like that."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning closer to her. "Look Motoko, you're still a little young to actually marry, but you're wiser than most elders. You are kind and caring in your own way, and I love that. I care about you deeply and I know you care about me, and the rest of the girls, too. You accept me like I am, not in the way you want me to be. I like you, but I never wanted to force you to chase after a relationship."

"I don't feel forced into this at all… You have confused my thoughts on this for a time now… I don't understand what I'm feeling. I merely know… if I had to be with someone… if I did marry someone… it would be you."

He smiled at her.

"I'll make you deal, ok? Let's knock your sister into the ground first, then we'll see how we feel about… us, alright?'

She nodded, gripping the Urashima blade tightly.

"Let's do this."


	17. Pieces

A/N: Just a side note here. I am ommiting that business with the Urashima blade being possessed… It sort of defeats the whole purpose of giving it to Motoko and… Yeah, it just seemed really stupid to me. It's fanfiction, I'm allowed liberties.

Chapter 17: Pieces

Keitaro and Motoko sat in Tsuruko's huge room, determined to earn Motoko's way back into the school of swordsmanship.

"You two will have until sundown to defeat me. If you cannot, you will marry Keitaro on the spot, do you understand sister?"

"Yes, sister."

Keitaro couldn't help but be impressed with Motoko's dedication. He knew that regardless of how she felt about him, she didn't really want to marry him and definitely not because of something like this, but she didn't show a trace of fear.

"Very well, then let it begin."

"Keitaro!" Motoko called to signal their immediate attack.

Of course, Tsuruko would expect them to move forward, but they expected what she didn't know what that Keitaro had been training in aikido. Almost all Urashima martial artists practiced jujitsu, and so if Tsuruko had prepared for him at all, that would've been what she was preparing for.

Sure enough she moved forward, presenting a completely offensive stance. Keitaro tried very hard not to grin. For months, Motoko had been teaching him how to battle exactly that stance. However, he couldn't give out his secret just yet. They had to wait for the right moment. If they didn't, even with that ace in their sleeve, they could still lose. He struck back, mixing jujitsu with Taekwondo, and almost immediately got blasted onto his ass.

But that move did give Motoko an opening. She slid right into a melee range and hammered down on her with the Urashima blade. This was something else Tsuruko wouldn't expect. She'd trained Motoko to be an expert in spirit attacks, and hardly ever actually battle it out in straight melee combat.

"Very impressive, but still slow!" shouted Tsuruko, blasting Motoko away.

Keitaro sprinted forward as she finished the strike, and grabbed her wrists while the blade was pointed at the ground, and twisted it as hard as he could. He heard something snap and she dropped the blade for a second before picking it up in her off-hand.

"What the fuck?!" Keitaro exclaimed before he was sent skidding across the ground to join Motoko.

"You two cannot beat me that easily!" Tsuruko called to them.

"She's tough," he said to Motoko. "We don't have much more time, so we've got to move."

"Alright. She'll be weaker now, since she can't use the blade properly, but she's no less dangerous, so stay on your guard and remember your stance."

"Right… Move!"

They split from each other and circled around to attack from opposing ends. Keitaro attacking from behind, while Motoko moved to tackle Tsuruko directly. There was an explosion of lightning as the two kendo girls collided. Motoko was sent skidding backwards and her sister moved forward to pin her to the ground.

Keitaro ran as fast as he could and slid on the ground when he was about six inches from Tsuruko. He punched her hard in the shin and slid between her legs to stand between the two sisters.

"Ok, that was really cool!" he said, impressed with himself.

"Keitaro there really is a better place and time!" shouted Motoko, getting to her feet.

Now the older sister pressed the offensive. However, this is was Keitaro was waiting for, and dodged every strike perfectly. As she tried to cleave his head in, He sidestepped her and struck three times rapidly, hitting her face and sternum. Motoko swung hard at the flat the her sister's blade, knocking it out of her hand.

"What on earth?" Tsuruko started to asked before Keitaro solidly planted his foot in her stomach. She fell to the floor and Motoko held the Urashima blade to the back of her older sister's neck, breathing heavily.

"You are beaten sister!"

Tsuruko laughed suddenly and nodded, causing Motoko to let her up. Keitaro fetched some bandages and a sling for the wrested they'd broken, happy that he didn't have to keep fighting that girl. He was winded and still could feel his heart beating at a thousand miles an hour.

"I must say Urashima, I was very impressed by you. I thought most of your line practiced in jujitsu?"

"Most of us do, but Motoko realized that stance was all wrong for me, and trained me in aikido. She's a genius!"

Motoko blushed furiously, trying to hide her face. Keitaro laughed softly at this. It was actually really cute, seeing her flustered like that.

"Well, he made much greater strides than I expected of him. It was his plan for me to use a regular style of swordsmanship instead of our family techniques."

"Ah, very wise of you Urashima. It really is a shame my sister isn't marrying you. I have no doubt your children would be very strong."

"And that's long past the point this conversation needs to stop happening!" said Keitaro quickly. "So Motoko gets to stay and practice her sword skill still, right?"

"Absolutely," said Tsuruko. "If this is what the Hina apartments are doing for her, I couldn't see her taken from them. Besides I think she'd miss everyone too much if I took her."

"And she'd never be Motoko without her swordsmanship."

Keitaro sat next to Motoko throwing his arm around her briefly.

"Well sister," said Tsuruko after putting her arm in the sling. "I wish you well, I will be sure to tell my husband what happened here today. Take care of yourself, my little sister."

"Goodbye, sister."

Then the older samurai turned around, walking away solidly. Keitaro waited until she was long out of sight before speaking.

"That was awesome!" he practically shouted. "You were all _wham_ and _bam_, and then your sister was all _whoosh_! And I was all 'not today' and broke her wrist!"

"Yes Keitaro," said Motoko, smiling at him. "I was there too."

"Congratulations," he said, leaning close to her. "I know you wouldn't have been yourself if you couldn't practice swordsmanship anymore."

"You shouldn't be so happy. You forget I have been letting you slack for several days now. I can't believe I let your style get so sloppy!"

She was talking animatedly, but not seriously. Of course, their training sessions would resume, but she wasn't upset at him. He could tell that she was over the moon on the inside, and she was really attempting to connect with him right now, albeit in her own way.

Over the next several days, Keitaro fell into a great groove in life. He would wake up and train with Motoko, work with Seta in the aftertoons and then spend some time with rest of the girls until he and Motoko would study for the Tokyo U exams together. He and the kendo girl were practically inseparable. It wasn't long before Kitsune began spreading the rumor about the two of them. Of course, no one but Naru believed them.

Honestly though, Keitaro wasn't bothered. Motoko and he had been seriously considering something before they'd managed to defeat Tsuruko. He was actually starting to seriously get into the idea of it. However, his personal life was starting to get cluttered.

In addition to training Motoko, Shinobu had requested training to get into Tokyo U once she finished high school. Of course, he couldn't say no. Naru had graciously pointed out he "wasn't doing anything" and Shinobu had been delighted to learn from him, so he was strong armed into helping her.

So his late evenings became and double-tutoring session. This made the days fly by in a blurr. It went from waking to getting ready for bed in the blink of an eye. However, Keitaro noticed something… he was happy!

He wasn't being hit or scolded. He wasn't panicking or trying to justify what he was doing with his life. He was just being happy. After all, Motoko and he were close and he had considered even asking her out once things calmed down, but for now, things were good. Before he even knew it, it was the start of summer again.

"Hey, why don't we study outside tonight?" asked Shinobu. "The weather is great, so it'd be good for us to go out and enjoy instead of all cramming inside Sempai's room."

Keitaro rolled his eyes, but secretly he was pleased Shinobu had come out of her shell so much. She really was growing into a beautiful young woman.

"I like that idea," said Motoko. "It'd be good to be outside without sending Keitaro skidding across the ground."

"You hit me with that damn wind blade!"

"And you didn't plant your feet," she said calmly.

"Whatever, let's go!"

They went outside and Keitaro started explaining the difficult rules of the English language, which he was sure was made intentionally annoying. From that lesson he was about to move onto law, when he heard a loud bang from near the stairway that lead to the apartment. Fearing he knew that sound, Keitaro looked up to see the doom van literally rolling along the top of the trees before colliding with the front door.

"Well my boss is here," he said calmly. "Better go see what's up."

"It scares me that sempai is learning from that man," said Shinobu quietly.

Keitaro went down to see Seta waiting for him, classic head wound already in place. What was new was the fact that his labcoat was also on fire.

"Hey boss!" said Keitaro brightly. "You're on fire by the way."

"Oh, that's not good," said Seta, bright smile in place, and putting it out with a fire extinguisher. "I thought I smelled something back in town. I think I hit an armored truck."

"Of course you did. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here for…"

"PAPA!" called Sarah, sprinting for him. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Hey there Sarah, have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes Papa!"

_Lying little brat._

"So Keitaro, where is your aunt at?"

"Haruka, she's in the tea shop! But she ought to be heading this way soon to check on the damage you caused."

"Ah good!"

True to Keitaro's predictions, Haruka showed up at the scene of the carnage, cigarette lit and ready.

"Hey there Seta."

"Haruka," said Seta, very serious all of a sudden. "I just finished my last excavation, and that means I have turned 30 now… as promised I'm here, would you accept this?"

Seta held out a small golden ring, and Keitaro's mind stopped short. He had imagined a lot of things happening between Haruka and Seta, but not this. And of all the answers he expected to hear, it was not what Haruka gave. She punched Seta hard, hard enough to send him skidding across the ground.

"That's sort of pointless now, isn't it?" she asked, her voice calm and steady. "Take this back, I don't want it."

She tossed the ring to him. All in stride, Seta head inside and began making tea, as if it was no big deal what had just happened.

"What… what was that just now?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, Haruka and I were always close while I was in college. I confessed to her, but I never really got an answer or pursued her, so I promised myself I would come back and be sure to get an answer once I ended up turning thirty. I tried my best to look cool."

"You didn't."

"I wanted it to be romantic."

"It wasn't."

"I thought she might say yes."

"She didn't."

"She is adorable when she gets mad though. Well, it's getting very late. Keitaro would you mind if I stayed here tonight. I can set off in the morning."

"No, of course!"

Little did Keitaro know he would be literally sharing a room with Seta. He liked the older man, really he did, but sometimes… he was just odd. He excused Seta's strange behavior as something that was just a part of him and then let the world of dreams and hopes take him away.

He dreamed of Motoko all night, wondering how things would end up if he proposed going out with her, would it end like Seta and Haruka?


	18. Under the Moonlight

Chapter 18: Under the moonlight

Keitaro sat up quickly, gasping to escape the dream world of Motoko's rejection that was plaguing him. He looked around, seeing if he'd upset Seta, and found that the older man wasn't anywhere to be found. Keitaro checked for his alarm clock, which hadn't served a purpose since he and Motoko had begun training, and saw it was only three in the morning.

"I know he said he'd leave early, but there's no way he meant that early."

Keitaro got dressed and slipped on Motoko's medallion, feeling the pleasing wave of calm wash over him. He decided he would go for a short walk and get the blood flowing through his veins. He hadn't gone far when he saw Motoko, wearing her long white robes, at the bottom of the stairs, staring out into the night.

"Hello Keitaro," she said softly.

"Hey there."

He went down and rested his arms on the window next to her.

"You're up early," she said.

"Yeah, some bad dreams, you?"

Motoko shook her head, saying, "I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

He put his hand on top of her's. He didn't know exactly what their relationship even was, let alone what it would be. He knew he probably shouldn't push her. After all, she was probably still afraid of love in general, but he knew he definitely felt something for her, and couldn't just let it go that easily.

"Motoko… Haruka and Seta… They waited a long, long time before Seta tried to do anything. If they had tried earlier, do you think they would've been happy?"

"I think they may still be happy," said Motoko pointing out the window.

Keitaro looked where she indicated and saw Seta kissing Haruka tenderly.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed. "She hit him in the face earlier."

"She was mad at him," Motoko said. "But she still loves him."

"_Women_."

"And men are so simple?"

"Yes! Well… ok maybe not. I don't know. All this love stuff is just frustrating."

"I am beginning to understand that," she said, turning to look right into his eyes.

Keitaro met her gaze. This was it! All he had to do was open his cowardly mouth and tell her. He tried to and his throat dried up. What was wrong with him? He could go with the most insane archologist in Japan for days, no problem. He had helped defeat the most talented Kendo user in a hundred years. He had even broken his intellectual barrier by getting accepted by Tokyo U, and he couldn't simply say 'I like you'?

"M-Motoko…"

"Yes?" she asked gently.

"I… I mean… Before we defeated Tsuruko… we talked about… us," he said, and the words began to come to him. "I know you're still a bit confused on what you want. I know you probably don't want to be in a relationship at all, but if you ever decide that you did… or do… or whatever… I like you Motoko, and I want to see if there's something deeper between us."

He closed his eyes, waiting to be hit, or for her to leave, or for…

"Idiot," she said softly.

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes and she suddenly moved forward in a flash, and kissed him. It was sweet and careful. He reached up out of instinct and placed a hand on her hip and one on her face. He could feel that her skin was incredibly smooth, which he'd never really noticed before. She wrapped her arms around him, and then broke their kiss, leaning into him.

"I already told you, that I wanted to be with you. It goes against everything I believe in to feel like I do about you, but I still feel it. Before my sister came I was trying to convince myself that I could master my feelings and overcome them, but I can't. I'm not that strong."

"But… Motoko."

"I can tackle anything," she said, clutching his shirt. "I can overcome demons, challenge my sister and your boss. I can outclass a hundred would-be warriors and still make it back before lunch. What I can't do, is change what I feel like when you come in a room. It's so stupid. It's like everything stops and it's just you for a second."

"I thought you said you didn't want a relationship."

"I _don't_ want one," she said, thoroughly confusing him. "I'm afraid a relationship will make me weak. If something happened to you I would go into a panic and couldn't think straight. However, that isn't going to change whether I'm in a relationship with you or not, as much as I don't want to be made open like that, I want to be with you more."

Keitaro wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. This was exactly what he'd always wanted from a partner. She wasn't a weak, quivering girl, she was still strong, and he knew she didn't need him to keep going, but she wanted to do this with him.

"Motoko. I never thought I had a chance with someone like you," he said, holding her tight. "You're strong, smart and really pretty, don't hit me for it, it's true."

"Idiot," she said again.

"You're an amazing warrior and an even more amazing woman. I really care for you Motoko, I want to try and make a go at this relationship."

She pulled away from his embrace and lead him up to the roof without a word. As they sat on the roof of the Hina apartments together, Keitaro looked at her, marveling at the way the moon and stars caused her skin to reflect in the night. She was pale, despite spending all her time in the sun, and her skin was so soft, even though she spent all her time training.

"Motoko," he whispered, just enjoying the way if felt to say her name.

It made his very being shiver in pleasure, because attached to that name was a feeling of belonging, love and acceptance.

"Could you hold me?" she asked, moving into him slightly.

Keitaro did and they watched the stars together, not talking, just enjoying the view. It was easily the best night Keitaro had ever had. After a while he turned to her a little.

"I guess it's a good thing neither of us could sleep."

"Very good," she answered. "I actually thought you weren't asking me out because you'd changed your mind about us."

"Never," he said, meaning it. "I was just being stupid. I didn't want to force you into a relationship I wasn't sure you wanted."

"So, you didn't do something that would make me happy, because you weren't sure if it would, and decided not to ask me? Yeah, you were being stupid, but that's what I'm here for, to be the logical one."

"Well that's not fair."

"Why not?"

"If you're logic, beauty, the warrior and bravery, what exactly am I?"

"Hm… Well you probably are a better cook than I am," she said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

She kissed him softly.

"I am getting tired," she said. "I should try and get a little bit of sleep before our training session. Maybe we could cut it short and go do something."

"There is an exhibit in the museum on Tomoe Gozen, if you wanted to go."

"I would enjoy that. Don't stay up all night."

Keitaro nodded and let her go back to her room. He just let the realization of what was happening wash over him. He was with Motoko… and he was pleased by that. He was actually in a relationship and happy…

"YEAH!" he yelled, not caring who could hear him. "THIS IS AMAZING!

He slid down the outside wall of the apartments, running into town as fast as he could, still yelling and cheering like an idiot. Why should he care? He had finally gotten what he'd really wanted since he was five years old. He had someone he could be with. Oh sure, Motoko wasn't a girly 'sit and pick flowers together' kind of girl, but who really wanted that? This was what being with someone should feel like, he decided.

He was young, he was with someone he really liked and he was happy.

Keitaro spent hours in the city, just wondering around and occasionally breaking into a happy cheer, earning him several disgruntled yells from people who were trying to sleep. How could anyone sleep right now? He'd confessed to Motoko and she'd returned it! Sleep was just a waste!

Keitaro looked up and noticed the sun was starting to rise. He figured he'd better get back so that they could train and then go on their… date? Outing? Whatever it was supposed to be called. However, when he arrived back at the Hina apartments, he saw a strange sight. It wasn't Motoko waiting for him with the Urashima blade at the ready. It was a huge dust cloud while two figures fought animatedly.

As part of the cloud dissipated Keitaro saw Motoko fighting with Naru of all people! He couldn't hear much of what they were shouting at each other, but he had a sinking feeling that it revolved around him. He sprinted forward, desperate to stop the fight before either girl got hurt.

"Don't be such a bitch!" Naru shouted. "I told you that I wanted him! I had him! He was mine! You said there wasn't anything going on between you two!"

"And at the time there wasn't!" said Motoko, blocking a flurry of kicks. "You were constantly using Keitaro! He was never as broken in spirit as when he was with you."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I actually was listening to him! I actually was paying attention to him instead of using him to make myself look better."

"You're so full of shit!" yelled Naru, striking at Motoko's head with her fist.

Keitaro reached them at that moment and caught the attack, re-directing it into the ground. Motoko used that moment to strike, and Keitaro stopped her blade in a perfect sword stop.

_I really wish I could do that on purpose._

"Both of you, stop please!" he said.

Motoko immediately seethed her sword, shame showing all across her face.

"Keitaro you bastard! I can't believe you…"

"I won't ask what got into you both, it's pretty obvious. What is upsetting is that you two couldn't sit down and talk it out. Naru, our relationship ended because you were using me. I'd had enough and I didn't want to be in a one-sided relationship where I only every got a kiss because you wanted to show off."

"You were lucky to have me."

"No. I told you. I didn't deserve that. You want a spoiled rich kid you can use and abuse all you like, and you know what? I won't reprimand you for that. If that's the kind of relationship you think you want, go for it, but not with me."

"Fine!" said Naru, storming off, and slamming a door behind her hard enough to knock out a couple of the window panes.

"Motoko," he said embracing her gently. "I know Naru probably antagonized it. You don't openly cause conflict… at least when I'm not doing something stupid."

She smiled at his joke.

"She saw us downstairs and approached me… I confess I did provoke her… I am shamed in that."

"What did you do?"

"I pointed out that she had used you for her own means and how I would be sure not to repeat her mistakes."

Keitaro rubbed his eyes.

"Motoko, for provoking Naru, I'm a bit disappointed in you."

"I understand," said Motoko. "I shouldn't have done it. If you prefer we…"

"And for pointing out how much more you wanted our relationship to mean, I am very pleased."

"You're pleased?"

"Maybe not at exactly the end result," he said laughing. "But I am happy that you defended our relationship instead of hiding. I wouldn't have asked it of you. Naru is your friend and I know you're probably still a little afraid of this too."

Motoko put her head on his shoulder.

"I am," she said. "But I would regret not chasing after this. I once tried to run from my responsibilities at the school of swordsmanship and I regretted it. I would be in far more remorse if I didn't try and show you how I feel about you."

"And I feel the same way. I know this isn't really the ideal way to kick this off. I mean, I didn't know Naru would still be so angry, whatever her deal with me is anyway. This kinda is a downer on the rest of the day."

"I think it would be safe to say, this is one of those problems that come up in a relationship that you were telling me about."

"This would be a good example, yeah. Although at least this one is about someone else, and not between us."

"Well, for what it's worth, I would've chased after you to make this problem work."

He laughed at her phrasing, and let go of her.

"Me too, Motoko."

"Hey there!" said Seta, opening the door. "I was wondering where you went!"

"Not where you did!" shouted Keitaro.

"It certainly seems like you went out like I did!" he said, gesturing to Motoko.

"I take it this is another relationship problem. People trying to pry, I mean."

"Somewhat, but I think Seta is a specific problem to me."

"Still worth it," she said, taking his hand.

END CHAPTER

AN: OH SHIT! The moment many of you were awaiting, only 18 chapters in! Go ahead and spam my inbox with insults about the chapter and the unrealistic relationship!


	19. Goodbye Motoko

Chapter 19: Goodbye Motoko

Keitaro and Motoko were coming in from a late training session when they saw Su sitting on the couch. This in and of itself was very odd, but it had the added feature of Su being a very calm and collected young woman… instead of the usual mix of genius and mad scientist that normally resided within the young blonde's body.

"Hey Su," he said carefully. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Keitaro," she said solemnly. "I actually am not feeling well. I think I will go and lay down if I may."

"Of course. Whatever you need."

"Su is very odd today," said Motoko as the blonde left. "I hope I am wrong, but did you notice her meekness just now?"

"Yeah, of course."

"She might be… well you remember I told you love changes people?"

"You think she may be in love?" Keitaro asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll bathe and go check on her."

He took a quick wash and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, practically running to Su's room. He opened the door as calmly as he could and saw her leaning on the banister, just staring out into the world.

"Hey Su," he said, closing the door. "Are you hungry? I think there's some banana's downstairs!"

"I'm not hungry right now, thank you."

"Come on, they opened a new banana tapioca stand by the train station, I know how much you like both!"

"I don't want to go," said Su, despite the drool that was forming at the edge of her mouth.

"Come on, we can go together!"

He finally got the young blonde girl to agree to go, and passed Motoko as he was heading out the door.

"Hey, I'm taking Su out for a bit ok?"

"Sure, I'll try and make amends with Narusegawa today, hopefully."

"Just don't destroy the place."

"I promise I shall try to leave the apartments intact."

"…I don't like that the word try is in there."

Motoko kissed him on the cheek quickly and went upstairs, red in the face. She still wasn't used to any sort of public affection, but she was trying, and Keitaro was happy. However, right now he needed to focus his efforts on Su.

They went to the stand he mentioned together and Su did eat there, only she was still off. Instead of animatedly challenging even the most advanced eating contestant, she just sat their, calmly eating her food, barely looking at him. She was at out of the apartments and that was good for her.

One their way back, Keitaro noticed a movie was promoted on the side of a building. He'd read about this. It was supposed to be a sweet one about a sister searching for her big brother. Su agreed to go see it and noticeably perked up during the tearful ending as the two were reunited.

_That's right, Su also has a big brother…_

"That was actually fun," said Su. "Thank for you bringing me out on a date Keitaro."

"It wasn't really… You're welcome Su. I'm glad I could help you."

"I'm glad to have you around."

"Well…" he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "It's not for sure yet, but I mean… Seta offered me the chance to go overseas with him… to America. I wouldn't be gone too long… just about a year."

"You… You're leaving me too? Stupid!"

Keitaro was taken aback. However, he noticed as Su spoke, she was missing a front tooth.

"Su… what happened to your tooth?"

"It fell out! I couldn't stop it! Now I'm a monster!"

"No you're not!" he explained. "It happens to everyone. You lose your teeth and grow in new ones."

"You don't understand. Every week I get a letter from my big brother. This week I didn't get one!"

"Su… there could be a hundred reasons you didn't get one, the postal service being the top of the list, but I promise your tooth has nothing to do with it, ok?"

She smiled a little at him.

"Thank you Keitaro."

He got back home and went up and grabbed up his books to go and tutor Shinobu and Motoko. When they arrived Motoko was alone, and furious. She sat next to him and didn't say anything for a full three seconds. Keitaro was afraid he was about to be sent flying into the distant mountains.

"You didn't tell me," said Motoko quietly.

"What didn't I tell you?"

"That you're leaving us."

"It's not a sure thing! Seta just offered me the chance and I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet."

"We just got together and now you were going to take off for a year without talking to me about it at all?"

"Of course I would! Like I said, I don't even know if I'm going to go. It was just something I have as an option in front of me. I could also actually go to Tokyo U right now if I wanted, I'm not sure."

The hot-headed Kendo girl noticeably calmed herself.

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that if you do decide you want to leave, you'll at least come and talk it out with me first, ok?"

"I promise you. I wouldn't just disappear like that."

"Good! Shionbu! You can come in now."

Shinobu timidly opened the door, as if unsure if Keitaro would still be alive when she did.

"I'm ok," he told her. "Motoko and I just had to talk about a trip I might be taking later."

Shinobu nodded. The small trio studied into the night and when Keitaro collapsed on his bed, Shinobu walked out, bowing and wishing him a goodnight. However, Motoko did not leave. She lay next to him on the bed. Keitaro tried with all his will not to think a perverted thought.

"Can I sleep next you tonight?" she asked softly.

"M-Motoko?"

"I am comforted when you are around and the knowledge that you may be leaving soon is really upsetting me internally. I do not wish to… go further in our relationship… but I just want to be with you tonight. Is that ok?"

He nodded hastily. "Of course."

Motoko curled up next to him, her back to his front. He lay right behind her on his small bed and he put one arm behind his head, and the other he placed around her side, grasping her hand in his. He could feel her smooth fair skin on his and it was almost magical. He could feel her steady rhythmic breathing and it matched his own.

"Keitaro," said Motoko gently. "I am sorry I got so mad about you leaving… If you decide that you want to… I support your decision."

"You're sure Motoko?"

"Yeah, when you talk about archeology, you're eyes light up like a kid going on a treasure hunt. I think you'd never be happy if you didn't get to travel some."

"Thank you Motoko. You don't know how much that actually means to me."

She didn't respond, but just went back to breathing steadily. He listened to it over and over as he slowly drifted off to sleep, still grinning like a madman.

A week later he was outside talking to Motoko after their training session. They were leaning against each other, back to back with their hands entwined.

"I decided I'm going to leave with Seta. I know you may not want me to go, but I'll be back before you know it!"

"I thought you would. You're right. I do not want you to go, but I think you should. This must just be another one of those problems, right?"

"You bet, and we'll work through it, just like anything else!"

She squeezed his hand gently.

"How are you going to break it to the others?"

"Request certificates."

"Really?"

"Well no… that… that could go wrong so fast… Oh wow… it was an idea of Seta's and now I regret listening."

"You should just be honest, they like that you know."

"Fair point."

In just a few minutes he had the meeting called and all the girls were present, even Naru. Shinobu was very visibly worried.

"Hey girls," he said. "I don't know how to say this, expect to just say it. Seta offered me a chance to go an study with him in America for a while, and I'm going to take it."

"You're… going that far?!" shouted Shinobu.

"But only for a few days, right?" asked Su.

"That would be more like a trip," he said. "I'd be gone for at least six months… maybe a year."

"A whole year?!" shouted Naru. "You inconsiderate…"

"Naru!" he shouted. "Calm down, not in front of every or you'll break this place. I just got done putting it all back together again!"

Surprisingly, Naru actually did calm down… at least enough not to shout anymore.

"So you're trying to become just as sexy as Seta is huh? You have a long way to go!" said Kitsune, drinking something out of a bottle.

"Oh haha! Look I will be back and I'll be better off for this trip, you'll see."

After several hours of discussion, everyone more or less accepted his decision. Oh sure, Naru was still fuming and Shinobu was crying, but there wasn't anymore arguing about whether or not he would go on this trip.

He really tried to make the next three weeks he and Motoko had left count. He took her anywhere he could think of, and yet she got more depressed as the day went on. By the time he was packing for the flight out, she was actually a bit short with him. He palmed her medallion, and ended up putting it on his table, deciding not to take it.

"You're leaving that?!" she asked.

"Yeah," he said yawning. "I don't want to, but you know my luck I'd end up losing it over there or leaving it by accident. I don't want to miss it, so I'll put it where I know I can come back for it."

"Oh," she said, meaning she didn't really understand at all. "Good to see something that I poured myself into isn't important enough to go with you."

"It's important enough that I couldn't stand to lose it," he explained. "What would I do if it fell into a hole somewhere?"

"So you would just drop it like that, that's why it's staying here?!"

"Not on purpose! How many times have I fallen and broken something these past two years?!"

"No!" she shouted. "You don't get to excuse it like that! If what I do for you really means so little you can just go! I don't need this and I certainly don't need you!"

"Motoko…"

"GO!"

"You don't mean that. Look we've both been on edge because of this trip, you know you have. So have I!"

"And yet that's important enough to leave me over!"

"I'm not leaving you! Not really! I am setting up a future!"

"A future of more trips like this! More leaving, more of it not mattering if I'm there or not! I am not a housewife who just waits diligently for her husband to return home!"

"And I'm not asking you to be! If you wanted to you could come!"

"You know I can't. I have to run the school here and train. In fact, without you, I shouldn't have a useless distraction. I spent the past six months teaching you aikido, just for you to run off at the last second. Fuck you!"

"Whatever!" he shouted. "I've had enough, you want to be mad! Be mad! You encouraged me to go! You said it would be good for me!"

"I was trying to make you happy, but you're making me miserable!"

"Oh, so it's my fault, how refreshing! So sorry I'm ruining you!"

He grabbed up his bag and pushed out the door. He'd wait at the airport for Seta. He couldn't believe that's how she wanted to end this. All the effort he'd gone through to make her happy, and she was going to be mad at him because he was doing what they had agreed on?

Forget it, maybe he was just destined to be alone. His relationship with Motoko hadn't lasted two months. Seta showed up a couple hours later, plowing the doomvan through the window on his right.

"Hey there, you ready to go?"

"Sure am," he said, shouldering his pack.

"Good. You didn't leave anything behind, did you?"

He thought of the kendo girl… his warrior princess with pale skin… He felt her anguish and pain as he was packing for this trip…

"No," he said slowly. "I don't think I did… Let's go."

And so he boarded the plane to America… away from Motoko.


	20. America

A/N: Sorry this chapter is sorter guys, it's really just a short one to explain Keitaro's thoughts while away. Also, I know you guys are worried about Motoko's behavior last chapter, don't be there is a reason and purpose for it, and I will explain in upcoming chapters.

Enjoy.

Chapter 20: America

"Again!" called Seta, striking out with speed.

He attacked Keitaro with his usual speed and power. Keitaro was mastering his defensive style and turned every attack against his mentor. Seta turned and kicked out again with a flurry of kicks. Keitaro dodged and redirected the blows, striking hard whenever he was given an opening.

After a full two hours of back and forth, they took a break, grabbing water and drinking heavily. It had been nine months since they'd come here to America and Keitaro hated it. Oh sure, the study was great and the advance in his martial arts was impeccable, but he was so out of place. For one thing, everyone drove like Seta, thinking their cars were indestructible and everything was huge here. Rooms, meals, cars, even the buildings were all made with so much space.

Things were better once they got the actual excavations, but even then he was just out of place. His early morning training sessions had been continued by the older archeologist, but it wasn't the same. He missed all the girls, even Naru. However, he was in pain any time he thought of the raven haired swordswoman.

He hadn't been able to write her yet, and regretted it. Every time he tried to put the pen down to the paper, it just refused to actually make words. He had tried again and again and again, but never got anywhere. How hard could it be to write an apology? He knew he owed her one.

Motoko had flipped a lot and gotten in a fight with him before he left. Instead of fixing it like he'd promised, he'd ran out, and probably made matters worse because of that. He was understanding now why she'd gotten so angry so quickly. Her sister had left her and she hadn't trusted anyone since then. Once he finally had gotten inside of her circle, he had turned around and left her not even a year later… He would've been angry in her shoes.

"She deserves better than me," he muttered.

"You're still thinking of your Aoyama girlfriend?"

"I really don't think she's my girlfriend anymore… I sorta fucked that up when we left."

"Maybe not… just look at myself and Haruka. When things got tense between us I ran away for almost ten years. I never called. I never wrote… she still took me back… in a different way anyhow."

"Yeah," Keitaro mumbled.

"Look," said Seta, leaning next to him. "We've been here a long time, and you've done remarkably well during your time. You're a damn good archeologist, and you've practically mastered aikido, even enough to go toe-to-toe with me. What would you say if after we finish this dig, we go back home?"

"I… I want to… but…"

"But you're afraid she won't like you anymore and you've doomed yourself to miss out on a relationship with someone you really connected with?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"You're not in as much trouble as you think. Sure, she was mad and likely still is, but it's because she loves you that she's so mad."

"How do you figure?"

"She was never this mad about you leaving her before?"

"No."

"So something changed. You two got in a relationship and she was happy, so logically she fell in love and then thought you were jumping at the first chance to leave her."

"Yeah, you're right… I don't know if there's a way to save our relationship though."

"Might be. After all, how does she normally handle disputes?"

"She would challenge me to a fight and kick my ass all over the place."

"You think she still could?"

"Probably, I'm good but not that good."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're batting about a 50% when you face me and I'm no pushover. Challenge her for your honor and a chance to prove your love to her."

"You think that'd work."

"Maybe, it's not like you have much to lose."

"True. Come on, let's get underway with this dig!"

_The sooner we get through this dig,_ he thought, picking at the ground._ The sooner I can try and fix what I broke with Motoko. I told her I'd never run off… I'm so sorry._

It was a full workday, as it had been ever since he'd started with Seta. When they both passed into their tent, Keitaro lit the lamp and set a paper down in front of himself, determined to write a letter this time. He sat down, and wrote Motoko's name on top of the paper… That was enough. The words started to come from his pen. Slowly, uneasily, but they were coming.

_Motoko,_

_I know I haven't written you before now, and I wish I could lie an say it was because I have been too busy, but that wouldn't be true. I haven't written you because I have been ashamed of myself, and how I acted when I departed. I shamed myself with my words and lack of action back then. In this, I dishonored you and myself… I do not deserve it, but I will ask you for the chance to make that right._

_We plan to end this excavation and return home soon. Once I do, I wish to challenge you to a duel. There will be no restriction or limits. It would go until one of us surrenders or dies. If you are still angry enough to destroy me, you will have the chance, and if not I can try and apologize, properly. If you win, I will do as you wish. If that means disappearing from the Hina apartments or committing seppuku then I will do so. However, if I win, we sit and talk out what happened._

_I do not have a right to say it, but I love you, Motoko, and you deserve to hear it, even if it's from me. I hope you'll accept my challenge._

_Thinking of you,  
__Keitaro Urashima._

He sealed the envelope and handed it to Seta to get shipped off. He knew Motoko would accept his challenge. It was her way. He just wanted a chance to under the wrong he'd done… maybe there was actually a smidge of hope for the two of them yet.

"See… you can do it," said Seta. "Get some rest… you did good today."

"Thanks… Goodnight Seta."

"Goodnight Urashima."

Keitaro slowly feel into his dreams about Motoko, just as he had every night from the moment he had left Japan.


	21. Homecoming

Chapter 21: Homecoming

A/N: Hey there all, sorry about that break. I was busy with work and some side projects, but I'm back now. So without further ado: chapter 21!

When Keitaro exited the van, he stepped onto the threshold of the Hina Apartments. There was everything he'd expected to see there. There was a banner hailing his arrival and all of the inhabitants were there smiling and waving for him. All expect for one. Motoko was at the front of the group, but she was not smiling and greeting him happily. She walked calmly to him, and everything grew deathly quiet. All cheering stopped and even the earth grew still for a brief moment.

_Slap!_

"That was for leaving me in the way you did!"

_Smack!_

"That was for not taking the medallion I crafted for you personally."

"I deserve those," he said.

_Slam!_

She hit him so hard he actually caused the van to rock a bit.

"_That_ was for waiting to tell me you loved me until you were writing me a letter!"

She went up to him again and he braced for the hit, only one didn't come. He felt her lips on his, and he almost passed out. He'd forgotten what it felt like to kiss her, and to hold her. She hadn't changed at all. Oh sure, she was little bit taller, and so was he, but other than that, she was his Motoko, just as she had been.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was because I owe it to you for not trying to solve the problem properly before you left. You owe me a duel. I agree to the conditions you set forth."

"Accepted! Go!"

She charged forward, blade up and at the ready.

"Scared wind blade!" she shouted, swinging down at him.

It was clear Motoko had been training, but so had he, and he had actually mastered his long-coveted sword stop. He caught her blade and held it fast. She was so shocked he twisted the blade, ripping it from her grip. Without her techniques, Motoko knew she didn't stand a chance. However, she did have a move he hadn't known about. She reached forward quickly and kissed him again.

He was so stunned she had time to flip over him and reclaim the Urashima blade.

"You… That's cheating!" he shouted.

"You were the one who said there were no limits," she said, but he noticed something.

She was smiling. In the fight, she was feeling him out and testing how much he'd grown. But there was more than that too. She'd missed him, maybe as much as he'd missed her. Sure there was still a huge issue between them, but he knew she was ready to tackle it now, just as he was. However, they were still fighting and he couldn't let his guard down.

"Lightning blade!" shouted Motoko, summoning a bolt of lightning to strike at him.

"I wasn't just studying English over there, I studied your clan's moves too!" he shouted, dodging the strikes deftly. "And that move is all flash Motoko, I know you've got better."

"Death of the light!" she called.

That was one he hadn't ever seen her use before, but he had read up on it. Death of the light was a very old technique used to blind the opponent and dull their senses. He did lose his sight, almost instantly. However, this was something Seta had trained him to combat, and he used his ears to listen for her. The rustling of some clothes would be enough to reveal her location.

He heard her striking at his back, and reacted instinctively. There was a flaw with Motoko's dictatorial training and it was that when she attacked, she did it the same exact way every time. This allowed him to perfectly picture how she would look in his mind's eye and counter attack. He moved fast and felt his hand hit her in the stomach, flattening her. Quickly, he wretched the blade from her and held it to her neck.

"I think I win!" he called breathing heavily.

"Congratulations," she said, lifting the spell she'd placed on him. "I saw a lot of Seta's style in that… did he train you?"

"Yes, he told me I should challenge you and taught me to combat the Aoyama specifically. It was really harsh, but effective."

"Clearly," she said gently, taking the Urashima blade back. "Well I suppose you've earned your honor back… a least a little. Let's talk and see what we can do about you earning my trust."

He nodded. Motoko lead him away from the others to the hilltop where she'd watched the sunrise with him ages ago.

"I know I owe you an apology," he said. "I shouldn't have left without talking about what happened between us… but I still can't really understand what set you off."

"It was just the situation… My sister left and I was alone… and it was harsh… Eventually I learned how to deal with being alone, and it worked. Then, there was you and you tried to change that for me. I didn't want to and heavens know I fought against changing, but you forced your way in. When you were there, life changed for me. I was the same, but I wasn't and that was scary."

"You were afraid?"

"Yes, but it didn't matter because you were there. It was like you promised to take care of me. Then you said you were leaving… and I know we'd discussed it, but I just couldn't accept it. It seemed like you were leaving me… not heading for a dig site. Then, I was afraid that you _were_ leaving me… and I didn't want to lose you."

"Motoko," he said kneeling. "I am so sorry. I was inconsiderate. I didn't think how hard things were for you when we were together. I always wanted to be with someone, and so when we got together, things just clicked. I didn't have to work at it like that. I never thought you would still be struggling with us."

"I was… until I got your letter. I'm honestly not mad at you anymore… seriously. I am ashamed of myself for my bad behavior… Keitaro… I love you too… I know we ended things badly, but I really was hoping… we could go back to how we were?"

He smiled at her, and kissed her hard. This was what he'd been missing for months: the feeling that just by kissing her, he could convey everything he felt. He could tell her how she drove him crazy and made him happier than anyone else all that the same time, just by kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and for a long time, the two stayed in each other's embrace.

"I need a promise," she said, looking at his face. "Promise you won't leave like that again."

"I promise you, no matter what."

She nodded and clutched onto his shirt.

"We should probably get back, the other girls will be mad if I just keep you all to myself… Oh… by the way… you never told me you had a sister."

"Sister?" he said, thinking back. "Oh yeah! Kanako… I forgot about her… We haven't seen each other since we were kids. She's sort of an adopted sibling, just without the actual adopted part."

"Ah, she hasn't been making things easy here."

"She took over?"

"In a moment. I won't lie. None of us are pleased with her. We were relieved when you said you were coming back."

"Well it does take someone special to put up with you," he said, joking.

"So says the three time failure acheologist."

"Oh haha! Oh, that's right, you're taking the exams soon right? Or did that already happen?"

"It happened a little after you left."

"I definitely deserved that slap. How did you do?"

"I failed," she said simply. "I blame the fact I was distracted by _someone_ overseas…"

"Well… Yeah…. Ok you're probably right. Still, I know you'll get in next time. You're a hell of lot smarter than I am."

"Well I won't argue with that."

They arrived back at the apartments and Keitaro saw a young woman there with jet black hair styled to frame her face. It wasn't how she'd had it years ago, but this was Kanako. She looked at him softly, shooting daggers at Motoko only a second later.

"Hey Kanako!" he said cheerily. "Long time, no see."

"Hey there, big brother. I haven't seen you in ages."

Her voice was very soft, barely above a whisper. Keitaro embraced her quickly.

"Sorry to cut this short, but the other girls will likely go nuts if I don't greet them soon!"

"Of course, you must do what you must."

"Sempai!" shouted Shinobu, coming up to him. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah! Me too! You got a lot taller while I was gone!"

"Yeah," she said. "I ended up getting into one of the best high schools in the country because of you!"

"You did that yourself!"

"It's great you're back Keitaro," said Kitsune. "You got so handsome over there, you look just like Seta!"

"Do I?"

Keitaro glanced down at himself. He had changed to a thinner pair of glasses and wore a lab coat, like his mentor, but he hadn't actually done those things to copy the older man.

"Keitaro!" shouted Su, jumping up and down. "It's so good to see you! Motoko missed you too!"

"Is that so?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, she even failed the exam to be just like you!"

Keitaro fell over laughing.

"That's not what happened!" shouted the kendo girl.

"Sarah and Shinobu and I have been playing around loads!" continued Su. "We even made a few new toys. Can you test them?"

"Maybe later. Hey, I think there's one of you missing."

"Yes," said Sarah. "Naru's been mopping about since your sister came here. She's a total jerk by the way."

"Naru isn't a jerk, just confused."

"No not Naru…" Sarah started, getting cut off by Kanako.

"Are you pleased with the state of things, brother?"

"Um… yes, Kanako. I heard you took care of the place a bit?"

"I stepped in to keep things in line."

"Well…" he said, scratching his head. "Thanks and all, but you didn't really need to. The girls can take care of themselves."

"Hardly, it was a mess!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," he said, trying to calm them down. "Listen everyone, it's great to see you all again, but I need a bath and some rest."

"Of course!" said Kitsune. "We'll put a note on the door so you're not bothered."

"Thanks, see you soon."

Later, Keitaro lowered himself into the hot springs, letting the water just wash over him. It was honestly very calming. It reminded him of the waterfall Motoko had taken him to. And speaking of the sword mistress…

"Hello Keitaro!" said Motoko, walking into the springs clad in a towel.

Keitaro backpedaled several feet screaming. This was so unlike her that he needed several seconds to recover.

"What's wrong," she asked. "I'm just here to help you wash your back."

"I can wash just fine, thanks!"

His mind was inevitably drawn to when Tsuruko had come to visit, forcing them into this situation. It made no sense for her to be doing this now.

"Aw come on," she said sweetly. "You're not afraid of me are you?"

"Well no but…"

"Come on, kiss me… I've been so lonely with you gone."

That phrase clicked in Keitaro's head. First off, they had kissed when he'd come back, three times in fact… albeit one during a battle. However, this was not at all like Motoko.

"What the hell is this?" he said, suspecting Su's handiwork.

He grabbed at the hair of this robot and pulled slightly, expecting to see wires and sparks. However, what he saw was little Kanako staring back at him. He flew backwards again yelling.

"Keitaro," she said softly, moving towards him.

"What the hell, Kanako!?"

"KEITARO!" he heard from the other side of the door, and for the first time in his life, he was glad to hear it. Naru came flying out of the door with a roundhouse kick that he easily could've dodge, but he needed the escape, and accepted the blow, falling backwards into the apartments.

"Fucking hell I forgot how insane this place was!" he called, running to his room to change."

He changed into his pajamas and saw his old and faithful mattress calling his name. He fell into it, heavy with the desire for sleep. However, someone was already in the mattress.

"Oh, hello big brother!"

"HOLY SHIT!" he said falling over himself.

"You can sleep next to me, it's alright."

"It is NOT alright!"

He sprinted out of the room banging on Motoko's door. She must've just been getting ready for sleep herself, because she was also in her pajamas, despite being very awake.

"Hey, can I come in please? Now!"

"Of course!"

She pulled him inside and shut the door, as Kanako passed the room outside.

"Finally," Keitaro whispered.

"What's going on?"

"She's freaking obsessed!" he hissed. "She won't leave me alone! We haven't even seen each other in years! What is going on?"

"You see what I meant about her being odd?"

"Yes!"

"So what now?"

"Well… You know I would never request this were there an alternative."

"Request what?"

"May I sleep, and I mean sleep, here tonight?"

"Sure," she said, completely throwing him off.

"Just… just like that?"

"I know you won't do anything stupid, because I would just punch your face into your skull if you did."

"Ah, there it is."

"Goodnight Keitaro, I will wake you tomorrow for your training."

"Goodnight Motoko."

They in silence for a few moments before she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded softly.

Actually being able to say it aloud was magical.


	22. Author's Note

AN:

Hey all, I know many of you are irritated and waiting for me to update this... well I can't. I'm taking a hiatus. This story isn't done and I want to finish it, but I honestly can't right now. I've got a lot of other projects and side things going on in my personal life, and unfortunately the same thing is happening right now with this story that ALWAYS happens when I write a fanfic... I'm getting bored of it.

Sorry if that's annoying, but I just can't stand it for long periods of time, that's why I always swear I won't come back and write anymore. I do intend to come back and finish this at some point, but right now I'm afraid this will sit in limbo.


End file.
